Honest to me, Please!
by Ny cho evil
Summary: "Kau pikir aku percaya padamu. Aku tidak akan pernah percaya lagi padamu. Karena sedikit saja aku memberimu kepercayaan, kau mengabaikannya hanya karena yeoja itu!"/ GS/ YUNJAE/ NEWBIE/ NC gagal / Just read and review/ NO BASH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Tittle : Honest to Me, please!

Pair : Yunjae and Other's

Rate : M

Genre : Drama, Little Angst and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, Saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Garing, banyak typo, tidak sesuai EYD, masih butuh banyak belajar, terima kritik, saran dengan bahasa normal dan sopan.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong atau yang sekarang Jung Jaejoong bersenandung kecil di dapur apartementnya. Tangannya begitu terampil mengolah bahan mentah menjadi masakan yang menggiurkan. Hari ini ia tampak bahagia sekali. Senyum indah tak pernah lepas dari bibir semerah _cherry_ miliknya. Sejak bangun tadi pagi, senyum itu sudah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Apa yang terjadi?.

Mari kita lihat dulu penampilannya, kaos besar dengan kerah lebar melewati bahunya, hingga tali _bra_ nya kelihatan. Panjang dari kaos itu hanya sebatas paha. Kali ini dia tidak memakai celana panjang ataupun celana pendek. Apron pink motif _hello kitty_ tersampir indah di tubuhhnya. Rambut coklatnya di kuncir kuda. Membuat tengkuk putihnya terekspos dengan indah. She's so sexy, right?.

Apa alasan Jaejoong begitu bahagia hari ini?

Yap! Sebentar lagi suami tampannya, pemilik YJ Corp akan pulang. Sudah hampir satu minggu mereka tidak bertemu, sang suami sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke jepang seminggu ini. Beberapa jam yang lalu sang suami mengabarkan bahwa dia akan segera lepas landas. Jaejoong terkikik geli membayangkan bagaimana reaksi _beruang _besarnya nanti. Dia sengaja berpakaian seperti ini. Memakai kaos besar putih bergambar _beruang, _dan memilih pakaian dalam berwarna hitam. Suaminya itu pasti akan sangat tergoda.

.

.

.

CKLEK

.

.

.

Pintu depan apartemen Jaejoong terbuka, menampilkan sosok tinggi besar yang tampak gagah dengan setelan kemeja berwarna _baby blue_ di padu celana putih dan sepatu kerja berwarna _broken white_. Kacamata hitam bertengger di sela-sela hidung mancungnya. Yap, Dia adalah Jung Yunho, suami Jung Jaejoong. Yunho meletakkan tas besar yang di bawanya, kemudian melepas sepatunnya menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

.

Bibir hati Yunho melengkung ke atas menampilkan senyum menawan saat hidungnya mencium aroma masakan. Istri cantiknya pasti sedang di dapur, pikirnya.

.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, sedikit mengendap-endap. Sengaja dia tidak membunyikan bel, dia ingin memberi kejutan pada istrinya. Senyum Yunho semakin lebar kala kakinya berhenti di depan dapur. Di lihatnya penampilan Jaejoong yang eerrrr sangat _sexy_ dan menggoda. Kaos Jaejoong sedikit terangkat menampilkan _butt_nya yang tertutup kain hitam, ketika Jaejoong mengambil bumbu di lemari atas dapurnya. Membuat Yunho menelan salivanya susah payah. Dan _see,_ bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah tegang, membuat celananya semakin sesak. _Damn!_

.

.

GREP

.

.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Boo."_ bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong, kemudian mencium titik sensitif itu. Kedua tangannya terselip di pinggang Jaejoong. Jaejoong berjengkit kaget.

"eehhmm...Kau mengagetkanku, _Oppa._ eeegghh.." Jaejoong melenguh, bibir berbentuk hati itu kini mendarat di tengkuknya, mengecupi tengkuk sampai bahu Jaejoong.

"Kau sangat _sexy, Boo."_ ujar Yunho di tengah ciumannya pada tengkuk dan bahu Jaejoong. "Tapi akan lebih _sexy_ kalau Kau tidak memakai apapun, _Boo."_ Yunho meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong. Di kecupnya pipi Jaejoong yang _chubby_.

.

.

BLUSH

.

.

Pipi Jaejoong memerah mendengar ucapan frontal yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. Semakin bertambah merah saat bibir sang suami mendarat di pipinya. Mereka memang sudah lama menikah tapi entah mengapa, Jaejoong masih saja bersemu malu saat Yunho menggodanya seperti itu.

"Kau sedang menggodaku dengan berpakaian seperti ini, _Boo._ apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau bisa membangunkan yang di bawah sini kalau kau berpakaian seperti ini?" Yunho menempelkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang pada _butt_ Jaejoong. Kemudian menggesekkannya perlahan. Jemari Yunho mulai menggerayangi paha Jaejoong yang terbuka.

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu _Oppaaahh ...nngggghh..."_ Jaejoong mendesah menerima rangsangan dari Yunho. Tangannya sudah berhenti mengaduk sup yang sejak tadi di masaknya.

"Kau sengaja berpakaian seperti inikan, _Boo?"_ bisik Yunho sembari menjilati telinga Jaejoong. "Sudah tak sabar ingin di makan, Sayang." suara bass Yunho semakin berat karena menahan hasrat.

_"Nnggghhh...Ooppphh...aaaahhh."_ Jaejoong semakin tak tahan, bagian kewanitaannya sudah basah. Tangan Jaejoong terjulur meraih tombol kompor kemudian memutarnya, mematikan kompor sebelum terjadi apa-apa nantinya. Dia tahu, meskipun hanya pemanasan, Yunho tak akan bermain sebentar.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Yunho kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher kokoh Yunho, membelai rambut belakang suaminya itu. Di tatapnya manik coklat suami tercintanya, mata musang yang tajam namun teduh, yang hanya di miliki Yunho. Mata yang mampu menjeratnya hingga dia tidak mampu melepas jeratan itu. Senyum manis terkembang di bibir mungil Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berjinjit, mempertemukan _cherry lips_nya dengan bibir hati sang suami. Di lumatnya lembut bibir _sexy_ itu seolah ingin menyampaikan segala cinta dan kerinduan yang begitu besar pada Yunho. Matanya terpejam menikmati ciumannya.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Tangan kanan Yunho bergerak menekan tengkuk Jaejoong, untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Sedang tangan kirinya meremas dada kanan Jaejoong. Dada yang tidak terlalu besar namun terasa pas di genggamannya. Dada yang sudah jadi bagian terfavoritnya.

"Mmppphhhttt...nnnggghhh..." Tangan Jaejoong meremas rambut belakang Yunho, menerima rangsangan yang di berikan Yunho. Yunho sangat pandai dalam hal berciuman, dia tahu bagaimana memuaskan _yoeja _mungil ini.

Kepala Yunho bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari kenyamanan dalam ciuman mereka, seirama dengan gerakan yang juga di lakukan Jaejoong. Tangan Yunho semakin intens meremas dada Jaejoong.

Yunho melumat kasar bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong, mengigitnya bibir bawah Jaejoong kecil-kecil, meminta akses pada pemiliknya untuk segera membuka bibirnya. Tapi tampaknya Jaejoong masih ingin menggoda suaminya, ada segaris senyum kala mendengar eraman kesal dari suaminya.

Yunho meremas dada Jaejoong keras. Membuat Jaejoong memekik kaget sekaligus sakit, bibir _cherry_ itupun terbuka. Tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan itu, Yunho segera memasukkan lidahnya dengan cepat, Mengajak lidah Jaejoong untuk berperang. Mengabsen setiap sudut dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong. Membuat saliva Jaejoong meleleh sampai ke leher.

Mmmppcckk

Mmpppcckkhh

Mmpppcccckkkhhh

_"Oopphh...aaaahhhh"_ desahan pasrah meluncur dari Yoeja berkulit putih itu. Bibir Yunho kini pindah ke telinga Jaejoong, menjilat setiap sudut telinga itu, kemudian beralih menyusuri rahang Jaejoong, di kecup ringan rahang _yoeja_ yang di nikahinya dua tahun yang lalu. Lalu berpindah ke leher Jaejoong, menjilati setiap inchi leher putih itu, menghirup aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Aroma yang sangat memabukkan bagi Yunho.

Yunho semakin gencar mengerjai leher Jaejoong, memberi tanda pada setiap inchi leher putih itu. Membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, memberi akses Yunho untuk semakin intens mengerjai lehernya.

_"Oopphhh...aaaahhh..."_ remasan jemari Jaejoong semakin kuat seiring semakin gencarnya Yunho mengerjai lehernya.

"eeehhhhmmhh." gumaman sarat nafsu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir namja bermata musang itu.

Yunho kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong, melumatnya dengan kasar. Nasfunya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun, dia ingin segera melepaskan hasratnya. Dengan tergesa Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong, kemudian mendudukannya di atas meja dapur tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Tangan Yunho menyingkap kaos bagian bawah Jaejoong. Tersenyum senang merasakan celana dalam Jaejoong yang sudah basah. Di belainya lembut vagina Jaejoong dari luar.

"Eeegghh...mmmppphhtt...eehhhmmmm..." desah Jaejoong di tengah kenikmatan yang di berikan mulut dan tangan Yunho.

.

.

Namun

.

.

"Oppahhh...cchuuuhhhkkuupph" Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho yang ingin membuka celana dalamnya. Membuat Yunho melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong, marah! ya iyalah. _Libido_nya sudah benar-benar naik, tubuhnya sudah semakin panas karena nafsu tapi istri mungilnya itu justru mencegahnya melanjutkan permainan.

Jaejoong yang mengerti kalau suaminya tidak suka kegiatannya terganggu, membelai pipi namja tampan itu dengan lembut. Menatap penuh cinta pada suami yang menikahinya dua tahun lalu. Lalu tersenyum manis.

"Aku sudah masak banyak, _Oppa._ Apa _Oppa_ tidak lapar?" ujar Jaejoong sok polos, dia tahu suaminya sudah dalam _mode hard_. Dapat di lihat dari selakangan Yunho yang sudah menggembung. Tapi ia malah malah menghentikan permainan. Jaejoong sengaja melakukannya, sengaja ingin menggoda Yunho.

"Kita bisa melanjutkannya setelah makan. _Otte?"_ ujar Jaejoong, dia lalu turun dari meja, dan berjalan kembali di depan kompor. Menyalakan kompor itu lagi, ingin melanjutkan kembali acara memasaknya.

"Ck! dari pada memakan masakanmu, aku lebih ingin memakanmu, _Boo."_ ujar Yunho kesal. Dia kini kembali memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, mencumbu lagi tengkuk _yoeja_nya. Demi apapun, dia ingin melanjutkan yang tadi.

_"Oppa_ bisa memakanku nanti, tapi sekarang lebih baik _Oppa_ mandi lalu makan, sebentar lagi semua siap" Jaejoong mencoba untuk tidak mendesah. Bisa gawat kalau Yunho mendengar desahannya lagi. Bisa-bisa masakannya tidak tersentuh, percuma dong dia masak banyak kalau tak termakan. Lagipula semua masakan ini dia persembahkan untuk suami tercintanya.

"Aku mau kamu, _Boo. NOW!"_ seru Yunho semakin kesal dengan tingkah istrinya. Hei! apa kabar yang di bawah sana, yang sudah tegang sejak melihat Jaejoong tadi. Dia tidak mau bermain sendiri. Untuk apa, ada istrinya yang siap di masuki. Lagi pula _Vagina_ Jaejoong jauh lebih nikmat daripada jemari tangannya.

"Mandi, lalu makan atau _Oppa_ tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa!" Jaejoong berbalik menghadap Yunho, mata bulatnya melotot imut.

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi, bibirnya mengerucut sebal, tapi ia tetap memilih menuruti keinginan istrinya, daripada nanti tak dapat jatah. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat ekspresi Yunho, persis seperti anak kecil yang keinginannya tidak di turuti.

"Aku akan menjadi budak _Oppa_ malam ini, _Vagina_ku sudah menjerit minta di isi, _Opphhaaahhhh."_ Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, mendesah sexy dan menyingkap sedikit kaos bagian bawahnya. Berniat menggoda suaminya, ketika sang suami akan meninggalkan dapur.

"Kau nakal sekali hari ini, _Boo._ Ingatkan aku untuk menghabisimu malam ini. Akan ku pastikan kau akan jadi tawanan kamar selama satu minggu." Yunho menyeringai mesum. Kemudian melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

Jaejoong bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian Yunho, dia dalam bahaya sekarang. Aish! desah frustasi. Niatnya tadi cuma ingin menggoda suaminya, tapi siapa sangka kalau suaminya justru mengancamnya, kalau dia benar-benar di jadikan tawanan kamar bagaimana?.

.

.

.

Kau belum benar-benar mengenal suamimu Jung Jaejoong.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE

.

.

**# Mohon dukungan untuk ff baru saya ini. Mungkin sangat jelek tapi semoga masih bisa di nikmati.**

**Ff yang satunya aja belum kelar udah buat ff lagi, gpp saya lagi pengen aja, demi memenuhi keinginan otak yadong saya.**

**Mian kali ceritanya masih menggantung.**

**Ripiu pliiiissss**

**~ Cho Evil ~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Tittle : Honest to Me, Please!

Pair : YunJae and Others

Rate : M

Genre : Drama, Little angst and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan. Bolehkah saya memiliki mereka?

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, tidak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh belajar, terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang normal dan sopan, NC gagal for this chap.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

"Uuugghh...eeehhhmmm...uhhhh" Jaejoong mencoba menahan desahannya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasakan sensasi geli yang coba di ciptakan Yunho di bawah sana.

Yunho sedang berada di antara selakangan Jaejoong. Yunho tengah menjilati _vagina_ Jaejoong dengan rakus, lidahnya terjulur menggelitik bagian terdalam dari _vagina_ Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya berada di kedua payudara Jaejoong. Meremasnya seirama dengan lidahnya yang keluar masuk di lubang surga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin bergerak gelisah karena godaan Yunho. Kedua kakinya yang berada di pundak Yunho semakin menjepit kepala Yunho, saat dia merasa perutnya bergolak menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar. Matanya terpejam merasakan kenikmatan yang di terimanya di bawah sana. Kedua tangannya meremas sprei putih di bawahnya yang sudah kusut akibat ulah mereka.

"Mendesahlah, _Boo!_ Aku ingin mendengar suara sexymu." gumam Yunho di tengah lumatannya pada _vagina_ Jaejoong.

_"Beeeaarrrhhh...uuuhhhmmm"_ desah Jaejoong, _vaginanya_ berkedut kala mulut Yunho semakin menyedotnya kuat.

_"Oppphhh...aaaahhhh...pphhllee...aasseeehhh"_ Jaejoong memohon dengan sangat, dia sudah tak sanggup menahan gelombang kenikmatan ini.

"Memohonlah, Jung Jaejoong!" Yunho melepas kulumannya pada _vagina_ Jaejoong, kemudian duduk dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Tangannya pun dia tarik dari payudara Jaejoong. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata sayu sarat nafsu, ada kekecewaan yang tergambar di wajah putih itu.

"Kenapa berhenti, _Oppa?"_ protes Jaejoong, suaminya ini mau balas dendam eoh? Yunho tersenyum miring menatap Jaejoong.

"Kau curang, _Boo._ Kau sudah keluar dua kali. Sedang aku, kau sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa padaku." Yunho kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya, yang lebih terlihat mengerikan daripada menggemaskan. Merajuk _mode on._

Jaejoong mendengus kesal, kemudian beranjak dari berbaringnya. Memunguti pakaiannya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tapi sebelum mencapai pintu kamar mandi, langkahnya di cegah Yunho.

"Jangan curang, _Boo."_ Yunho memeluk tubuh telanjang Jaejoong dari belakang, mengendus leher putih istrinya.

"Hiks...hiks..." Jaejoong terisak pelan, airmatanya sudah meleleh membasahi pipi _chubby_nya.

"Hai! _Boo._ Kenapa menangis?" Yunho membalik tubuh istrinya, menangkup wajah putih yang sudah memerah. Pakaian yang tadi sempat di punguti Jaejoong jatuh kembali ke lantai.

"Hiks...hiks..." Jaejoong masih terisak, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Yunho membawa tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukan hangatnya. Tangan besarnya mengelus punggung mulus _yoeja_nya. Dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, kenapa Jaejoong menangis? Dia tak merasa melakukan kesalahan. Bukankah mereka terlihat baik-baik saja sebelumnya.

_"Mianhae."_ lirih Yunho. Yunho mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh kecil Jaejoong.

Tapi lihatnya Jaejoong, _yoeja_ itu mengeluarkan smirknya yang bagi Yunho justru terlihat menggemaskan. Oh astaga Jung Jaejoong! Yap! Dia sedang menggoda suaminya ternyata.

Jemari ramping Jaejoong memutari dada bidang Yunho, menggoda nipple suaminya itu. Yunho hanya melirikkan matanya ke bawah. Melihat senyum polos Jaejoong yang terkesan sedang menggodanya. Shit! Damn!

Tidak hanya itu saja, tangan kanan Jaejoong kini sudah berada di selakangan Yunho. Membelai dengan perlahan kejantanan Yunho. Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya, melihat suaminya yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya.

_"Oppa_ kenapa memejamkan mata? Apa ini sangat enak?" Jaejoong mulai meremas kejantanan Yunho yang kini sudah kembali tegak.

"Ssshhhhh." desis Yunho merasakan remasan Jaejoong pada kejantannya, kemudian mengocoknya pelan. Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat reaksi suaminya terhadap sentuhannya.

_"Ooppphhh...aaaahhh."_ desah Jaejoong di telinga Yunho, bibirnya kini menjilati daun telinga Yunho. "eehhmmmm" gumam Jaejoong.

"Mmmmmhhh...jjaaa...nngggaaaannnhhh..." Yunho tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya kala merasa kocokan Jaejoong makin keras, sementara bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong kini bergerilya. Mulai dari telinga berpindah pada rahang Yunho berlanjut ke leher kokoh suaminya, memberikan mahakarya terbaiknya di atas kulit _Tan_ Yunho. Tidak sampai di situ saja, bibir Jaejoong kini mengecupi dada Yunho, memberi tanda pada dada bidang itu.

"Jangan apa, _Oppaahhhhh."_ tanya Jaejoong dengan tampang polosnya. Dan sekali lagi dia mengeluarkan desahannya.

_"Sssshhhh...Bbooooohhh."_ desah Yunho, Lidah Jaejoong kini menjilati _nipple_ Yunho, mengemutnya, mengulumnya kemudian menggigitnya gemas.

Wajah Yunho memerah penuh nafsu menerima semua rangsangan yang di berikan Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya meremas pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Kakinya terasa lemas seketika, tapi dia mencoba bertahan. Gajah cantiknya ini sedang menguji kesabarannya.

Jaejoong kemudian turun, berlutut tepat di hadapan kejantanan suaminya. Pipinya memerah melihat benda besar dan panjang itu. Benda yang selalu membuatnya melayang, benda yang selalu bisa membuatnya menjerit penuh kenikmatan.

"Jangan hanya di lihat, _Boo!"_ Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah istrinya yang kini sedang memandangi benda kebanggaannya itu.

"Lalu, aku harus apa _Oppa?"_ tanya Jaejoong sok polos. Yunho benar-benar gemas dengan tingkah istrinya kali ini.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, _Boo."_ ujar Yunho gemas. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin merasakan mulut istrinya mengulum kejantanannya.

Jemari Jaejoong menyentuh benda itu, jari telunjuknya memutari kepala kejantanan Yunho, lalu bergerak ke pangkalnya. Dengan gerakan pelan tangan Yunho meremas twins ball Yunho.

"Kenap ini bisa tegang ya, _Oppa? _Padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa?" tutur Jaejoong tidak penting, kepalanya mendongak melihat reaksi Yunho. Oh ayolah! Dia pasti sangat tahu akan hal itu, bukankah sudah 2 tahun ini dia menyandang status istri.

"Sssshhhh..." Yunho memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan lembut Jaejoong yang terus menggodanya. Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat reaksi suaminya itu.

Lidah Jaejoong kemudian menggantikan tugas tangannya. Dengan lihai lidahnya menjilati kejantanan Yunho, persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang menjilati es krim. Menjilat dari ujung sampai ke pangkal.

"Hhhhmmmm...Sssshhhh..." Yunho mengeram, astaga! Istrinya kenapa berubah jadi nakal? batin Yunho.

Jaejoong kemudian memasukkan kejantanan Yunho ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Yang tentu saja tidak muat, hingga tangannya juga ikut bekerja. Jaejoong mengulum benda itu, menyedotnya sebentar kemudian mulai mengeluarmasukkan benda itu dalam mulutnya.

_"Bbhhoooohhhh..."_ erang Yunho, tangannya kini berpegang pada bahu istrinya.

"Eeehhhmmm...mmmmppphhh...hhhhmmm..." mendengar desahan Yunho membuat Jaejoong semakin keras mengulum benda itu, sesekali menyedotnya.

'Aaaggghhh...aaaauuuhhh..." racau Yunho kala mulut basah istrinya semakin menyedot kejantanannya.

"Eeeehhhmmm." Jaejoong mempercepat kulumannya.

"Fffaaaassshhh...tteeeerrrhhh..._Bboooohhhh"_ pinta Yunho saat kejantanannya mulai berkedut.

Jaejoong mendongak memandang wajah suaminya. Kepala suami mendongak dengan mata terpejam dan wajah memerah penuh nafsu. Jaejoong menyeringai di tengah kulumannya. Dapat di rasakannya kejantanan suaminya berkedut di dalam mulutnya. Dia tahu sebentar lagi suaminya akan klimaks.

Dengan wajah yang sok polos, Jaejoong melepas remasan dan kulumannya pada kejantanan Yunho. Membuat Yunho yang hampir klimaks membuka matanya dan menatap istrinya itu dengan kesal. Jaejoong berdiri dari jongkoknya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kesal dari suaminya.

"Ah aku lupa, aku sedang ada janji dengan Junsu, _Oppa!"_ seru Jaejoong menghasilkan delikan sebal dari Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali memunguti pakaiannya. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi tanpa peduli keadaan suaminya yang sudah teramat sangat _hard,_ bahkan benda itu sudah siap menyemprotkan cairannya kalau saja Jaejoong tidak menghentikan permainannya.

Dengan geram Yunho mendekati Jaejoong. Apa maksud istrinya itu? Setelah membuatnya begitu tegang, kini di tinggalkan begitu saja.

Yunho mengangkat tubuh kecil Jaejoong, menghasilkan pekikkan kaget dari pemilik tubuh itu. Dengan cepat Yunho membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke ranjang. Melemparkan Jaejoong, kemudiam dia sendiri naik dan memerangkap tubuh Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau nakal sekali hari ini, _Boo?"_ desis Yunho geram, Tangan kanannya meremas dada kiri Jaejoong yang tampak keras.

"Hhhmmmm...eeegghhhh..." desah Jaejoong, tubuh bawahnya bergerak gelisah. Dapat di rasakannya kejantanan tegang Yunho yang mengenai pahanya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Yunho beranjak dari atas tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho menangkat kedua kaki Jaejoong kemudian meletakkan di kedua bahunya. Matanya memicing melihat _vagina_ Jaejoong. Seringai mesum tercetak di bibir hati itu.

"Kau sudah sangat basah tapi masih berani menggodaku, _Boo!"_ Yunho tersenyum meremehkan. Jaejoong bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Yunho, apalagi melihat kilat nafsu di kedua mata suaminya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu nakal seperti ini, _Boo_?" Yunho mulai melumat bibir istrinya lembut, penuh cinta. Tangan kanannya mengocok kejantanannya, mempersiapkan diri memasuki surganya.

.

.

JLEB

.

.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Yunho melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam _vagina_ Jaejoong. Mendorongnya dengan sangat kuat, sampai kejantanan itu benar-benar tenggelam dalam vagina Jaejoong. Pekikkan kaget terlontar dari bibir mungil Jaejoong.

"Aaaakkkhhh..." pekik Jaejoong, setitik airmata keluar dari sudut matanya. _Vagina_ nya terasa perih akibat hujaman kejantanan Yunho.

"Mianhae, _Boo."_ bisik Yunho, di lepasnya lumatannya pada bibir Jaejoong, tangannya mengusap lembut airmata Jaejoong. Dapat di lihatnya raut kesakitan di wajah istrinya itu.

_"Oppa_ bisa bergerak sekarang." tutur Jaejoong, tangannya di kalungkan di leher kokoh suaminya. Tampaknya Jaejoong harus berpikir ulang kalau ingin menggoda suaminya lagi. Lihat sendirikan akibatnya. Tapi sekesal apapun pada ulah istrinya, Yunho tidak akan memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan kasar

Yunho mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya. Dengan pelan Yunho menarik kejantanannya sampai sebatas kepalanya kemudian di lesakkan lagi ke dalam _vagina_ basah Jaejoong.

"Aaaahhh...aaaahhh..." desah Jaejoong merasakan hujaman kejantanan Yunho. Kedua tangannya meremas bahu Yunho.

"Eeehhhhmmm...Kkaauuu...sseeemmm...pphhiiittthh... _Bboooo"_ Yunho memejamkan matanya kala di rasa _Vagina_ Jaejoong semakin menjepit kejantanannya.

"Ooouuuuhhh...aaahhhh...ffaaasshh...ttteeerrr" racau Jaejoong, dia ingin Yunho menghujam _vagina_nya lebih cepat. Yunho pun merespon dengan baik. Yunho semakin keras menghujam _vagina_ Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menarik kepala Yunho ke dadanya. Dengan cepat Yunho mengulum _nipple_ Jaejoong yang semakin merah karena tegang. Tangan Jaejoong menekan kepala Yunho.

_"Oooohhh...Oopphhh...aaaaahhhh."_

"eeeehhhmmm...hhhhmmmm..."

"eeeeeggghhh...mmmmppphhttt."

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Jaejoong. Melihat _yoeja_nya, mata Jaejoong terlihat sayu. Dia tampak pasrah dalam kungkungan tubuh besar Yunho yang terus bergerak di atasnya.

Jaejoong membelai wajah tampan suaminya, dia benar-benar merindukan _namja_nya ini. Tangan Yunho yang sedari tadi menganggur di raihnya, kemudian di letakkan di atas dadanya. Dengan senyum manisnya Jaejoong menuntun tangan Yunho untuk meremas dadanya.

" Kau sangat nakal, _Boo!"_ Yunho menyeringai. Tangannya meremas dada Jaejoong seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang terus menghujamkan kejantanannya ke _vagina_ Jaejoong.

"Uuuhgghh...tteehhrrr...uuuussshhh... _Oopppaaaahhh._ .." desah Jaejoong. Kenikmatan ini tak dapat di lukiskan. Hujaman dan remasan Yunho memberi kenikmatan tersendiri baginya.

"Eeeehhhmmm..." Yunho semakin mengeram, _vagina_ Jaejoong semakin menyempit. Menjepit kejantanan Yunho.

_"Oopppaaahhh_ ...m-meemm...bbhheee...sshhhaaarr..." rintih Jaejoong saat kejantanan Yunho semakin membesar di vaginanya.

"Kaauu...menjepitnya... _Bbooohhh..."_ Desis Yunho, kepala Yunho mendongak menahan gejolak di ujung kejantanannya. Perutnya menegang.

"Aaahhh...aaahhh...aaaahhh..."

"Aakkhhuu...akan sampai, _Boo!"_

"Bersama _Oopphhaaaahhhh"_

Yunho semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya, Jaejoong ikut bergerak berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Yunho. Jemari ramping Jaejoong semakin mencengkram kuat bahu Yunho ketika dia merasakan akan mencapai surganya.

Sama halnya dengan Jaejoong, Yunho semakin meremas dada Jaejoong. Kejantanan Yunho semakin membesar dan berkedut dalam _vagina_ Jaejoong.

_"OOPPPPAAAAA/BBOOOOOHHH"_

Pekik mereka bersamaan, Yunho ambruk di atas tubuh Jaejoong. Cairannya menyembur memenuhi rahim Jaejoong. Bahkan cairan itu sampai meluber keluar dari sela-sela selakangan Jaejoong.

"Rasanya penuh, _Oppa."_ bisik Jaejoong, nafasnya naik turun. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuh suaminya yang berpeluh.

Yunho mengecup pipi _chubby_ istrinya. Kemudian beranjak dari atas tubuh Jaejoong dan merebahkan dirinya di samping tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho menarik tubuh telanjang Jaejoong dalam pelukan hangatnya.

_"Gomawo."_ Di kecupnya bibir merah Jaejoong yang sudah membengkak sedari tadi.

_"Oppa..."_ panggil Jaejoong manja. Kepalanya mendongak menatap suaminya yang sudah terpejam.

"Ehm" Sahut Yunho.

"Bagaimana kalau aku hamil?" Ujar Jaejoong. Matanya memicing menunggu jawaban Yunho.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, _Boo!"_ Yunho menatap Jaejoong sebentar kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya. Airmata Jaejoong jatuh.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berkutat dengan bahan-bahan makanan, tubuhnya hanya berbalut kemeja besar suaminya. Yang tampak menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya. Sesekali Jaejoong meringis sakit di bagian _vagina_ nya. Suami mesumnya itu benar-benar menghajarnya habis-habisan. Entah berapa kali suaminya menyemburkan cairannya ke rahim Jaejoong. Jaejoong jatuh tertidur lebih dulu, sebelum suaminya selesai menghajarnya.

Yunho tersenyum di ujung dapur melihat Jaejoong. Tubuh bawahnya hanya tertutup handuk, rambutnya masih tampak basah. _Namja _tampan ini baru saja selesai mandi rupanya. Yunho menyeringai mesum melihat penampilan istrinya.

.

.

GREP

.

.

"Akkkhhh!" pekik Jaejoong kaget kala lengan kekar suaminya melingkari pinggangnya. Pisaunya hampir terjatuh karenanya.

"Morning _sex, Boo!"_ bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong. Nafas segarnya masuk dalam rongga telinga Jaejoong, menghantarkan rasa geli yang menggelitik.

"BIG NO!" seru Jaejoong. Kesal, tentu saja. Apa belum puas suaminya ini mengerjai tubuhnya semalaman.

"Ayolah, _Boo."_ rajuk Yunho, mulutnya mulai menciumi tengkuk Jaejoong.

_"Ooppaaahhh..._jangan. Hari ini aku akan bertemu klien." ujar Jaejoong manja.

"Sekali saja, _Boo."_ rengek Yunho sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Aku tidak yakin _Oppa_ akan melakukannya satu kali saja." Jaejoong mendelik tajam, bukannya takut Yunho justru tersenyum geli. Istrinya ini tampak menggemaskan daripada menyeramkan.

"Aku janji." Yunho mengangkat jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya membentuk huruf V.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya bosan. Selalu bilang sekali tapi akhirnya nanti berkali-kali. Jaejoong mematikan kompornya. Supnya sudah matang setelah sebelumnya di icipi dan rasanya sangat pas menurut Jaejoong.

Yunho meletakkan tangan kirinya di pundak Jaejoong, tangan kanannya di letakkan di paha belakang Jaejoong. Dengan sekali hentakan tubuh Jaejoong sudah ada dalam gendongannya. Kemudian membawa Jaejoong ke dalam kamar.

_"KYAAAAA...OPPAAAAAA...AANDWAEEEEEE!"_

.

.

.

.

TBC

**~OMO...OMO...**

**MIAN NC NYA KURANG HOT, DI SARANKAN BACA DIATAS KOMPOR BIAR TAMBAH HOT.**

**PENULIS GK BERPENGALAMAN.**

***GOMAWO UNTUK SEMUA YANG REVIEW,FOLLOW ATO FAVORITIN CERITA SAYA. INI BUAT NAMBAH SEMANGAT SAYA DALAM BERKARYA.**

***INI SUDAH PANJANG KAN?**

***RIPIU PLIIIIISSSS!**

**^^ CHO EVIL ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Tittle : Honest to me, Please!

Pair : YunJae and Others

Rate : M

Genre : Drama, Little angst and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, Saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Banyak typo, Tidak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh banyak belajar, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa normal dan sopan.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

Yunho menghimpit tubuh Jaejoong di dinding di dekat pintu kamar mereka. Mencumbu dengan rakus bibir _cherry_ yang sudah membengkak. Tangan kanannya memeluk erat pinggang ramping istrinya, tangan kirinya bergerak lincah melepas kancing kemeja yang di pakai Jaejoong. Melihat dandanan Jaejoong tadi, membuat libido seorang Jung Yunho kembali hard.

"Mmmpppphhhttt...eeeuuugghh" desah Jaejoong saat tangan kiri suaminya menangkup dadanya, meremasnya pelan.

"Eeeehhmmm...hhhmmm..." bibir Yunho bergerak lihai di atas bibir Jaejoong, mengulum dan menjilati bibir sexy Jaejoong yang seolah terus menggodanya.

_"Ooppphhh...aaaahhh"_ Jaejoonh semakin tak kuasa menahan godaan dari suaminya itu. Di kalungkannya kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho.

"Eeeehhhmm..." Yunho kini beralih ke leher putih sang istri, mengecapnya berulang kali, menciptakan warna merah keunguan di leher putih itu.

"Aaaaccchhh... _Ooppphhh...aaahhh..."_ pekik Jaejoong kaget kala Yunho tiba-tiba mengangkat kaki kiri Jaejoong, meletakkannya di pinggangnya. Kemudian jemari tangan kirinya mulai menggoda _vagina_ Jaejoong.

"Mendesahlah, _Boo_. Aku suka saat kau meneriakkan namaku dalam desahanmu. eeeehhhmmmm..." Bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong, di jilatnya telinga Jaejoong, mengulumnya kemudian mengecupnya.

"Aaaahhh...aaahhh...aaahhh..._Beeeaaaarrrhhh..._" desah Jaejoong makin menjadi kala di rasakannya tiga jari suaminya mulai keluar masuk ke _vagina_nya.

"Eeeeggghh..." Yunho semakin melesakkan jarinya, menyentuh titik _sweetspot_ istrinya, membuat seorang Jung Jaejoong semakin bergerak gelisah.

"Kau suka, _Boo_?" Yunho mengerakkan jarinya semakin keras, bibirnya mengukir seringaian.

"Eeeehhmmm..." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menikmati jari suaminya yang terus menusuk-nusuk _vagina_ basahnya.

"Aku tak sabar ingin merasakan _vagina_mu menjepit kejantananku, _Boo_!" bisik Yunho seduktif.

"Eeehhhmmm...Llaaa..kkhhhuuuu...kkkaaannn..._Bbeeeeaaaarrhhh_" desah Jaejoong lagi, ia sudah tak tahan. Dia ingin suaminya merasukinya, bukan hanya jari-jarinya.

Yunho tersenyum mengejek ke arah istrinya, melepaskan ketiga jarinya dari _vagina_ Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong mengerang kecewa, Jaejoong membuka matanya, menatap sayu suaminya yang sedang menyeringai mesum.

.

.

.

JLEB

.

.

.

"Aaaakkkkhhh..." pekik Jaejoong, tangannya kuat meremas bahu suaminya.

Dan dimulailah pagi yang panas di apartement mereka, selanjutnya hanya ada desahan dan pekikkan nikmat dari keduanya. Jung Jaejoong, Kau tak kan selamat.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Tangannya sedang mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya. Dengusan kesal meluncur dari bibirnya kala dia tak menemukan apa yang sedang di carinya. Jaejoong sedang mencari sebuah syal. Hanya syal memang tapi syal itulah yang akan menyelamatkannya.

Jaejoong tampak berpikir keras, dimana dia meletakkan syalnya. Memang sich syal yang lain ada, tapi Jaejoong mencari warna yang cocok dengan pakaian yang sedang di gunakannya sekarang. _Yoeja_ cantik itu kini tengah memakai _minni dress_ putih di padu _blazer_ warna _peach_ dengan lengan 3/4. Tampak cantik bukan dan kalau saja suami mesumnya tidak mengukir begitu banyak _kissmark_ di lehernya di tak mungkin serepot ini bukan. Ingatkan Jaejoong untuk memberikan hukuman setimpal pada suaminya itu.

"Kau tak perlu memakai ini, _Boo_." Yunho yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai celana rumahan langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang. Menarik syal yang sudah di lilitkan di leher istrinya. Kemudian menciumi tengkuk istrinya, menghirup wangi vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh putih itu.

"Eeehhmmm..._Oppa_ cuukhh...uuupphh.." Jaejoong melenguh pelan merasakan hisapan bibir Yunho pada tengkuknya.

"Nikmati saja, _Boo_." Yunho semakin gencar menciumi tengkuk Jaejoong, Kali ini jajahannya beralih ke pundak Jaejoong, tangan kanannya sudah menggerayagi paha putih Jaejoong.

Ddrrrrrtttt Drrrrtttt

"_Oppahhhh..._" Jaejoong mulai berontak dalam pelukan Yunho. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari suami mesumnya. Hei! Ponselnyanya sudah menjerit minta di angkat.

"Eeehhmmm..." Yunho mengeram gemas, tangannya semakin erat memeluk Jaejoong. Takut kehilangan moment menikmati tubuh istrinya. Juga tak peduli getaran ponsel istrinya.

"_Oppaaahhh_...CUKUP!" teriak Jaejoong akhirnya. Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya, memandang wajah istrinya yang sudah memerah karena marah. Menghasilkan decakan sebal pemilik bibir hati itu.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati nakas, di raihnya ponselnya yang sedari tadi sudah menjerit ingin di angkat. Di liriknya layar ponselnya, oh astaga! Junsu-ie, nama itu tertera di layar ponsel. Jaejoong mengambil nafas dalam lalu membuangnya pelan. Bebek cerewet itu pasti ngamuk, batin Jaejoong.

"Yeobose..." ucapan Jaejoong terputus oleh sebuah lengkingan.

**"YAK! KIM JAEJOONG, AH ANI JUNG JAEJOONG...KEMANA SAJA KAU? APA KAU TAHU INI JAM BERAPA?"** Jaejoong meringis mendengarkan teriakan sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya, di liriknya Jam dinding yang menggantung, 11.15. Astaga! Pantas saja.

**"APA KAU TULI, JUNG JAEJOOOONG...?"** Jaejoong menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, dia benar-benar tuli kalau Junsu terus teriak-teriak.

"Aku bisa benar-benar tuli kalau bicara seperti itu terus Junsu-ie." sahut Jaejoong kalem.

**"Yak! KAU MENYALAHKANKU? CEPAT KESINI. AKU SUDAH MENGUNDUR JANJI KITA BERTEMU KLIEN. KALAU KLIEN ITU SAMPAI MARAH KAU YANG HARUS MENANGGUNG AKIBATNYA JUNG _PABBO_!"** Junsu semakin emosi.

_"Aaakkhhh...Oppa..."_ Pekik Jaejoong kala lengan kekar suaminya kini melingkar di pinggangnya. Dan bibir suaminya mendarat di pipinya.

**"KAU MAU APALAGI, JUNG JAEJOONG! CEPAT KEMARI!" **Pekikkan Junsu semakin nyaring, dan Jaejoong yakin di tempatnya sekarang sahabatnya itu sedang mencak-mencak tak karuan.

"Kau berisik sekali, Suie." sahut Yunho, ponsel Jaejoong kini sudah berpindah ke tangan Yunho.

**"YAK! _OPPA...BERIKAN_ PONSELNYA PADA JOONGIE!"** teriak Junsu makin kesal.

"Kau bisa membuatnya tuli kalau kau terus-terusan berteriak Park Junsu." Ujar Yunho, Jaejoong berusaha mengambil ponselnya tapi Yunho selalu menjauhkannya.

**"Namaku Kim Junsu, bukan Park Junsu, Jung _Pabbo!"_** Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, yang tentu saja tidak dapat di lihat oleh Yunho maupun Jaejoong. Tapi lihatlah pipi tembamnya bersemu merah. Malu, eoh!

"Hhaaahhaa...Setelah ini aku akan mengatakan pada si Park jidat itu, agar cepat-cepat menikahimu." Yunho tertawa nyaring, sangat menyenangkan menggoda sahabat istrinya itu.

**"Aish! Apa maksud _Oppa?_ Cepat berikan Ponselnya pada Joongie, _Oppa."_** rajuk Junsu. Yunho hanya tersenyum, melihat istrinya yang justru menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Hari ini Boojaejoongie tidak masuk kerja, Ny Park!" Seru Yunho. "Aaawww..._Boo_, kau menyakitiku." pekik Yunho saat Jaejoong melayangkan cubitannya di lengan Yunho.

"Jangan bicara seenaknya, _Oppa_!" Jaejoong mendelik kesal, kemudian meraih ponselnya dari tangan Yunho.

"Aku akan segera kesana, Suie." Jaejoong mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di nakas.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati cermin. Merapikan penampilannya. Sedang Yunho hanya berdecak sebal.

"Kau tidak bisa libur hari ini, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho yang kini tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong.

"Aku ada janji dengan klien hari ini, _Oppa_." ujar Jaejoong, melirik suaminya dari cermin yang ada di depannya.

"Ayolah, _Boo_...ini hari libur, Apa kau tak merindukanku?" Yunho mulai merajuk. Di poutkannya bibir hati itu, yang terlihat mengerikan bukan menggemaskan.

"Aku sangat merindukan, _Oppa_. Sampai dadaku rasanya sesak." Jaejoong berbalik dan mendekati Suaminya. Duduk di pangkuan suaminya, kemudian membelai wajah suaminya.

"Eeeehhhmm..." Yunho memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut istrinya.

"Tapi hari ini aku harus pergi, Aku sudah janji _Oppa_. Aku tak mungkin membatalkannya, _Oppa_ tahu sendirikan, bebek gendut itu akan mencincangku kalau akun membatalkannya." Jaejoong menyurukkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya. Menikmati aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh Yunho.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Percuma meminta Jaejoong libur, Jaejoong begitu mencintai pekerjaan sebagai _Wedding Planner._ Memang bukan pekerjaan yang mengikat, kadang Jaejoong juga lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah saja. Tapi kalau kayak gini, dia jadi menyesal mengijinkan istrinya kerja. Egois kau Jung!

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah kau akan pulang cepat." Yunho membelai lembut punggung Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku janji _Oppa_." Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Yunho, memberikan senyum manisnya ada suami tercintanya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan melayaniku lagi sampai aku puas, _Boo_." Yunho menyentil hidung mancung Jaejoong, memberi senyum mesum.

"Yak! Apa maksud _Oppa_? Apa _Oppa_ belum puas menghajarku semalam hingga pagi?" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. "_Vagina_ ku masih sakit _Oppa."_ rajuk Jaejoong.

Chup

"Tidak akan pernah puas, Boo. Kalau itu kamu." Yunho mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong. "Aku tak peduli, kau harus di hukum karena meninggalkanku di hari yang seharusnya bisa kita nikmati berdua, Boojaejoongie." lanjut Yunho di sertai seringaian.

Jaejoong beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho. Sangat menyebalkan bicara dengan suaminya ini, karena ujung-ujungnya pasti tak jauh dari adegan ranjang. Jaejoong mengambil tas yang sudah di siapkannya, memasukkan ponselnya. Kemudian kembali mendekati Yunho.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu _Oppa,_ kau tinggal menghangatkannya saja, aku berangkat _Oppa. Saranghae_." Jaejoong memberikan ciuman di pipi dan bibir suaminya.

"Ehm." balas Yunho, ingin rasanya melumat bibir itu lagi. Tapi dia harus puas hanya mendapat ciuman kecil dari istrinya.

Jaejoong melangkah keluar dari kamar mereka, tanpa menoleh lagi pada suaminya. Setelah menutup pintu, Jaejoong bersandar di pintu. Airmatanya mengalir, hatinya sesak. Selalu seperti ini, setiap kali Jaejoong berucap "Saranghae", Yunho tak pernah membalas ucapannya. Apa suaminya itu tak pernah mencintainya? Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak sedang sakitkan, Joongie?" Ujar Junsu. Mereka kini duduk di sebuah kafe, menunggu klien mereka.

"Sudah berapa kali kau bertanya seperti itu, Junsu-ie." Jaejoong memutar matanya bosan. Sejak dia datang tadi, sudah 5 kali ini Junsu menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Kau aneh Joongie, di luar sangat panas tapi kau malah pakai syal. Apa tidak tambah panas?" Junsu memperhatikan sekali lagi penampilan Jaejoong. Kemudian menggeleng-geleng tak jelas.

"Kau pasti tahu jawabannya, Suie." Ujar Jaejoong masih memandang laptopnya, mencari-cari data untuk bahan referensi.

"Apa _beruang_ mesummu itu menyerangmu dengan ganas?" tanya Junsu, tangannya membuka syal yang melilit leher Jaejoong. Mengintip apa yang coba di tutupi sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Suie?" desis Jaejoong kesal, tangannya kembali membenahi syalnya.

"Heee...aku hanya ingin lihat hasil karya si _beruang_ mesum itu." Junsu tertawa lebar, mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengah membentuk huruf V.

"Kau akan mengalaminya nanti kalau kau menikah dengan jidat lebar itu, Apa kau lupa kalau Park jidat itu lebih mesum?" ujar Jaejoong kesal. Junsu sudah bergidik ngeri mendengar ocehan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Merutuki sifat mesum suaminya itu. Lain kali dia tak akan mengijinkan _beruang_ mesum itu mengukir lehernya. Benar-benar merepotkan dan menyebalkan. Apa kau bisa melarang suamimu Jung Jaejoong?

"_Eonni_...sini!" teriak Junsu, yang mampu membuat Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, mengikuti arah pandang Junsu.

Di pintu masuk tampak 2 orang _yoeja_ yang baru saja memasuki restoran. Tampak anggun dengan _minni dress _mereka kenakan. Salah satu dari _yoeja_ itu melambaikan tangannya, di balas lambaian tangan juga oleh Junsu.

_"Anneyeong"_ Sapa mereka berdua begitu sampai di depan meja Junsu dan Jaejoong. Badan merekapun sedikit membungkuk.

_"Anneyeong"_ balas Junsu dan Jaejoong kompak, kemudian sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Silahkan!" lanjut Junsu.

"_Mianhae_ ...membuat kalian menunggu." ujar _Yoeja_ dengan rambut pirang penuh penyesalan. Menampilkan senyum cantik di bibirnya.

"Kami yang minta maaf _Eonni,_ seharusnya kita bisa bertemu pagi tadi. Tapi malah di undur siang-siang begini." ujar Junsu canggung, matanya melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Di tanggapi Jaejoong dengan senyum kaku.

_"Gwenchanayo,_ tadi pagi aku sedang ada acara Suie, jadi aku cukup senang waktu kau mengundur waktu pertemuannya." _Yoeja_ itu tersenyum lagi.

"Oh ya...ini teman saya, Kim Jaejoong." Junsu mengenalkan Jaejoong pada kliennya.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida" Jaejoong tersenyum sopan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh...Kim Heechul imnida, panggil saja Chullie _Eonni,_ seperti Junsuie memanggilku." Jawab _Yoeja_ itu yang ternyata bernama Heechul, Jaejoong sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya. Nama itu sudah tak asing di telinganya. Dia pernah mendengar seseorang menyebut nama itu, tapi siapa? Dia lupa.

"Ne..." Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Oh ini temanku, Kwon Boa." Heechul memperkenalkan temannya, Boa pun tersenyum manis pada Junsu dan Jaejoong.

Setelah acara perkenalan itu, mereka mulai membahas tentang konsep pernikahan yang di inginkan Heechul. Pembicaraan serius itu bergulir dengan cepat, hingga tak terasa waktu sudah beranjak sore.

"Ah sudah sore, _Eonni_!" Seru Junsu. Kedua tangannya terentang, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena sedari tadi duduk.

"Kau benar, Suie," Heechul melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ku rasa semua sudah selesai, tinggal lihat tempat lalu realisasinya saja. Apa masih ada yang _Eonni_ inginkan di acara pernikahan _Eonni_ nanti?" tanya Jaejoong, tangannya merapikan beberapa barang yang tadinya berserakan di meja.

"Ku rasa itu saja dulu, Jae. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu kalau memang masih ada yang kurang." ujar Heechul. "Yak! jangan senyum-senyum sendiri Boa, kau membuatku takut!" seru Heechul yang melihat temannya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ck! Kau mengganggu sekali, Chullie." Boa berdecak kesal.

"Omo...omo...Gombal sekali Yunnie mu itu." ejek Heechul saat dia melirik sms yang baru masuk di ponsel Boa.

"Seperti Hannie mu tidak saja." cibir Boa

"Setidaknya dia tidak membual, dia mencintaiku makanya dia menikahiku, kalau kau...Aku yakin Jung Yunho _Pabbo_ itu tidak begitu mencintaimu, lagipula kau pernah meninggalkannya dua tahun yang lalu." ujar Heechul, senyum mengejek tercetak di bibirnya.

"Yak! Jangan bicara sembarangan Kim Heechul. Seharusnya kau mendoakan kami, bukan malah bicara seperti itu, lagipula kami baru memulainya lagi, Kim Heechul!" seru Boa kesal.

"Ah...aku tahu, Jepang membawa perubahan besar buat kalian eoh." goda Heechul, membuat pipi Boa memerah malu.

Jaejoong terpaku di tempatnya. Menyimak pembicaran dua _yoeja_ di depannya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, mendengar nama suaminya di sebut- sebut dua _yoeja_ itu. Dan apa tadi? Jepang? Jemarinya mengepal erat di bawah meja. Apa suaminya bermain di belakangnya? Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kami pulang dulu, _Eonni_!" ujar Junsu, dia bisa melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang tampak _shock_ mendengar pernyataan Heechul dan Boa.

Junsu menarik lengan Jaejoong, menyadarkan pemilik _doe eyes_ itu akan lamunannya. Jaejoong dan Junsu membungkukkan badannya, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Heechul dan Boa.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk di pinggir Jendela, mereka kini sudah ada di sebuah ruko yang menjadi kantor mereka. Ruko bertingkat dua dengan desain minimalis. Lantai satu di jadikan kantor, sedang lantai dua menjadi tempat tinggal bagi Junsu.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, Joongie. Mungkin yang di maksud Heechul _Eonni_ dan Boa _Eonni_ bukan si _beruang_ mesum itu." Junsu datang membawa secangkir coklat panas. Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu Jaejoong duduk diam di dekat jendela.

"Aku ingin meyakini itu, tapi hatiku mengatakan yang mereka maksud adalah suamiku." Ujar Jaejoong lemah, matanya menatap nanar jalanan yang agak ramai.

"Percayalah Joongie, _Yunho_ Oppa tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Junsu menepuk-nepuk pundak Jaejoong lembut. "Apa perlu aku tanyakan pada Yoochun _Oppa_?" tanya Junsu, meminta pertimbangan pada Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu, Suie. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang aku harus percaya pada Yunho _Oppa_!" Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, memberi senyum pada sahabatnya itu.

Ingin sekali percaya, tapi hatinya berdenyut sakit setiap mengingat kembali obrolan Heechul dan Boa. Kalau semua ini benar, inikah alasannya kenapa Yunho tak pernah membalas ucapan cintanya selama ini? Lalu dia di anggap apa selama ini? Jaejoong menangis lirih, dadanya benar-benar sesak. Aku harus bagaimana? Tanyanya dalam hati. Junsu memandang miris pada sahabatnya. Dia sangat tahu, bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong saat ini. Hati istri mana yang tidak sakit mendengar nama suaminya di sebut-sebut _yoeja_ lain. Apalagi mereka di indikasikan memiliki hubungan khusus.

.

.

Drrrrt Drrrrtt Drrrttt

.

.

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Di liriknya layar ponselnya. My Hubby, Yunho menelponnya. Jaejoong menyeka airmatanya, mengatur nafasnya sebelum mengangkat panggilan pada ponselnya.

"Yoeboseo" Sapa Jaejoong lirih.

"Kau dimana, _Boo_? Kau meninggalkan suamimu sendirian di rumah, apa kau tak merindukanku? Aku sudah mati bosan, _Boo_." sepertinya Yunho mulai merajuk.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang, _Oppa_." ujar Jaejoong lembut. Airmatanya kembali membasahi pipi putihnya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit.

"Ne, cepatlah pulang, _Boo_." Yunho mengakhiri panggilannya. Menyisakan Jaejoong dengan deraian airmata, Junsu mendekap erat tubuh sahabatnya. Menyalurkan kenyamanan.

.

.

Pintar sekali kau menutupinya, _Oppa_?

.

.

Apa arti hadirku buatmu, _Oppa_?

.

.

.

.

TBC

*** Yeeaaaayyyy...**

**Moga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Saya sudah berusaha...^_^**

**Orang ketiganya udah muncul, ada yang tanya kenapa pake cast Boa bukan Ahra?**

**Saya baru liat pic nya Appa yang bareng BoA, jadinya y saya pakai BoA.**

*** GOMAWO UNTUK SEMUANYA YANG SUDAH MEREVIEW, MEMFOLLOW DAN MEMFAVORITKAN FF INI.**

** RASANYA HAPPY BANGET, KALIAN PENYEMANGAT SAYA...**

** LOVE YOU ALL 3**

**# HUG ATU-ATU**

*** Mian kalo ada salah dalam penulisan kata pada ff saya ini.**

**RIPIU PLIIIIIISSSSS**

**~ CHO EVIL ~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

Tittle : Honest to me, Please!

Pair : YunJae and Others

Rate : M

Genre : Drama, Little angst and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, Saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Tidak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh belajar dalam hal penulisan, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan normal.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

.

"_Ne...Nado saranghae changi_." Yunho mengakhiri panggilannya, bibir hatinya menyunggingkan senyum. Bahagia sekali, eoh!

Jaejoong berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Memandang nanar punggung suaminya, sorot kesedihan tampak jelas di kedua matanya. Airmata sudah berkumpul di sudut mata _doe_nya. Sesak, dadanya benar-benar sesak. Siapa, siapa yang tengah di telpon suaminya? Kenapa begitu mesra sekali?

Jaejoong melangkan kakinya ke dapur, mencoba meredam gejolak dalam hatinya. Tangannya meraih gelas, menuangkan air dingin yang di ambilnya dari kulkas. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong meneguk air itu, berharap bisa mendinginkan hatinya. Perlahan Jaejoong memukul-mukul dadanya, demi mengurangi sesak yang menderanya.

.

.

.

GREP

.

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang, _Boo_. Aku tak mendengar kau membuka pintu?" Yunho memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong, merasakan betapa pas tubuh ini dalam rengkuhannya.

"Kau terlalu asik menelpon, _Oppa_. Sampai tak mendengar aku membuka pintu!" sahut Jaejoong datar, di letakkannya kembali gelasnya. Yunho terdiam kaku. Apa istrinya ini mendengar pembicaraannya?

"Oh...itu tadi temanku, _Boo_. Mengajakku ketemuan." jelas Yunho, tampak kegugupan dalam ucapannya.

"Eehhm." Jaejoong bergumam pelan. "Kenapa tidak _Oppa_ temui, mungkin penting!" lanjut Jaejoong datar. Hatinya semakin sakit, teman. Apa pada teman harus bilang _Nado saranghae_? Sedang pada dirinya yang adalah istrinya, tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan itu. Apa salahku _Oppa_? Bisiknya dalam hati.

"Karena aku sangat merindukanmu, _Bogoshippo_." Yunho mengecup bahu istrinya pelan, kemudian berlanjut ke pipi _chubby_ Jaejoong.

"_Oppa_ sudah makan?" tanya Jaejoong, di jawab anggukan kepala Yunho yang bersandar di bahunya. Kalau dalam keadaan yang baik, Jaejoong pasti sudah menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat _namja_nya. Tapi sekarang, hatinya menjerit sakit. Membayangkan bahwa bukan hanya dia yang ada dalam rengkuhan tubuh hangat suaminya.

"Kau sudah makan, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho di iringi kecupan di tengkuk Jaejoong.

"Sudah, aku ingin mandi, _Oppa_!" Jaejoong bergerak tak nyaman dalam dekapan Yunho.

"Tapi aku ingin memakanmu, _Boo_!" seru Yunho, bibir hatinya mulai menciumi leher Jaejoong yang sudah di bebaskan dari syal yang melilitnya.

"Eeegh...aku lelah _Oppa_." tolak Jaejoong, mencoba menjauhkan diri dari rengkuhan suaminya.

"Ck! Kau sudah janji, _Boo_." Yunho berdecak kesal. Istrinya berhasil lolos dari rengkuhannya. Dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Mendengar decakan kesal suaminya, Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat kenop pintu kamarnya. Airmatanya sudah menetes, sakit. Suaminya hanya mengharapkan tubuhnya. Tuhan! Kuatkan aku, mohonnya dalam hati.

"Aku tak pernah berjanji, _Oppa_. Bukankah _Oppa_ yang selalu memutuskan semuanya sendiri!" Sahut Jaejoong pelan. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya, kemudian masuk dan menutupnya pelan. Tangisnya benar-benar pecah, tubuhnya sudah merosot. Semoga ini hanya mimpi!

Yunho terdiam mendengar jawaban istrinya. Selama dua tahun menikah, tak pernah sekalipun Jaejoong menolaknya. Selelah apapun seorang Jung Jaejoong, dia akan selalu memprioritaskan keinginan suaminya itu.

Tunggu! kalau istrinya datang pas dia sedang menelpon. Mungkinkah Jaejoong mendengar pembicaraannya? Aish! Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tapi istrinya itu tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ah! _Pabbo_ sekali kau Jung. Bukankah seorang wanita sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya?

.

.

.

Malam ini mereka lalui dalam diam. Yunho sudah terlelap beberapa jam yang lalu. Tangannya setia melingkari pinggang Jaejoong. Meskipun Jaejoong tidur dengan memunggunginya.

Tapi tidak demikian bagi Jaejoong. _Yoeja_ itu masih terjaga, matanya menerawang jauh. Pikirannya benar-benar tidak tenang. Benarkah suaminya selingkuh? Kalau iya, lalu bagaimana dengan rumah tangganya nanti? Apa dia sanggup tanpa Yunho?

Jaejoong tersenyum miris mengingat pertemuannya dengan Yunho. Pertemuan yang tak sengaja terjadi. Pertemuan yang pada akhirnya membawa dia ke kehidupannya yang sekarang.

.

.

.

_**Flashback On**_

.

.

.

_Bruuukkk_

_Seorang yoeja bermata doe menabrak namja bermata musang di depan sebuah gereja. Membuat Yoeja mungil itu tersungkur, sikunya sudah berdarah. Perih sekali. Bibir cherrynya mengerucut imut.  
_

_"Mianhae...Kau tak apa?" tanya namja itu, namja itu menghampiri yoeja doe itu. Yoeja itu tak menyahut, tapi bibirnya meringis sakit._

_"Sini..." Namja itu menarik lengan sang yoeja, memperhatikan luka yang berdarah di siku yoeja itu._

_Namja itu mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di saku jasnya. Melilitkan sapu tangan itu pada siku yoeja doe itu. Lalu tersenyum manis pada sang yoeja. Yoeja putih itu memandang bergantian antara sikunya yang sudah terlilit sapu tangan dengan namja bermata musang itu. Mata bulatnya mengerjap lucu, membuat namja itu gemas lalu mengacak lembut rambut Yoeja itu._

_._

_._

_Blush_

_._

_._

_Semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih yoeja itu. Membuat Yoeja itu tertunduk malu. Namja itu semakin terkekeh melihat reaksi sang yoeja. Imut sekali, batin namja itu.  
_

_"Yak! Kau lama sekali, Joongie!" pekik seorang yoeja monthok, membuat Yoeja doe itu menoleh._

_"Mianhae Suie." lirih yoeja yang di panggil Joongie tadi._

_"Omo...omo...kenapa sikumu Joongie?" heboh yoeja monthok yang di panggil Suie itu. Kemudian membantu yoeja doe untuk berdiri. Mata Yoeja monthok itu mendelik lebar ke arah namja musang tadi._

_"Jangan melihatnya seperti itu, Suei. Dia tidak bersalah, aku tadi yang menabraknya." jelas yoeja doe pada sahabatnya. "Mianhae..Tuan..."_

_"Yunho, Jung Yunho." Namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya._

_"Oh...Kim Jaejoong imnida, dan ini temanku Kim Junsu." sahut yoeja bernama Jaejoong, ikut memperkenalkan dirinya dan temannya._

_"Yak! Hyuuuung..." jerit seorang namja berjidat lebar, menghampiri Yunho dengan tampang jutek._

_"Kau mau membuatku tuli Yoochun-ah!" gerutu Yunho, tangannya mengorek-orek telinganya yang tidak gatal._

_"Astaga hyung! Aku dan pastur Lee menunggumu di dalam, kau malah enak-enakkan kenalan dengan yoeja di sini!" cerocos namja yang di panggil Yoochun oleh Yunho tadi dengan tampang kesal._

_"Mianhae...saya membuat urusan anda terganggu." ujar Jaejoong penuh penyesalan._

_"Eh...nugu?" tanya Yoochun, matanya melotot kagum akan kecantikan dua Kim.#plak_

_"Kim Jaejoong imnida, ini teman saya. Kim Junsu." Jaejoong dan Junsu membungkuk sopan. Senyum manis terukir di bibir dua kim itu, membuat Yunho dan Yoochun terpesona._

_._

_._

_._

_Dua hari kemudian_

_._

_._

_._

_"Yunho Oppa!" seru Jaejoong kala mendapati sosok namja yang di kenalnya tengah duduk sendiri di bangku sebuah taman._

_"Jae..." Yunho menoleh dan memberi senyum manisnya pada Jaejoong._

_"Apa yang Oppa lakukan disini?" tanya Jaejoong, dia kini sudah duduk di samping Yunho. Senyumnya terkembang cantik menghiasi wajah putihnya._

_"Menikmati udara sore, kau sendiri. Sedang apa di sini?" Yunho mengacak pelan rambut Jaejoong, sejak bertemu dua hari yang lalu, entah mengapa Yunho sangat suka mengacak rambut Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat sangat mengemaskan, bibirnya akan terpout dengan pipi memerah saat Yunho mengacak rambutnya. Dan harus di akui, Yunho sangat menyukai ekspresi Jaejoong yang seperti ini._

_"Aku dari gereja Oppa, ada urusan sedikit. Kebetulan tadi lewat sini dan aku melihat Oppa duduk sendirian disini." jelas Jaejoong, tangannya terangkat untuk membenahi tatanan rambutnya yang tadi sempat diacak Yunho._

_"Bukan menguntitku kan?" tanya Yunho menggoda. Badannya di condongkan ke arah Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya._

_"Yak! A-apa yang Oppa lakukan?" teriak Jaejoong, kepalanya di palingkan ke kiri. Dadanya berdegup kencang saat ini._

_"Hahahaha...Kau lucu sekali, Jaejoongie." tawa renyah Yunho menggelegar, dia benar, sangat menyenangkan menggoda Jaejoong._

_"Aish! Oppa jangan menggodaku terus!" Jaejoong kembali mempoutkan bibir cherrynya, kesal eoh._

_"Kau belum menjawab, apa yang kau lakukan disini Jaejoongie?" Yunho menyentil gemas dahi Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. Tangannyaengusap-usap dahi yang baru saja di sentil Yunho._

_"Bukankah aku tadi sudah bilang, aku baru saja dari gereja itu, Oppa." Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah gereja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang._

_"Ada urusan apa?" tanya Yunho penasaran._

_"Ah ya...aku belum bilang ya pada Oppa. Aku seorang Wedding planner Oppa. Ada salah satu klienku ingin menggelar pernikahannya di gereja itu. Tapi sayang sekali pada tanggal itu, gereja itu sudah di booking, huufftt." Jaejoong membuang nafasnya pelan. Kliennya pasti akan marah-marah lagi._

_Yunho hanya manggut-manggut mendengar ocehan Jaejoong. Tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi Jaejoong. Yoeja itu penuh dengan ekspresi. Entah mengapa sangat menyenangkan berada di samping yoeja ini. meski hanya sekedar duduk berdua.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah kejadian itu, Jaejoong tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Yunho. Hanya sesekali saja mereka terlibat pembicaraan melalui sms. Ada rasa rindu yang kadang menghampiri Jaejoong, Entah mengapa, dia merasa begitu nyaman di dekat Yunho. Imajinasi liarnya pun kadang membayangkan seandainya Yunho memeluknya, mencumbunya dan menyentuhnya. Astaga! Kim Jaejoong kau mesum sekali._

_._

_._

_._

_Suatu sore_

_._

_._

_._

_"Joongie!" Yunho menepuk pundak Jaejoong, membuat pemilik pundak berjengkit kaget dan menoleh._

_"Oppa! Apa yang Oppa lakukan disini?" pekik Jaejoong kaget. Senyum terkembang lebar saat mendapati orang yang di rindukannya ada di hadapannya saat ini._

_"Bogoshippo." bisik Yunho pelan, membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong blingsatan. Pipinya bersemu merah, bibirnya mengerucut imut._

_"Pembual!" sahut Jaejoong, meski tak dapat di pungkiri hatinya berbunga-bunga mendapat kata rindu dari namja yang juga di rindukannya._

_"Hahahaaa...Apa tak boleh aku merindukanmu Jung Jaejoong?" ujar Yunho santai, dia kini sudah duduk di samping Jaejoong. Mata bulat itu mengerjap lucu, heran dengan panggilan yang baru terlontar dari pemilik bibir hati itu._

_"Yak! Apa yang Oppa katakan, namaku Kim Jaejoong, bukan Jung Jaejoong!" teriak Jaejoong kesal setelah sadar dengan ucapan Yunho. Bukan kesal yang sebenarnya sich. Karena nyatanya hatinya semakin berbunga-bunga mendengar panggilan itu._

_"Haahahaaa...sebentar lagi aku akan mengubahnya menjadi Jung Jaejoong." Yunho semakin tertawa renyah. Bukankah dia pernah bilang, sangat menyenangkan melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang seperti ini._

_"M-maksud Oppa? Ah Oppa hanya bercandakan?" Ujar Jaejoong gugup. Apa maksud namja ini? Apa namja ini bercanda?_

_"Jaejoongie dengar! Aku tak kan mengulanginya lagi." Ucap Yunho serius, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Jaejoong, Yunho kini berdiri di depan Jaejoong._

_"Maukah kau menikah denganku." Jaejoong terperangah mendengar pernyataan mendadak dari Yunho, di lihatnya Yunho yang kini tengah berlutut di hadapannya dan menyodorkan kotak bludru merah, berisi cincin yang sangat indah._

_Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia. Tanpa peduli apapun saat ini, Jaejoong mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan Yunho. Jaejoong menghambur dalam pelukan hangat Yunho. Keinginannya tercapai, harapannya terkabul. Tuhan! Kau baik sekali. pekik Jaejoong dalam hati.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Dua hari kemudian_

_._

_._

_._

_Jaejoong Room_

_._

_._

_"Kau yakin, Joongie." tanya Junsu, saat ini mereka ada di ruang ganti. Hari ini Kim Jaejoong akan di persunting Jung Yunho. Hari yang membahagiakan bukan._

_"Aku bosan mendengar pertanyaanmu, Suie! Tak bisakah kau terima saja keputusanku." Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas, pasalnya sejak Jaejoong bercerita kalau dirinya akan menikah dengan Yunho, Junsu selalu melayangkan pertanyaan itu. Menyebalkan!_

_"Bukan begitu Joongie, kau baru saja mengenal Yunho Oppa. Tapi kau mau saja di ajak menikah olehnya. Apalagi dia ingin pernikahan ini di rahasiakan. Ahjumma seharusnya juga tahu Joongie!" cerocos Junsu, dia tak habis pikir. Sahabatnya itu mudah sekali mengiyakan permintaan orang yang baru di kenalnya kurang lebih sebulan ini._

_"Dengar Suie baby! Aku sudah yakin dengan keputusan ini. Mengenai pernikahan ini harus di rahasiakan aku juga tak masalah, mungkin Yunho Oppa belum siap semua orang tahu. Soal Umma, aku sudah bicara pada Umma dan Umma tak keberatan dengan keputusanku. Beliau menyerahkan semuanya padaku. Arraseo." Jaejoong menangkup kedua pipi chubby Junsu, gemas sekali dengan sahabatnya ini._

_"Ne, arraseo. Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia, Joongie. Kau harus bahagia!" mereka berpelukan, Setetes airmata jatuh dari kedua mata mereka._

_._

_._

_._

_Yunho Room_

_._

_._

_"Kau gila, Hyung!" pekik Yoochun, tangannya mengacak rambutnya frustasi._

_"Aku tak bisa mundur, Yoochun-ah!" Yunho berdiri di cermin, merapikan pakaiannya. Wajahnya datar menanggapi pekikan frustasi Sahabatnya itu._

_"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus mengorbankan Jaejoong, hyung. Kim Jaejoong tak mengerti apapun!" ujar Yoochun. Dia sangat kesal dengan sahabatnya itu, apa di pikiran sahabatnya menikah itu perkara mudah?_

_Yunho hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapan Yoochun. Dia sendiri bingung dengan keputusan mendadaknya. Tapi seperti jawabannya tadi, dia tak bisa mundur. Semua sudah siap di depan matanya.  
_

_"Aku harap kau tak pernah menyakitinya. Dia yoeja baik-baik hyung. Tak seharusnya dia menjadi korban sakit hatimu karena penolakan yoejachingumu." Yoochun mendekati Yunho, menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya. Yunho tersenyum kaku._

_"Semoga kau tak pernah menyesali keputusanmu, Hyung. Aku harap kau berbahagia dengan Jaejoong. Lupakan dia yang telah menyakitimu, Hyung." Yoochun pun memilih keluar dari tempat itu. Yunho terpaku dengan ucapan Yoochun. Ada keraguan menyelinap dalam hati Yunho. Semoga ini keputusan yang benar._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yunho mencium dalam bibir cherry Jaejoong, begitu sang pastur mengijinkannya mencium istrinya ini. Di lumatnya bibir merah itu, yang terasa manis di lidahnya. Yunho menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong, berharap sang pemilik membuka bibirnya. Dia ingin mengeksplor gua hangat Jaejoong. Sebelum hal itu terjadi._

_._

_Buuugh_

_._

_Sebuket bunga meluncur dengan sukses mengenai kepala Yunho. Membuat Yunho berdecak kesal, kemudian melepaskan kulumannya di bibir Jaejoong dengan berat hati. Yunho menatap nyalang tersangka yang sudah menimpuk kepalanya. Sedang Jaejoong sudah tertunduk malu. Yoochun sang tersangka hanya melengos kesal.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Flashbak End**_

.

.

.

"Kau dimana, _Boo_!" teriak Yunho pagi ini, Tuan Jung ini sedang kebingungan mencari istrinya.

"_Boo_..." kali ini teriakannya lebih kencang, langkahnya berhenti dapur. Tak ada juga istrinya itu di sana. Padahal dapur adalah salah satu tempat favorit Jaejoong.

Mata Yunho menatap sekeliling dapur. Pagi ini dia tak mendapati istrinya ada dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ada kehilangan yang di rasakannya. Biasanya Jaejoong akan menyamankan diri dalam buaian Yunho sebelum bangun.

Yunho berjalan mendekati kulkas, niatnya ingin mengambil air minum. Tapi matanya nanar menatap note yang di tempel di pintu kulkas. Yunho meraih note itu, membacanya dengan seksama.

**Dear Bear **

**Aku harus pergi pagi-pagi Oppa. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan, mungkin 2-3 hari. Aku sudah memasak beberapa makanan untukmu, aku letakkan di dalam kulkas Bear, kau tinggal menghangatkannya saja.**

**Saranghae Bear**

Yunho meremas note itu. Mengapa dia merasa di campakkan oleh istrinya? Mengapa dia merasa bahwa Jaejoong akan meninggalkannya? Ah! Tidak Jung Yunho lupakan itu!

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah ringan memasuki halaman sebuah gereja. Gereja tempat dia dulu mengucap janji suci bersama _namja_ yang kini menjadi suaminya. Gereja yang kecil yang tampak asri dengan pohon rindang yang menyebar di hampir semua halamannya.

Jaejoong menaril nafasnya pelan, kemudian menghembuskannya. Lama sekali dia tak pernah datang kesini, setelah pernikahan mendadaknya, Jaejoong tak pernah lagi datang ke gereja ini. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari tempat yang nyaman untuknya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Setelah hampir 2 jam menempuh perjalanan dari kota Seoul.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, _Agashi_." sapa seseorang dengan baju hitam, khas seorang pastur. Menghampirinya kemudian tersenyum ramah padanya. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

"_Ne_...Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan _Bapa_." jawab Jaejoong, Pastur itu kemudian duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Katakanlah, kalau aku bisa membantumua aku akan membantu." Pastur itu tersenyum ramah, senyum yang menenangkan. Wajar kalau dia jadi tangan kanan Tuhannya. Jaejoong tampak menghela nafasnya pelan.

"_Bapa_, dua tahun yang lalu pada tanggal 24 april terjadi sebuah pernikahan di gereja ini, Apa _Bapa_ ingat?" Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya menantikan reaksi dari pastur tersebut.

"Ne... Kalau tidak salah pernikahan yang seharusnya di lakukan Tuan Jung Yunho dan Nona Kwon Boa." tutur pastur itu pelan, tapi justru kata-kata itu mampu menghempaskan Jaejoong ke jurang yang dalam. "Hh! pasangan yang sangat serasi, mereka terlihat saling mencintai satu sama lain. Aku turut mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka." Pastur itu tersenyum mengakhiri kalimatnya.

.

.

JDEEEEERRRR

.

.

Dunia Jaejoong runtuh seketika, jadi yang seharusnya menikah pada tanggal itu Yunho dan Boa, bukan dia. Astaga! Jaejoong hanya mampu terdiam, tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Apa keputasannya sudah tepat debgan datang ke tempat ini? Yah! semua sudah tepat, dia harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Saat itu, Tuan muda Jung datang kesini, dia ingin menikah dengan _yoejachingu_nya. Seharusnya saya yang menikahkan mereka tapi pada saat itu saya ada urusan jadi Pastur Kim yang menikahkan mereka."

"Lalu _Bapa_?"

"Yang aku dengar dari Pastur Kim, dua hari sebelum hari pernikahan itu _yoejachingu_ dari Tuan Jung pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi pada akhirnya Tuan Jung hari itu jadi menikah, dengan _yoeja_ yang berbeda."

"_Ne_.." Jaejoong membekap mulutnya tak percaya. Jadi dia hanya pelampiasan.

"Ada apa kau menanyakan hal ini _Agashi_?" Tanya pastur itu. Sedikit heran dengan reaksi yang di tunjukkan Jaejoong.

"S-saya adik Tuan Jung _Bapa_, saya hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana kakak saya bisa menikah dengan kakak ipar saya yang sekarang." Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum, meski ia tahu senyumnya adalah senyum terpaksa.

"Memang kenapa dengan kakak ipar anda yang sekarang?" ujar Pastur itu lagi.

"Aah! Tidak apa-apa _bapa_, hanya saja aku merasa kalau kakakku tak begitu mencintai kakak ipar." sekali lagi Jaejoong harus menahan sesaknya dan mengubahnya menjadi senyuman.

"Kadang cinta itu bisa tumbuh tanpa kita duga _Agashi_. Yakinlah satu hal, bahwa sesuatu yang telah di satukan Tuhan tidak bisa di pisahkan oleh manusia." Senyum ramah kembali tersungging di bibir sang pastur. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Benarkah apa yang di katakan pastur ini? Kalau memang benar, bolehkah di berharap kalau suaminya juga mencintainya? Bahwa dia tak kan terpisah dari suaminya? Tuhan, aku sangat mencintainya.

"Bapa bolehkah saya minta surat salinan pendaftaran pernikahan Kakak saya?" separti menginggat sesuatu, Jaejoong melayangkan pertanyaan itu pada sang pastur.. Pastur itu tampak berpikir namun tak lama kemudian dia mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk terpekur di bangku taman di dekat gereja yang baru saja di datanginya. Taman dimana 2 tahun yang lalu Yunho melamarnya. Saat itu dia sama sekali tak tahu alasan Yunho melamarnya. Matanya terlalu buta untuk melihat karena saat itu Jaejoong sangat bahagia, hingga dia tak tahu kalau saat itu dia hanya jadi pelampiasan.

Airmata Jaejoong menetes deras mengaliri kedua pipinya. Lalu apa arti pernikahan ini bagi Yunho? Apa arti kehadirannya bagi Yunho? Apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang?

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar, pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Apa rumah tangganya harus hancur? Jaejoong benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana, masihkah dia bisa bersikap seperti biasanya pada Yunho. Tuhan, tolong aku, bisik Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

CKIIIIIITTT

.

.

BRAAAAKK

.

.

.

.

.

_**YJ CORP/ YUNHO ROOM**_

.

.

.

"Aish! kau kemana _Boo_?" tanya Yunho entah pada siapa, tangannya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ponselnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi, teronggok di sudut ruangan. Sudah dari pagi tadi dia mencoba menghubungi nomor Jaejoong, tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Apa yang di lakukan istrinya itu, sampai-sampai harus mematikan ponsel segala. Yunho hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Yoochun yang baru saja memasuki ruangan Yunho. Sedikit kaget melihat ruangan sang Presdir tampak seperti kapal pecah. Kertas berserakan dimana-mana. Bangkai ponsel yang teronggok di susut ruangan. Dan dandanan Yunho yang acak-acakan. Yoochun tersenyum miris melihat keadaan Yunho. Jujur, selama jadi sahabat Yunho, Yoochun tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Yunho memiliki pembawaan tenang meskipun dia cukup keras.

"Kau seperti orang yang mati segan, hidup pun tak mau." ejek Yoochun, dia bergerak untuk membereskan kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di ruangan itu.

"Joongie pergi dari rumah, Yoochun-ah." ujar Yunho lirih, kepalanya di letakkan di meja dengan berbantal kedua tangannya. Frustasi, eoh!

"_MWO_!" Yoochun terpekik kaget, dan dengan sepenuh hati Yunho melempar kertas yang ada di mejanya ke arah Yoochun.

"Kau mau membuatku tuli Park Jidat!" teriak Yunho kesal, matanya menatap nyalang Yoochun. Ingin rasanya menguliti sahabatnya ini.

"Heee..._mian_." sahut Yoochun cengengesan, jarinya membentuk huruf V.

"Kalian sedang ada masalah?" tanya Yoochun setelah melihat kalau Yunho sudah tenang.

"Tidak, tapi dia agak aneh kemarin." Jawab Yunho, kali ini kepalanya di sandarkan di kursi, matanya menatap langit-langit ruangannya.

"Aneh kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Yoochun antusias, namja dengan jidat lebar itu kini sudah duduk di depan Yunho.

"Dia menolakku Chun-ah. Padahal dia tak pernah menolakku sebelumnya, pagi tadi aku tak menemukannya di rumah bahkan ponselnya di matikan sampai sekarang!" terang Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lalu kenapa _hyung_ khawatir?" tanya Yoochun cuek. Yunho mendelik kesal ke arah Yoochun.

"Apa maksudmu Park Yoochun? Tentu saja aku khawatir, dia istriku!" seru Yunho kesal, apa maksud sahabatnya itu?

"Hanya itu?" ujar Yoochun sinis, matanya menatap dalam manik hitam Yunho. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian kala melihat raut bingung di wajah Yunho.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau senang _hyung_, setidaknya kau aman berkencan dengan _yoejachingu_mu itu selama Joongie tak di sampingmu." Yoochun tampak semakin menyeringai melihat wajah shock Yunho.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Mungkin saja Joongie sudah tahu, karena kemarin Junsu cerita padaku kalau mereka bertemu dengan Heechul _Nunna_ dan Boa-ssi." Yoochun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kau tahu _hyung_. Seharusnya kau sadar siapa yang benar-benar kau cintai. Dan bila saat itu tiba, Aku harap kau tak mengambil keputusan yang salah. Joongie itu _yoeja_ baik-baik hyung. Tak seharusnya kau menyakitinya." Yoochun melangkah keluar dari ruangan Yunho setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Meninggalkan Yunho yang tampak merenungi segala ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Yoochun.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

*** KYAAAAAAA...T_T**

**CERITANYA MAKIN GAJE YAAACCHH...**

**MAAPKAN OTAK SAYA YANG LARI KEMANA-MANA PAS SAYA NULIS NICH FF...**

**INI SUDAH PANJANGKAAAAANNN...**

**JANGAN PROTES LAGI, SAYA SUDAH BERUSAHA PANJANGIN NICH...**

*** GOMAWO READERDEUL, MIANHAE...GAK BISA NYEBUT ATU-ATU...**

**BUT LUV U ALL...3**

**KALIAN PENYEMANGAT SAYA...**

**DAN BAGI SEMUA YANG UDAH SEMPETIN MAMPIR KE FF NI...**

**YANG UDAH MEMFOLLOW DAN MEMFAVORIT JUGA...**

**#HUG**

**RIPIU PLIISSS**

**~ CHO EVIL ~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

Tittle : Honest to me, Please !

Pair : YunJae and Others

Rate : M

Genre : Drama, Little angst and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereke milik Tuhan, Saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Masih butuh belajar dalam hal tulis menulis, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan normal.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

"Eeuuugh" Jaejoong melenguh pelan, kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat ia hendak beranjak bangun. Tangannya memijat pelipisnya pelan. Apa yang terjadi? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Jangan bangun dulu!" suara seorang _yeoja_ mengagetkan Jaejoong. Perlahan Jaejoong mencoba membuka matanya. Memperhatikan sekitarnya yang terasa asing baginya. Dimana ini? tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

_"Eonni_ ada di klinik saat ini" Sahut _yoeja_ seakan tahu kebingungan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menoleh pada pemilik suara itu, _yoeja_ tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong.

"_Nugu_?" tanya Jaejoong, bibirnya meringis merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Kim kibum _imnida_." _Yoeja_ itu membungkuk sopan, mengenalkan dirinya pada Jaejoong.

"Eehhm...Kim Jaejoong _imnida_." Jaejoong pun mengenalkan dirinya. Bibir pucatnya mencoba mengembangkan senyum.

"_Mianhae Eonni_. Eh tak apa kan aku memanggilmu _Eonni_?" Kibum mengerjap lucu. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"Tak apa, aku rasa kau lebih muda dari ku." sahut Jaejoong lemah.

"_Mianhae Eonni_." Kibum menunduk, raut wajahnya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa minta maaf Bummie, tak apakan aku memanggilmu begitu?" ujar Jaejoong lembut, Jaejoong heran kenapa Kibum tiba-tiba minta maaf padanya.

"Aku yang sudah menabrak _Eonni_ tadi." Kibum menunduk semakin dalam setelah pengakuannya. Merasa bersalah.

"_Gwenchanayo Bummie_." Jaejoong tersenyum lemah, tangannya meraih tangan Kibum, kemudian mengusapnya pelan. Kibum mendongak pelan menatap Jaejoong. _Yoeja _cantik itu tersenyum lembut pada Kibum, membuat Kibum ikut mengembangkan senyumnya.

Setelah istirahat yang cukup Jaejoong pun di ijinkan pulang dari klinik. Kepalanya memang masih pusing, tapi itu bukan luka serius. Kibum memapah Jaejoong keluar dari klinik. Tangan kanannya menenteng tas Jaejoong. Sedang di punggung kecilnya, ranselnya sudah tersampir.

"Apa _Eonni_ tinggal di sekitar sini?" tanya Kibum sambil terus memapah Jaejoong. _Yoeja_ bermata doe itu menggeleng lemah, Kibum melirik kaget.

"Lalu aku harus mengantar _Eonni_ kemana?" tanya Kibum lagi. Apa dia harus membawa Jaejoong ke rumahnya? Tapi rumahnya kan kecil? Apa Jaejoong akan suka? Tanya Kibum dalam hati.

"Bolehkah aku menginap di tempatmu malam ini Bummie?" tanya Jaejoong lemah, mereka kini sudah ada di depan klinik. Kibum menangguk, tak mungkin dia bertanya lebih, saat ini yang di butuhkan Jaejoong adalah istirahat cukup. Kemudian melangkah meninggalkan klinik itu.

Rumah kecil Kibum berjarak tak jauh dari klinik, hanya berjarak beberapa blok saja. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, sesekali Jaejoong meringis menahan sakit di kepalanya. Kibum jadi merasa sangat bersalah karenanya. 15 menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di rumah mungil Kibum. Rumah kecil yang tampak asri dan kelihatan begitu nyaman untuk di tinggali.

Kibum mendudukkan Jaejoong di ruang tamu rumahnya. Bahunya pegal menahan beban yang cukup banyak tadi. Setelah meletakkan tas Jaejoong dan tasnya sendiri di atas _sofa single_ Kibum melangkah ke dapur. Jarak antara dapur dan ruang tamu tak begitu jauh. Hanya di batasi _bufet_ kecil yang tak begitu tinggi. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran _sofa. _Matanya terpejam mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Kibum datang membawa dua cangkir coklat hangat. Kibum tampak terdiam memperhatikan Jaejoong. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyergapnya.

"_Eonni_..." panggil Kibum lirih, tak enak sebenarnya mengganggu istirahat Jaejoong. Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya, Kibum tersenyum dan menyodorkan secangkir coklat hangat pada Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong menyambut cangkir yang di sodorkan Kibum.

"Aku tak punya makanan _Eonni_, persediaan bahan makananku habis dan belum sempat belanja. _Mianhae_ hanya bisa menyediakan ini." tutur Kibum pelan, kepalanya tertunduk. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kau tinggal sendirian di sini Bummie?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menyesap coklat hangatnya pelan.

"_Ne_, orangtuaku meninggal saat aku berumur 10 tahun. Rumah ini peninggalan mereka." jawab Kibum, mata menerawang jauh mengingat kepergian orangtuanya.

"_Mianhae_...berapa usiamu sekarang?" ujar Jaejoong menyesal. Jaejoong menatap Kibum lembut.

"20 tahun _Eonni_." jawab Kibum singkat, matanya menatap Jaejoong. Dia merasa begitu dekat dengan Jaejoong. Selama ini dia tak punya teman dekat. Kibum memang membatasi pergaulannya. Dia bukan anak orang kaya yang cukup dengan menengadahkan tangannya saja semua bisa di dapat. Dia harus bekerja untuk bisa makan dan membiayai kuliahnya.

"Kau kuliah?" Tangan Jaejoong kembali mengusap kepala Kibum penuh sayang. Kibum tersenyum senang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

"Ne, aku kuliah jurusan _fashiom design Eonni_." Jawab Kibum dengan senyum terkembang. Dia sangat senang dengan dunia _fashion._ Impiannya adalah menjadi _designer_ terkenal. Suatu saat dia ingin memiliki sebuah butik sendiri.

Mereka terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Beberapa kali Jaejoong tampak mengambil nafas dalam lalu membuangnya pelan. Sedang Kibum tampak tenang, kita tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan _yoeja_ cantik ini.

"Kalau _Eonni_ bukan orang sini, lalu apa yang _Eonni_ lakukan di tempat ini? Apa _Eonni_ liburan disini?" tanya Kibum kemudian, memecah keheningan.

"Ada urusan penting." Jawab Jaejoong singkat, matanya menatap nanar cangkir yang di genggamnya, hatinya terasa kosong saat ini. Informasi yang di dapat dari gereja tadi bukanlah berita yang baik untuknya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit menerima kenyataan ini.

"Ah ya!" pekik Kibum, sepertinya _yoeja_ itu mengingat sesuatu.

"_Eonni_ selamat ya!" pekik Kibum, kemudian memeluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata bingung dengan pekikan Kibum.

"Selamat apa _Bummie_?" tanya Jaejoong, masih mencerna perkataan Kibum.

"Di sini ada _Aegya_ lho, kata dokter _Eonni_ harus menjaga dengan baik." Kibum mengusap perut rata Jaejoong. Kemudian tersenyum manis menatap Jaejoong.

"_Mwo_! Apa maksudmu Bummie?" mata Jaejoong membulat kaget. Apa dia hamil? Benarkah?

"Aish! _Eonni_ hamil, HAMIL!" seru Kibum gemas, Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Benarkah dia hamil? Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang?

Jaejoong terdiam, dia bingung harus bagaimana. Bahagia, tentu dia bahagia, di perutnya kini tumbuh janin. Buah cintanya dengan suaminya. Tapi, Apa suaminya bisa menerima semua ini.

Airmata Jaejoong menetes, mengaliri pipi putihnya. Dalam hati dia berjanji, Yunho tak perlu tahu semua ini dan kalau pun nanti Yunho tahu dan menolaknya, Jaejoong akan tetap mempertahankannya. Ini yang di harapkannya selama dua tahun pernikahannya. Ternyata kenekatannya tak meminum obat pencegah kehamilan beberapa waktu yang lalu membuahkan hasil.

"_Eonni_ kenapa menangis, apa _Eonni_ tidak senang dengan berita ini?" tanya Kibum, matanya nanar menatap Jaejoong.

"Aku bahagia, Bummie, sangat bahagia...hiks...hiks..." ujar Jaejoong di tengah isakannya. Dia kini memeluk erat tubuh Kibum.

.

.

.

**Yunho side**

.

.

.

"Aaaaaggghhh..." Yunho melempar semua barang yang ada di meja kerjanya. Kesal, dia benar-benar kesal hari ini. Ratusan kali dia mencoba menghubungi istrinya tapi ratusan kali pula panggilannya gagal. Apa yang sedang di lakukan Jaejoong, sampai istrinya itu tak menghubunginya sama sekali?

"_Hyung...Omona_!" pekik Yoochun kaget. Tadi pagi ruangan ini masih tampak normal, meski tak bisa di katakan baik. Tapi sekarang sudah seperti kapal pecah. Ah! Ingatkan dia untuk menghubungi _cleaning service_ setelah ini.

"Ada apa!" sahut Yunho sengit, matanya menatap nyalang Yoochun. Membuat Yoochun mengkeret takut.

"Eee...itu...Heechul _Nunna_ menghubungiku. Kita di suruh ke Mirotic _caffe_ sekarang. Dia tadi mencoba menghubungimu, tapi tak bisa." jelas Yoochun cepat, matanya melirik Yunho yang kelihatan menyeramkan hari ini.

"Ada acara apa?" tanya Yunho melunak. Yoochun mengangkat bahunya.

"_Molla_, Heechul _nunna_ tak mengatakan apapun. Tapi kelihatannya ada hubungannya dengan _yoejachingu_ mu." ujar Yoochun, kalau boleh jujur dia sangat benci Yunho yang saat ini. Yang tega menyakiti istrinya setelah kembalinya _yoeja _itu.

"Kau tidak menyukai aku kembali dengan Boa, Chun-ah?" tanya Yunho menyelidik, matanya memicing menatap Yoochun.

"Kalau dia datang sebelum kau menikah mungkin tak masalah, tapi ingat kondisimu saat ini _hyung_. Kau _namja_ beristri sekarang." ucap Yoochun tegas, dia ingin sahabatnya ini cepat sadar. Yunho terdiam mencerna ucapan Yoochun. Tapi rupanya egonya sudah membutakan mata hatinya. Dia lebih memilih Boa.

"Hhh...baiklah. Aku akan menemui Chullie _nunna,_ kau ikut tidak?" setelah mengucapkan itu, Yunho langsung keluar dari ruangannya. Yoochun membuang nafas pelan, kemudian menyusul Yunho. Setelah sebelumnya menghubungi _cleaning service_ untuk membereskan kekacauan ini.

.

.

.

**Mirotic Caffe**

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Yun?" tanya Heechul saat melihat Yunho yang tampak kacau.

"Eehm..._ani_." Yunho menggeleng pelan, di sampingnya duduk Yoochun yang terus memperhatikan Yunho. Dia tahu bukan Boa yang membuat sahabatnya seperti ini.

"Merindukan Boa-ssi Tuan Jung?" Seorang _namja_ yang duduk di sebelah Heechul menimpali. Yunho hanya tersenyum kaku mendengar perkataan _namja_ itu.

"Jangan menggodanya Hannie," Heechul mencubit pelan lengan namja yang di panggil Hannie tadi. Menghasilkan ringisan di bibir _namja_ tadi. "Boa sebentar lagi datang Yunho-ah, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Apa kau tak bahagia, eoh?" lanjut Heechul, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum menggoda.

"_Anneyeong_" Sapa Boa yang baru saja tiba, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis, dan senyumnya makin lebar kala matanya menangkap sosok Yunho. Di samping Boa berdiri seorang _namja_ yang membungkuk sopan dan memberikan senyum berdimplenya.

"Ini Siwonnie kan, Boa?" Heechul menunjuk _namja_ yang berdiri di samping Boa. Melihat antusiasme dari Heechul, membuat Boa dan _namja_ itu tertawa pelan.

"_Bogoshipo_!" pekik Heechul, kemudian menghambur memeluk _namja_ tadi.

"Apa kau harus bertindak berlebihan seperti itu Chullie? Bahkan kau melakukannya di depan calon suamimu sendiri!" mendengar nada cemburu yang terlontar dari bibir calon suaminya membuat Heechul melepaskan pelukannya pada _namja_ berdimple itu.

"Hee...ini Choi Siwon, Hannie. Wonnie ini Tan Hankyung, calon suamiku." Heechul tersenyum, Siwon mengangsurkan tangannya ke arah Hankyung, di balas jabatan tangan oleh Hankyung.

"Kau sakit _Changi_?" Boa menghampiri Yunho, menyentuh dahi Yunho maksudnya, tapi Yunho lebih dulu mengelak.

"_Ani, gwenchana_." sahut Yunho tak semangat, tubuhnya mungkin ada di sini, tapi pikirannya entah dimana. Yoochun menatap miris sahabatnya.

"Ada masalah di perusahaan? Kau tampak lelah sekali!" ujar Boa, matanya menatap menyelidik ke arah Yunho.

"Aku tak apa-apa _Changi_, kau tak perlu khawatir. Dengan istirahat itu sudah cukup." tutur Yunho, berusaha memberi senyum terbaiknya. Tapi pada kenyataannya yang ada hanya senyum gagal.

"Kau tampak kacau hari ini Yunho-ah, benar kata Boa, Apa kau ada masalah dengan perusahaanmu?" tanya Hankyung, sedari tadi dia memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya ini, dan dia menemukan ada yang ganjil pada Yunho hari ini.

"_Aniya_...aku hanya kelelahan _Hyung_." ujar Yunho lagi, tangannya membelai lembut kepala Boa, bibirnya tersenyum. Berusaha meredam kekhawatiran _yoejachingu_nya. Boa tersenyum senang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Yunho. Dia tampak tersenyum malu-malu. Boa sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

.

.

.

_**Flashback On**_

.

.

.

"Kau harus makan yang teratur _Bear_, ingat jangan makan makanan yang terlalu pedas, jangan minum alkohol juga _Bear_. Lambungmu lemah, aku tak ingin kau sakit. Siapa yang akan merawatmu di sana kalau kau sampai sakit." cerocos Jaejoong saat Yunho menelponnya, untuk mengabarkan bahwa dia sudah sampai di jepang.

"_Ne_...Ny Jung!" sahut Yunho, kupingnya panas mendengar ocehan istrinya. Sementara itu di korea sana Jung Jaejoong tengah jingkrak-jingkrak senang mendengar suaminya memanggilnya Ny Jung.

"_Saranghae Bear_." ujar Jaejoong mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Tanpa menjawab ucapan istrinya Yunho langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya.

Yunho meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas, kemudian membaringkan dirinya di ranjang. Tangannya meraih dompet yang terselip di saku celana, kemudian membukanya. Matanya memandang penuh sayang sebuah foto yang tersimpan di dompetnya.

"_Changi, Bogoshipo_." bisik Yunho lirih, lalu dia mencium foto itu, kemudian di peluknya perlahan foto itu.

.

.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum lebar saat melihat sosok yang di tunggunya tengah berlari menghampirinya. Tangannya terentang menyambut sosok itu. Hatinya bersorak bahagia, melupakan fakta bahwa mungkin ada yang terluka nantinya.

.

.

.

HUP

.

.

.

Yunho menangkap tubuh sosok itu, memeluknya erat. Melepaskan semua rindu yang 2 tahun ini di tahannya. Di kecupnya ringan di puncak kepala sosok itu.

"_Bogoshipo Changi_." bisik Yunho di telinga sosok itu, pelukannya semakin erat. Rasanya begitu takut kehilangan sosok itu lagi.

"_Nado bogoshipo changi_." Sosok itu mendongak menatap Yunho. Membelai pipi tirus _namja_ tampan ini. Yunho hanya tersenyum, memandang penuh cinta sosok yang saat ini ada dalam rengkuhannya.

"_Mianhae_..._mianhae_ pernah meninggalkanmu di hari penting kita, saat itu aku tak punya pilihan lain _Changi_. Orangtuaku memaksaku ikut mereka." tutur sosok itu kalem.

"Sssttt...kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun _changi_. Yang terpenting saat ini kau ada disini. Bersamaku, aku bahagia _Changi_." Yunho semakin memeluk erat sosok itu, bibir hatinya mencium puncak kepala sosok itu.

"Ne...i'm back Yunnie." Bisik sosok itu lembut.

"Welcome to you my lovely Boa-ah." balas Yunho, senyumnya terkembang.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Boa. Mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Boa memejamkan mata saat hembusan nafas Yunho menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan bibir hati itu menempel pada bibir tipis itu. Yunho mengerakkan perlahan bibirnya di atas permukaan bibir Boa, melumatnya lembut. Seakan ingin menyampaikan semua kerinduan yang lama tersimpan.

Yunho menekan tengkuk Boa untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Melumat sedikit kasar bibir tipis itu, membuat Boa mendesah halus. Kalau saja mereka tak butuh oksigen, mereka pasti akan meneruskan kegiatan mereka saat ini.

Sayangnya oksigen sangat perlu untuk mereka. Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya saat di rasanya Boa mulai memukul dadanya. Perlahan Boa membuka matanya, menatap Yunho penuh cinta.

"_Saranghae_" ujar Boa, lega rasanya mengatakan semua ini pada _namja_ yang di cintainya ini.

"_Nado Saranghae_." balas Yunho, di kecupnya singkat bibir Boa, kemudian di rengkuhnya kembali _yoeja_ itu dalam pelukannya.

Cinta itu terangkai lagi. Mengabaikan cinta lain yang sebenarnya mulai tumbuh tanpa di sadari.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback Off**_

.

.

.

.

Entah ini keberuntungan atau kesialan bagi Jaejoong. Setelah 2 hari menghilang, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Sebelum sampai ke apartementnya Jaejoong sempatkan mampir ke sebuah Mall. Niat awalnya hanya jalan-jalan dan membeli beberapa buku. Tapi niatnya urung di laksanakan saat matanya menangkap sosok yang di kenalnya tengah berjalan mesra dengan seorang yoeja.

Hati Jaejoong seperti tertusuk pisau, saat melihat kemesraan yang di umbar suaminya dengan Boa, yoeja yang pernah di kenalkan Heechul padanya tempo hari. Jaejoong membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Seharusnya dia tak mengkhawatirkan Yunho, harusnya dia mengabaikan rasa rindunya saja. Seharusnya dia tak pernah ada di hidup Yunho. _Pabbo Joongie, pabbo_! Batinnya nelangsa.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tampak sedang berkutat dengan masakannya di dapur. Sore ini Jaejoong tampak cantik dengan hot pant dan kaos putih. Rambutnya di ikat tinggi. Bibirnya bersenandung lirih untuk menghilangkan rasa gundah di hatinya. Kejadian tadi di Mall masih membayang di benaknya. Sakit, sakit sekali mendapati kenyataan itu. Yunho tak pernah mengumbar kemesraan dengannya di tempat umum. Padahal dia istri sahnya.

.

.

.

CEKLEK

.

.

.

"_Boo_..." panggil Yunho, begitu membuka pintu dia mencium bau masakan yang sudah dua hari ini tak di hirupnya. Bibir hatinya menyunggingkan senyum.

Jaejoong keluar dari dapur, menghampiri suaminya. Tangannya terbuka lebar saat melihat suaminya berdiri di depannya. Yunho tersenyum senang dan melangkah mendekati istrinya. Secepat kilat Yunho menyambar tubuh kecil Jaejoong, memeluk erat _yoeja_ yang dua tahun ini menemaninya.

"_Bogoshipo_." bisik Yunho, pelukannya pun semakin erat di tubuh Jaejoong.

"S-se-sak _Oppa_." Jaejoong memukul bahu Yunho, agar Yunho melepas pelukannya. Tapi Yunho sama sekali tak melepaskannya.

"_Bogoshipo Boo_." ujar Yunho lagi, kali ini di iringi kecupan di puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"_Nado Bogoshipo Oppa_." Jaejoong mendongak dan tersenyum manis pada suaminya.

Yunho semakin memeluk erat Jaejoong. Kenapa rasanya beda, Jaejoong begitu pas dalam pelukannya. Ada perasaan tenang saat memeluk _yoeja_ ini. Tapi mengapa dengan Boa dia tak merasakan ini. Batin Yunho berperang dengan argumentasinya masing-masing.

"Eehm.." Jaejoong menutup hidungnya tiba-tiba. Membuat Yunho mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa _Boo_? Apa aku bau yah?" Yunho melepas pelukannya, kemudian mencium bahunya sendiri. Memastikan apa keringatnya bau. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"_Oppa_ ganti parfum yah, kenapa baunya lain? seperti bau _yoeja,_ aku tak punya parfum dengan bau semacam ini. Terlalu tajam." Ujar Jaejoong kalem, tapi bagi Yunho itu seperti tikaman pisau yang tepat mengenai Jantungnya. Dadanya bergemuruh kalut.

"Oh...i-ini...eehm...i-itu..." Yunho tergagap, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jaejoong menatap Yunho sendu. Kau tak bisa menjawabnya _Oppa_? bisik hati Jaejoong.

"Ah lupakan, mandilah _Oppa_. Hilangkan bau itu, Aku tak suka!" seru Jaejoong kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Yunho. Kembali berkutat di dapurnya.

Yunho masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Masih berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir istrinya. Hatinya bimbang dengan keadaannya saat ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan? Batin Yunho.

Sementara itu di dapur, Jaejoong menggenggam erat pisaunya. Nafasnya naik turun menahan emosi. Airmatanya tertahan di pelupuk mata. Tidak, bukan sekarang Kim Jaejoong. Kau harus kuat,HARUS. Tekad Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam kali ini mereka lewati dalam diam. Yunho tampak hanya mengaduk makanannya, sedang Jaejoong menyuap makanan dengan malas sambil memperhatikan tingkah Yunho.

"Apa masakanku tak enak _Oppa_. Dari tadi aku perhatikan _Oppa_ hanya mengaduknya saja? Atau _Oppa_ sedang ada janji, dari tadi ponsel _Oppa_ bergetar!" ujar Jaejoong, matanya melirik ponsel Yunho yang bergetar di atas meja.

"A-a..I-itu...Park Yoochun mengajak ketemuan." jawab Yunho terbata, pikirannya sedang bingung sekarang. Sebenarnya dia ada janji dengan Boa untuk makan malam di apartemen _yoeja_ itu. Dan memang sejak tadi Boa lah yang terus menghubunginya.

"Eehhmm...Oh ya! Tadi Junsu menelponku, katanya Dia dan Yoochun _Oppa_ akan pergi ke rumah orangtuanya. Mungkin dia menghubungi _Oppa_ untuk membatalkan acaranya dengan _Oppa_." ujar Jaejoong, matanya tak lepas dari Yunho. I Got You! batin Jaejoong.

Yunho terdiam mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Jujur dia bingung sekarang, jika dia melihat Jaejoong saat ini. Istrinya ini sepertinya sedang menyimpan sesuatu. Tapi apa? Dia juga tak tahu. Hanya saja Yunho merasa sesuatu itu nantinya akan menjadi boomerang untuknya.

"Oh ya! Yoochun tak mngatakan apa-apa. Mungkin kau benar _Boo_, dia menghubungiku untuk membatalkan janji kami." Tutur Yunho, sebenarnya dia cukup gugup menghadapi Jaejoong saat ini.

"Eehm...Angkatlah ponselmu _Oppa_, makanku terganggu gara-gara getarannya." Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal. Tangannya di lipat di depan dada.

"Tak penting _Boo_, untuk apa mengangkatnya." jawab Yunho lagi, dia mulai memakan makan malamnya. Meskipun kini dia tak tahu bagaimana rasa makanannya. Masakan Jaejoong terasa hambar di lidahnya saat ini.

"Biar aku yang angkat." Jaejoong meraih ponsel Yunho, melihat ID si penelpon, tapi belum sempat matanya menangkap ID si penelpon Yunho sudah merampas ponsel itu dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Ini bukan hal yang penting Jae!" bentak Yunho keras, matanya nyalang menatap Jaejoong. Pemilik mata _doe_ terbelalak kaget, bagaimana tidak. Yunho membentaknya, selama ini Yunho tak pernah melakukannya. Dan lagi, Yunho memanggil namanya, hal yang juga tak pernah di lakukan Yunho selama ini.

Jaejoong menatap tak percaya suaminya. Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak, hatinya sakit. Matanya sudah mengembun. Tanpa menghiraukan apapun Jaejoong langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Menyesali perbuatannya.

"_Boo mianhe_." Yunho masuk kamar dan menghampiri Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong tak bergeming. Hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit.

"_Boo...Mianhae_." Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang. Sesekali bibir hati itu mencium bahu Jaejoong.

"Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu, _Boo_." suara Yunho penuh penyesalan. Hatinya ikut sakit melihat Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Entah kenapa, Yunho sendiri tak tahu. Tak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Saat bersama Boa dia merasakan cinta, tapi sangat berbeda ketika bersama Jaejoong. Bersama Jaejoong Yunho merasa hidupnya lebih berarti.

"Tapi sayangnya anda sudah melakukannya Yunho-ssi." suara Jaejoong bergetar, Yunho membeku mendengar kalimat Jaejoong.

_"Boo..."_ lirih Yunho, kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit saat Jaejoong memanggilnya seperti itu? Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa takut kehilangan _yoeja_ ini? Padahal dia meyakini bahwa dia masih mencintai Boa dan masih berniat menjadikan Boa istrinya.

Apa ini Tuhan? Tanya Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana tampak ramai di ruang VIP Mirotic _Caffe._ Mereka tampak sedang bercanda satu sama lain. Tawa renyahpun tampak menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Suie kapan temanmu tiba?" tanya Heechul pada Junsu yang saat ini duduk di samping Yoochun. Di samping Yoochun ada Yunho, dan Boa. Duduk di depan Junsu saat ini Heechul, Hankyung dan Siwon.

"M-mungkin sebentar lagi _Eonni_, Aku sudah memberitahu dia kok _Eonni_." Junsu tersenyum kaku, matanya melirik ke arah Yunho.

Merekapun kembali larut dalam pembicaraan yang menurut Junsu tak penting. Jemarinya tampak menari di atas layar ponselnya. Tampaknya dia sedang berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

.

Klek

.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok _yoeja_ cantik balutan _blouse_ pink dan rok mini putih sebatas paha. Membuat semua mata terpaku melihatnya.

"_Anneyeong_." sapa Yoeja itu yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong. Senyumnya terkembang cantik.

"Ah! Jae!" pekik Heechul senang, Jaejoong tersenyum menatap Heechul. Tapi lihatlah matanya sendu menatap suaminya tengah di gelayuti manja oleh _yoeja _lain.

"Maaf aku terlambat." jawab Jaejoong segan. Heechul berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Kenalkan semua temanku Jae, mereka semua yang harus ada di pesta pernikahanku nanti," ujar Heechul semangat, dia kemudian menggiring Jaejoong mendekati meja. Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum

"Ini Jung Yunho, dia sangat tampan bukan? Tapi kau tak boleh jatuh cinta padanya Jae, karena dia milik Kwon Boa. Xixixixi." Heechul terkikik geli, Boa hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Tapi coba lihat Yunho, senyumnya kaku ketika menatap Jaejoong yang melihatnya dengan pandangan terluka.

"_Anneyeong_ Yunho-ssi, Boa-sii. Km Jaejoong _imnida._" Jaejoong membungkuk sopan. "Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan namja yang di hatinya ada wanita lain _Eonni_. Bukankah Aku cukup cantik, tentu akan banyak _namja_ yang menyukaiku." ujar Jaejoong setengah bercanda untuk menutupi kegusarannya. Heechul mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Ini Park Yoochun, _namjachingu_ Junsu. Terus itu Tan Hankyung calon suamiku. Dan yang terakhir ini Choi Siwon." Jaejoong sekali lagi hanya tersenyum menanggapi Heechul.

"Silahkan duduk Jaejoong-ssi!" Siwon berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan ke belakang kursi kosong dan menariknya untuk di duduki Jaejoong. Senyum jokernya terkembang. Adakah yang tahu kalau Siwon tengah terpesona pada Jaejoong.

"Duduklah Jae!" perintah Heechul, Jaejoong mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah kursi yang di sediakan Siwon. Mari kita lihat reaksi Yunho. Matanya berkilat marah, tangannya terkepal di bawah meja.

"_Gomawo_ Siwon-ssi." Jaejoong memberikan senyumnya pada Siwon, membuat kilat amarah semakin tajam di mata Yunho.

"_Cheonma_." balas Siwon, kemudian segera duduk kembali.

Jaejoong pun memulai pembahasannya dengan Heechul. Sesekali tampak Heechul yang melotot tajam ke arah Hankyung kalau keinginannya tak di turuti. Jaejoong hanya mengurut pelipisnya ketika mendengar pertengkaran sejoli itu. Tak jarang yang lainnya pun ikut menimpali saat di rasa keinginan Heechul tak masuk akal. Kadang derai tawa muncul ketika menemukan pembahasan yang lucu.

Tapi lihatlah mata musang itu, yang menatap lurus dari tempatnya ke arah Jaejoong. Pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Matanya akan berkilat marah kala melihat Siwon bersikap manis kepada Jaejoong. Akan semakin tajam ketika Jaejoong membalas perlakuan Siwon padanya. Cemburu, eoh!

"Apa mata anda tidak sakit melihat saya seperti itu Tuan Jung? Saya seperti istri yang sedang di awasi oleh seorang suami yang cemburu karena istrinya di perlakukan manis oleh _namja_ lain." ujar Jaejoong tiba-tiba, hingga membuat yang lain menghentikan perdebatannya dan menatap bergantian pada Yunho da Jaejoong.

"A-apa maksud anda Nona Kim?" tanya Yunho terbata. Dia tersentak dengan ucapan Jaejoong tadi.

Semua mata kini menatap Yunho heran, Boa tampak _shock_ dengan penuturan Jaejoong. Apa maksudnya? Apa Yunho tertarik pada Jaejoong.

"Anda tentu tahu maksud saya. Apa tidak apa-apa anda melihat saya seperti itu? Aku rasa Boa-ssi jauh lebih menarik bukan? Atau mungkin anda tertarik pada saya?" senyum mengejek tercetak di bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong. Mata bulatnya memicing menatap Yunho.

"Jaga bicaramu Jaejoong-ssi!" seru Boa kesal, dia tak terima _namjachingu_nya di tuduh seperti itu.

Junsu akan menyela mereka, tapi Yoochun mencegahnya. Mata junsu menatap sengit Yoochun, tapi Yoochun hanya menggeleng. Melarang Junsu ikut campur. Dia cukup tahu,Junsu begitu menyayangi Jaejoong. Dia juga tahu, sudah sejak tadi Junsu menahan amarahnya pada Yunho. Tapi bagi Yoochun, ini masalah mereka. Biarkan mereka sendiri yang menyelesaikannya.

"Tenang Boa-ssi. Kalau _namjachingu_ anda lebih senang melihat orang lain, pasti ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik pada diri orang itu. Yang mungkin tidak anda miliki. Benar begitu Yunho-ssi?" Jaejoong menyandarkan punggunya pada sandaran kursi, tangannya di lipat di depan dada. Matanya lurus menatap Yunho.

Yunho merasa tertampar dengan pernyataan Jaejoong. Dia harus mengakui Jaejoong lebih menarik di matanya daripada Boa. Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri tubuhnya. Dia merasa seperti terdakwa sekarang ini.

Suasana tampak tegang di ruangan itu. Heechul tampak bingung dengan keadaan ini. Dia baru tahu kalau Jaejoong bermulut tajam. Matanya menatap Hankyung, meminta bantuan untuk mencairkan suasana saat ini. Hankyung hanya mengangkat bahunya. Sedangkan Siwon tampak _shock_.

"Hahahahaha...kenapa kalian setegang itu. Aku hanya bercanda tadi." tiba-tiba Jaejoong tertawa lebar. Tangannya memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa. Sedang yang lain tampak cengo melihat Jaejoong.

"Bercandamu tak lucu Jae. Jangan kau ulangi lagi. Kau membuat kami _sport_ jantung Jae." Heechul mengelus dadanya lega. Tadi dia sempat merasa tegang dengan keadaan yang ada.

"Hahaa... _Mianhae Eonni._ Lagi pula aku sudah punya suami _Eonni_. Aku tak tertarik dengan _namja_ lain." ujar Jaejoong kemudian. "Dan _Eonni_ tahu, di dalam sini akan tumbuh _aegya_ buah cinta kami." Jaejoong mengelus perut ratanya. Yunho terbelalak kaget mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong, wajahnya pucat seketika.

"Mwo! Benarkah?" pekik Junsu dan Heechul bersamaan. Tentunya dengan maksud yang berbeda. Kalau Junsu jelas senag dengan berita ini. Kalau Heechul, dia tidak menyangka Jaejoong sudah memiliki suami. Siwon tampak kecewa dengan pernyataan Jaejoong.

"Ne... aku bahagia sekali, suamiku pasti juga akan sangat bahagia. Ini kado terindah di ulang tahun pernikahan kami nanti." Jaejoong tersenyum sumringah, matanya melirik Yunho yang sudah memucat.

" Ah... aku harus pergi _Eonni_. Suie kau ikut aku?" ujar Jaejoong, tangannya bergerak mengemasi barang-barangnya. Junsu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku di antar Chunnie _Oppa_ saja Joongie." ucap Junsu, matanya memelas menatap Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu _Eonni_. Bye semuanya" Jaejoong pamit pada Heechul dan yang lain. Kemudian tersenyum pada semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Oh ya! Jaga _namjachingu_mu dengan baik Boa-ssi. Kalau tidak aku yang akan mengambilnya. Kau setuju Yunho-ssi!" Jaejoong mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yunho yamg tengah menatapnya. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan shock yang lain, Jaejoong melangkar keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup, Jaejoong bersandar lemas di depan pintu. Tangannya meremas dadanya pelan. Sesak menahan semua ini, sesak memainkan peran seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Kuatkan aku Tuhan, untuk kali ini saja. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan semua ini dengan baik, doa Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

*** KYAAAAAAAA...**

**MARI KITA BANTAI APPA BEAR...**

**MIAN KALO KURANG MEMUASKAN**

**ADAKAH YANG MERASA LOGINNYA ERROR HARI INI...**

**SAYA MENGALAMINYA...T_T**

*** GOMAWO UNTUK SEMUANYA READERDEUL...**

**REVIEW KALIAN PENYEMANGAT SAYA UNTUK MELANJUTKAN MENULIS SAYA...**

**FOLLOW DAN FAVORIT KALIAN JUGA JADI AMUNISI SAYA...**

**LOVE YOU ALL 3**

**RIPIU PLISSSSS...**

**^_^ CHO EVIL**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

Tittle : Honest to me, please !

Pair : YunJae and Others

Rate : M

Genre : Drama,Little angst and Romance

Diclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan. Saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak Typo, Tidak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh banyak belajar, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan normal.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk terdiam di balkon apartementnya, kakinya di lipat hingga lututnya menyentuh dada. Tangannya pendekap kakinya erat, kepalanya bersandar di atas lutut. Airmata tak berhenti mengalir dari mata _doe_nya. Demi apapun dia tak pernah menyesal mencintai Yunho, hanya saja kenapa harus sesakit ini. Apa benar tak ada cinta untuknya di hati Yunho.

Hatinya menjerit sakit. Apa salah dia, hingga Yunho setega itu padanya? Pertanyaan itu terus menghinggapi hati dan fikirannya. Andai waktu terulang lagi, dia lebih memilih tak pernah jatuh cinta pada Yunho, daripada dia harus kesakitan seperti saat ini.

"_Aegya._..Bantu _Umma_, beri _Umma_ kekuatan." ujarnya lirih di tengah isakannya, tangannya membelai lembut perut ratanya.

.

.

.

CKLEK

.

.

.

Pintu apartement itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Yunho yang terlihat kacau, rambutnya berantakan dan bau alkohol menguar dari mulutnya.

Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat sebuah koper yang kelihatannya sengaja di letakkan di dekat pintu. Dengan langkah gontai Yunho memasuki apartementnya. Matanya memicing melihat Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di balkon.

Langkah kakinya di ayun untuk mendekati Jaejoong. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri mendengar isakan yang lolos dari mulut Jaejoong.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong. Duduk di samping _yoeja_ cantik itu, kemudian di rengkuhnya tubuh mungil Jaejoong dalam dekapannya. Tangannya mengusap lembut punggung sempit istrinya. Bukan, bukan dengan cara seperti ini seharusnya Jaejoong tahu. Yunho sudah berniat memberitahu Jaejoong, tapi rupanya Tuhan berkehendak lain yang menurut Yunho terlalu cepat.

"_Boo_..." bisik Yunho pelan, dadanya semakin sesak melihat Jaejoong yang semakin terisak dalam dekapannya.

"Aku baru tahu...hiks...ternyata ini alasanmu tak ingin memiliki anak dari ku. Ini alasanmu tak pernah membalas ucapan cinta yang sering aku ucapkan padamu." ujar Jaejoong, airmatanya menetes deras merasakan kehancuran hatinya.

"Apa salahku? Kenapa kau tega melakukannya padaku? Aku pikir pernikahan itu memang untukku. Aku pikir cincin ini memang telah di siapkan untukku. Aku pikir tempat ini juga telah di siapkan untukku. Tapi ternyata tidak. Semua untuk KWON BOA!" Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari dekapan Yunho. Namja tan itu terkesiap dengan tindakan Jaejoong. Sepanjang dia mengenal Jaejoong, pemilik kulit susu ini sangat jarang menunjukkan emosinya. Jaejoong akan bersikap sangat tenang.

"_Boo_..._Mianhae_..." tutur Yunho lirih, hatinya begitu sakit melihat Jaejoong berurai air mata. Ingin sekali lagi dia membawa Jaejoong dalam dekapannya. Tapi _yoeja_ itu kelihatannya sudah tak ingin lagi di sentuh olehnya.

"Hiks...Ini surat cerai yang sudah ku tandatangani, _Mianhae_...kalau selama ini aku tak bisa jadi istri yang baik untukmu." Jaejoong beranjak pergi dari hadapan Yunho, tapi Yunho meraih tangannya hingga langkahnya terhenti.

"Tunggu _Boo_, apa maksudmu?" Yunho kini berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu Jaejoong.

"Apa kau pikir aku masih sanggup hidup dengan seseorang yang di hatinya tak pernah ada aku!" ujar Jaejoong tajam tanpa menoleh pada Yunho

"Kau tak mengerti _Boo_." Yunho berdiri dan membalik tubuh Jaejoong hingga kini menghadapnya, menangkupkan kedua tangan besarnya pada wajah istrinya.

"Lepaskan! Apa yang tidak aku mengerti? Tentang kalian? Aku mengerti, sangat mengerti. Aku memilih pergi, karena aku yakin kau takkan mempertahankanku." Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho. Langkahnya kembali terayun.

"_Boo_..." lirih Yunho, dia tak sanggup lagi berkata apapun. Mungkin benar apa kata Jaejoong. Yunho tak akan mempertahankannya.

"Apa kau tahu _Oppa_? Dadaku sesak, jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak, hatiku hancur mengetahui suami yang sangat aku cintai ternyata sama sekali tak mencintaiku. Di sini sakit _Oppa_, sakiiiiitttt!" Jaejoong memukul-mukul dadanya. Yunho berusaha mencegahnya dengan terus memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau tak bisa pergi _Boo_. Ada _aegya_, kau tak bisa melakukan ini!" seru Yunho, bagaimanapun dia harus mempertahankan Jaejoong. Egois memang, dia ingin merengkuh dua sekaligus. Tanpa peduli semua akan tersakiti.

"Kenapa kalau ada _aegya_? Bukankah kau tak mengharapkannya, kau bisa mendapatkannya dari _yoejachingu_mu kan?" pekik Jaejoong kesal.

"Tapi dia juga anakku, aku punya hak _Boo_!" teriak Yunho keras. Jaejoong mundur mendengar teriakan Yunho.

"Dia anakku!" pekik Jaejoong penuh penekanan.

"Kau egois _Boo!_" seru Yunho keras.

"Kalau kau menyebutku egois, lalu kau sendiri apa? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau bermesraan dengan wanita itu, sementara di rumahmu ada istrimu yang sedang menunggumu?" tatapan Yunho begitu nyalang, rasanya dia ingin menguliti Yunho. Maksudnya apa menahannya?

"Kau tak mengerti _Boo_." Ujar Yunho frustasi, sungguh dia tak ingin bertengkar dengan istrinya.

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti? Katakan! Bagian mana yang tidak aku mengerti? Bagian kau yang mencintai wanita jalang itu?" teriak Jaejoong keras.

.

.

.

PLAK

.

.

.

"Jaga mulutmu Jae! Kau tak punya hak bicara seperti itu tentang dia, dia _yoeja_ baik-baik!" tangan Yunho mendarat di pipi Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong membeku di tempatnya. Airmata kembali mengaliri pipinya. Sakit, hatinya sakit, pipinya perih menerima tamparan dari tangan besar Yunho.

"_Gomawo_ _Oppa_..._Gomawo_...Aku akan ingat hal ini baik-baik." Jaejoong berlalu dari hadapan Yunho, berjalan menuju pintu. Tangannya meraih _handle_ koper besarnya, kemudian menyeret koper itu.

"Kalau kau berani keluar dari sini aku tak kan peduli lagi denganmu Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho emosi. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya tangannya memegang erat kenop pintu. Hatinya benar-benar terluka, Yunho tak pernah lagi memanggil namanya setelah resmi menyandang status istri _namja_ tampan itu. Tapi saat ini Yunho memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

"Kau benar. Aku adalah Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong memutar kenop pintu kemuduan melangkah pergi dari tempat yang sudah memberikannya tawa dan duka. Membawa semua luka hatinya.

Yunho merosot jatuh terduduk di lantai. Airmatanya menetes deras, kenapa hatinya sesakit ini? Kalau dia tak mencintai Jaejoong, bukankah seharusnya dia tak sesakit ini? Tangan Yunho memukul-mukul dadanya pelan, untuk mengurangi sesak di dadanya.

"_Boo_..."

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

.

.

Krieeeett

.

.

"_OMO_! Jae _Eonni_!" pekik Kibum kaget, saat mendapati Jaejoong yang tampak berantakan. Bekas lelehan airmata masih tampak di kedua pipinya. Dan terlihat jelas pipi kirinya memerah.

"Bummie..." Jaejoong langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Kibum, menangis keras. Menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Kibum mengelus sayang punggung Jaejoong. Kemudian menggiring Jaejoong masuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

"_Boo_..._Boo_...Kau dimana?" teriak Yunho, memanggil istrinya. Langkahnya terhenti di depan dapur, senyumnya terkembang menatap istrinya yang sedang memasak sarapan untuk mereka.

"_Morning Oppa_..." senyum Jaejoong merekah, bibir _cherry_ itu semakin undah kala tersenyum. Mata bulat itu tampak bersinar pagi ini.

Mata Yunho mengabut, menatap dapur yang pagi ini kosong. Tak ada istri cantiknya yang sibuk memasak sarapan pagi. Tak ada aroma masakan yang memenuhi seluruh penjuru apartementnya lagi. Mendadak dia merasa kosong. Yunho segera berbalik sebelum airmatanya jatuh.

"_Boo._..dasiku mana?" seru Yunho dari dalam kamarnya, tapi kembali kekosongan yang di dapatnya. Tak ada lagi istri cantiknya yang selalu menyiapkan segalanya untuk dia.

Yunho termenung di depan cermin kamarnya, biasanya Jaejoong yang akan mengurus semuanya. Dia tak pernah pusing mengurus dirinya karena selalu ada Jaejoong yang membantunya. Yunho baru sadar, dia sudah terlalu bergantung pada istrinya itu.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

Yunho berdiri di depan tempat tinggal Junsu. Pemilik mata musang ini berharap Jaejoong ada di rumah Junsu. Mengingat persahabatan mereka yang sudah melebihi saudara.

Krieeeett

"Yunho _Oppa_!" seru Junsu kaget mendapati Yunho yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa Joongie ada di sini, Suei?" tanya Yunho _to the point_, raut wajahnya tampak tak bersemangat. Junsu menatap heran Yunho.

"Maksud _Oppa_?" tanya Junsu heran. Bagaimana tidak heran mendapati Yunho daang pagi-pagi ke tempatnya kemudian menanyakan keberadaan istrinya.

"Siapa yang datang _Changi_?" tanya Yoochun dari dalam rumah. " Yunho _Hyung_!" seru Yoochun kaget mendapati sahabatnya berdiri di depan pintu tempat tinggal _yoejachingu_nya.

.

.

.

Junsu memberikan teh hangat pada Yunho. Mereka bertiga kini ada di meja makan, Yunho baru saja menceritakan kejadian semalam pada Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana kau bisa menamparnya _Hyung_? Sekesal apapun kau padanya, tak seharusnya kau melakukan tindakan bodoh itu. Apalagi yang kau tampar itu istrimu sendiri. Hanya demi _yoeja _yang pernah meninggalkanmu kau tega menampar _yoeja_ yang telah menjadi istrimu selama ini." ujar Yoochun, dia cukup heran dengan sikap kasar Yunho. Dia kenal Yunho sudah cukup lama dan dia tahu Yunho bukan _namja _yang suka bertindak kasar.

"Aku terbawa emosi Chun-ah. Dia menyebut Boa wanita jalang, dan aku tak terima dia berkata seperti itu tentang Boa." tutur Yunho, masih ada kilat marah dalam mata dan nada bicaranya.

"Kalau aku ada di posisi Joongie aku juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama." Junsu kini duduk di samping Yoochun. Memberikan death glare pada _namja_ Jung itu. Dia tak terima sahabatnya di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu Suie?" Yunho menatap Junsu tajam, masih tak terima kalau ada yang menjelek-jelekkan Boa.

"Wanita yang merebut suami orang memangnya pantas di sebut bagaimana?" lanjut Junsu, matanya masih setia menatap tajam Yunho.

"Jaga ucapanmu Kim Junsu!" seru Yunho, matanya melotot. Yoochun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Tenanglah _hyung_. _Baby_ jangan kembali menyulut emosi Yunho _hyung_." Yoochun mengelus lembut punggung Junsu, berusaha meredam kemarahan Junsu.

"Kenapa? Karena kau mencintai _yoeja _itu? Kalau kau mencintai _yoeja _itu kenapa masih mencari Joongie? Bukankah Joongie sudah memberimu surat cerai? Itu akan memudahkanmu untuk menikahi Boa-ssi kan?" ujar Junsu, nada suaranya kalem tapi menusuk. Dia tak peduli larangan Yoochun.

"Benar kata Junsu, _Hyung_. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Kalau bukan Joongie yang menceraikanmu, bukankah kau yang akan menceraikannya demi Boa. Apa bedanya _Hyung_? Sekarang atau nanti kau pasti akan meninggalkan Joongie bukan?" Yoochun yang sebelumnya hanya diam kini ikut bersuara.

Yunho terdiam seketika, pandangan matanya melembut. Apa benar ini yang di inginkannya? Kehilangan Jaejoong lalu menikah dengan Boa? Tapi kenapa hatinya sesakit ini kehilangan Jaejoong. Padahal ketika Boa meninggalkannya 2 tahun yang lalu dia tak seperti ini. Yoochun dan Junsu hanya saling pandang. Miris, kenapa Yunho tak menyadari cinta yang sudah tumbuh di hatinya untuk Jaejoong?

"Semoga kau tak salah kali ini _hyung_." Yoochun menepuk pundak. Yunho termenung memikirkan ucapan Yoochun. Apa dia salah?

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho masih duduk di balik kemudinya, mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan. Matanya melihat jalanan dengan teliti. Berharap salah satu dari pengguna jalan itu adalah istri cantiknya.

Setelah pulang dari tempat Junsu, Yunho tidak pergi ke kantor. Dia memutuskan memutari Seoul untuk mencari Jaejoong. Tapi sudah setengah hari Yunho berkeliling, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Jaejoong di sana.

"Kau kemana _Boo_." batinnya nelangsa

.

.

.

.

**Other Side**

.

.

"_Eonni_...makan dulu ya." Kibum menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah duduk menghadap jendela. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Bekas airmata masih tampak di kedua pipinya. Tanda bekas tamparan Yunho juga tampak memerah di pipinya.

"Apa _Eonni_ tak sayang pada _aegya_?" tanya Kibum, dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada _yoeja_ yang telah di anggapnya kakak ini. Semalam Jaejoong datang dengan keadaan berantakan. Padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika meninggalkan rumahnya, Jaejoong masih baik-baik saja. Ingin dia bertanya tapi dia tahu saat ini Jaejoong tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk bercerita.

"Aku menyayanginya Bummie, sangat menyayanginya. Ini impianku Bummie, memiliki anak dari _namja_ yang sangat aku cintai." Jaejoong mengusap sayang perutnya yang masih terlihat rata. Airmata lolos dari mata indahnya yang sudah tampak membengkak karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Kalau _Eonni_ sayang seharusnya _Eonni_ makan. _Aegya_ membutuhkan asupan makanan yang hanya bisa di dapat dari _Eonni."_ ujar Kibum. _Yoeja_ yang memiliki paras cantik ini membelai lembut punggung Jaejoong, yang hanya di balas anggukan lemag Jaejoong.

Kibum benar, demi anak yang kini ada di dalam perutnya dia harus makan. Di ambilnya piring yang tadi di bawa Kibum. Menyuapkan sesendok nasi dan lauk ke dalam mulutnya, tapi belum sampai ke tenggorokannya Jaejoong kembali memuntahkannya. Dia tak bisa makan, tak ingin makan.

"Apakah _Oppa_ sudah makan?" lirih Jaejoong, airmatanya kembali menetes ketika mengingat Yunho.

"_Eonni_.. " Kibum memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tanya Kibum dalam hati. Jaejoong semakin terisak dalam pelukan Kibum.

"Sakit Bummie, sakit." lirih Jaejoong, tangannya memukul pelan dadanya.

Kibum tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi dia bisa merasakan sakit yang di rasakan Jaejoong. Dia tahu, pasti ada masalah yang tengah di alami Jaejoong dan suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang _Boo_!" seru Yunho, di lepasnya sepatu dan kaos kaki yang di pakainya. Meletakkannya di rak yang sengaja di letakkan Jaejoong di dekat pintu masuk. Menurut Jaejoong itu akan memudahkan merekla nantinya bila ingin melepas atau memakai sepatu. Bahkan Jaejoong juga menempatkan lemari khusus untuk semua sepatu mereka berdua.

"_Oppa_ sudah pulang!" pekik Jaejoong senang, senyumnya merekah menyambut kepulangan Yunho. Dia tampak cantik dengan _sweater_ putih dan _hot pants_, celemek motif beruang menggantung di lehernya.

Yunho tersenyum miris, semua itu hanya bayangannya. Karena aartement ini benar-benar kosong sekarang. Tak ada lagi istri cantiknya yang selalu menyambut kepulangannya. Harus Yunho akui, senyum Jaejoong mampu mengurangi semua penat tubuhnya setelah seharian bekerja. Tapi kini, tempat ini kosong, tak ada siapa-siapa selain dia.

Yunho melangkah ke kamarnya, menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Berusaha memejamkan mata untuk mengurangi penat yang menyergapnya.

"Aish! _Oppa_ mandi dulu, aku tak mau ranjangku bau keringat _Oppa!" _suara Jaejoong kembali menyapa pendengaran Yunho.

Yunho kembali membuka matanya. Jaejoong memang selalu melarang Yunho mendekati ranjang sebelum dia mandi. Dan Jaejoong akan sangat marah kalau Yunho tidak menurutinya.

Yunho melangkah gontai ke kamar mandi, dia harus mandi. Yunho tak ingin Jaejoong semakin marah padanya.

.

.

.

.

**_Junsu side_**

.

.

"Ponsel Joongie mati _Oppa_. Kemana dia saat ini _Oppa_? Aku takut, Joongie tak pernah seperti ini!" Junsu tampak mondar-mandir di hadapan Yoochun. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang kerja Junsu.

Setelah di beritahu Yunho tentang kepergian Jaejoong, Junsu langsung mencoba menghubungi sahabatnya itu. Berharap sahabatnya itu mengangkat panggilan telponnya. Tapi sampai sekarang ponsel Jaejoong tak bisa di hubungi. Dia jelas khawatir, Jaejoong sedang hamil sekarang. Dan di korea ini Jaejoong tidak punya siapa-siapa.

"Tenanglah sayang. Joongie pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus percaya itu." Yoochun mendekati Junsu, membawa _yoeja_ itu duduk di sampingnya kemudian memeluk tubuh _yoeja_ itu.

.

.

.

.

"_Eonni_ mau makan apa?" tanya Kibum, mereka kini sedang berjalan-jalan di taman di dekat rumah Kibum. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah menolak tapi Kibum memaksanya, dengan dalih hanya sebentar dan dia sedang ingin di temani Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Kibum. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Kibum mendengus kesal, dia sudah membujuk Jaejoong untuk makan, tapi selalu di jawab gelengan kepala oleh _yoeja_ berkulit putih itu.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, matanya menatap nanar ke depan. Ada pasangan muda yang tampak bahagia di sana. Sang istri sedang mengandung sedang sang suami tampak siaga menjaga istrinya. Mereka sedang duduk bercengkrama di salah satu bangku taman, sesekali sang suami tampak mengelus perut istrinya.

Jaejoong mengelus sendiri perut ratanya. Miris, dia harus menjalani kehamilannya seorang diri. Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan mengikuti arah pandang Jaejoong.

"Ayo _Eonni_..." ajak Kibum, dia tak ingin melihat Jaejoong yang semakin sedih menyaksikan adegan _live_ itu. Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Kibum. Dia tahu Kibum sangat ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Tapi untuk saat ini dia belum ingin bercerita, biarlah seperti ini dulu.

"Bogoshipo _Oppa._" batin Jaejoong, airmatanya kembali meleleh.

.

.

.

.

"Bogoshipo _Boo_." bisik Yunho, tangannya mendekap erat bantal yang biasa di pakai Jaejoong. Bantal yang masih menyisakan aroma dari sang pemilik yang begitu Yunho rindukan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

***YEEEEAAAYYYY...**

**AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA...**

**MIAN KALO UPDATENYA AGAK LAMA...**

**SAYA SEDANG DI BUAT SIBUK DI DUNIA NYATA...**

**MALU SAMPAI DI TAGIH...**

**BERASA PUNYA HUTANG GTU ^_^**

**GOMAWO :**

**BUAT SEMUA REVIEWNYA, MAAF GK BISA SEBUTIN ATU2**

**BUAT SEMUA SARAN DAN KRITIKNYA, MOGA CHAP INI LEBIH BAIK**

**BUAT YANG FOLLOW DAN FAVORITE TULISAN SAYA, SAYA MASIH SUKA GK PEDE**

**# HUG N KISS**

**LOVE YOU ALL 3**

**KALIAN PENYEMANGAT SAYA**

**~ RIPIU PLISSSS ~**

**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

Tittle : Honest to me, please !

Pair : Yunjae and Other

Rate : M

Genre : Drama, Little angst and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan. Saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Tidak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh banyak belajar, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan normal.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

Jaejoong tampak berjalan di trotoar, di sisinya ada seorang _namja_ tampan yang menggenggam erat jemarinya. Senyum merekah di bibir _cherry_ itu, perutnya yang tampak membuncit membuatnya sedikit kesulitan berjalan tapi itu tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk menikmati suasana sore ini.

Sesekali _namja_ tampan yang mengiringi langkah Jaejoong mengelus perut besar _yeoja_ _doe_ itu. Membuat mereka tertawa bahagia bersama, ketika sebuah gerakan menyadarkan mereka ada makhluk yang tengah tumbuh dalam perut Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya bisa menatap dari kejauhan adegan itu. Hatinya seperti tertusuk duri menyaksikan Jaejoong begitu bahagia dengan _namja_ lain. Seharusnya dia yang ada di samping Jaejoong. Seharusnya dia yang menemani Jaejoong. Seharusnya dia yang mengelus perut Jaejoong. Bukan _namja_ itu, di dalam perut Jaejoong itu anaknya. Bukan anak _namja_ itu.

"_Boo_..." panggil Yunho saat Jaejoong dan _namja_ itu melewatinya. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menoleh pada Yunho. _Namja_ di samping Jaejoong ikut berhenti karena panggilan Yunho.

"Kau mengenalnya sayang?" tanya _namja_ itu, tangannya merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ putih itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku Yunho, _Boo_! Suamimu!" Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, berusaha meraih tangan Jaejoong tapi _namja_ itu menepisnya, kemudian semakin merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong.

"Jangan menyentuhnya, tanganmu tak pantas menyentuh dia!" seru tajam _namja_ itu. pandangan membunuh di lempar _namja_ itu pada Yunho.

"Dia istriku, anak yang ada di perutnya anakku! Kau yang tidak berhak menyentuhnya!" seruan Yunho tak kalah keras. Matanya melemparkan tatapan tajam seakan menantang _namja_ itu.

"Aku tak mengenalnya _Oppa_, dia pasti orang gila. Ayo pergi _Oppa_!" ajak Jaejoong pada _namja_ itu. Perlahan Jaejoong dan _namja_ itu berlalu meninggalkan Yunho.

"_Boo_, aku suamimu, Jung Yunho!" Yunho memekik keras, langkahnya di percepat untuk meraih Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong tak menghiraukannya. Istrinya itu memilih terus berlalu dengan _namja_ itu.

"_Andwae Boo_, Aku suamimu! _Boo_!" teriak Yunho, tapi dua sosok itu tak mengindahkan panggilan Yunho. Mereka terus berjalan sampai tak terlihat. Airmata merembeh dari kedua mata Yunho. Begitu sakit di tolak istrinya sendiri, bahkan sang istri tak mengenalnya.

.

.

.

.

"_ANDWAEEEE_..._BOOOO_!" Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya naik turun, tubuhnya berkeringat. Di putarnya pandangannya ke segala arah. Ini masih kamarnya, berarti dia baru saja bermimpi. Yunho tampak mengelus dadanya pelan, lega. Semua ini hanya mimpinya.

Yunho berdiri di balkon, matanya menatap hamparan malam kota Seoul. Tangannya menggenggam gelas berisai cairan merah yang bisa membuatnya mabuk. Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Mengingat mimpi yang baru saja menyapanya. Jaejoongnya tampak bahagia dengan _namja_ lain.

Seharusnya tidak jadi masalah seandainya dia tidak mencintai Jaejoong. Tapi kenapa hatinya sakit melihat Jaejoong dengan _namja_ lain. Bahkan meski itu hanya sebuah mimpi , hatinya tetap berteriak tak terima istrinya di sentuh _namja_ lain. Perlahan Yunho meneguk cairan merah itu.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kegiatannya seharian tadi. Seharian dia hanya berputar-putar demi menemukan sosok sang istri. Bahkan dia mengabaikan telpon dan sms dari Boa. Wanita yang di yakininya sangat dia cintai. Yunho tak peduli, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya Jaejong. Jaejoong, Jaejoong dan Jaejoong.

Benarkah dia mencintai Boa? Kata-kata itu berlarian di pikiran Yunho. Kalau iya, kenapa dadanya tidak berdebar-debar saat dengan Boa. Sangat berbeda ketika bersama Jaejoong, Yunho memiliki banyak perasaan pada _yeoja doe_ itu.

Yunho bisa merasakan marah, kesal, dan sayang saat bersama Jaejoong. Dia juga merasa sangat di cintai oleh _yeoja_ itu. Sedangkan dengan Boa, meski Boa juga mencintainya tapi rasanya sangat berbeda.

"Eeeegghh...Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu minum alkohol _Bear_." Bisik Jaejoong lirih, tangannya melingkari perut Yunho, hidungnya di gesek-gesek manja pada punggung Yunho.

"Hanya sedikit _Boo_, aku sedang banyak masalah _Boo_. Ini hanya untuk merilekskan tubuh saja." Yunho mengangkat gelasnya, kembali meminum isinya.

"Tetap saja itu tidak baik _Bear_." Jaejoong kini berpindah ke hadapan Yunho, menyurukkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho.

"Kau bisa menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku _Bear_. Aku akan mendengarkannya dengan baik. Aku akan membantumu _Bear_, selalu membantumu."

Deg

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya. Jaejoong memang selalu ada untuknya ketika dia sedang menghadapi masalah. Jaejoonglah tempatnya menumpahkan keluh kesahnya. Jaejoongnya akan memeluknya setiap kali dia menghadapi masalah berat. Jaejoonglah yang akan selalu menemaninya ketika dia menghadapi sebuah masalah. Jaejoong, hanya Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

**Jaejoong Side**

Rumah kecil Kibum tampak sedikit gaduh, Jaejoong memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Padahal seharian kemarin tak ada makanan yang masuk perutnya. Alhasil hanya air yang keluar dari muntahan itu.

Kibum memijat pelan tengkuk, menatap khawatir pada Jaejoong. Sedang Jaejoong kini sudah bersandar lemah di depan wastafel. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas.

"_Eonni_..." desis Kibum, _yeoja_ manis itu kini memapah tubuh lemah Jaejoong, menuju kamar yang di tempati Jaejoong selama tinggal di rumah Kibum. Di baringkannya tubuh lemah Jaejoong di ranjang. Kibum menyeka lelehan keringat yang membasahi dahi Jaejoong. _Eonni_ cantiknya itu kini tampak pucat. Dan lagi tubuh Jaejoong juga panas tinggi.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter Park, _Eonni_." Kibum segera berlari keluar rumahnya, dia harus memanggil dokter sekarang sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan pada Jaejoong.

Tak berapa lama Kibum kembali ke rumahnya. Membawa seorang _yeoja_ pemilik senyum malaikat ikut dengannya. Kibum membawa _yeoja_ itu ke kamar, dimana Jaejoong sedang terbaring lemah. _Yeoja_ itu yang adalah dokter Park mulai memeriksa Jaejoong. Dalam perjalanan tadi Kibum sudah sedikit bercerita tentang keadaan Jaejoong, muntah-muntah dan demam tinggi yang dia alami Jaejoong sejak semalam. Termasuk juga tentang kehamilan Jaejoong.

"Jae _Eonni_ sakit apa dok?" tanya Kibum khawatir.

"Apa dia makan teratur?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, dokter Park kembali bertanya.

"Seharian kemarin _Eonni_ tidak makan, kalaupun makan langsung di muntahkan begitu saja." jelas Kibum, dokter Park hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Eeegghh...Yunho _Oppa_..." igau Jaejoong, matanya bergerak gelisah.

"_Eonni_..." Kibum menghampiri Jaejoong, menggenggam erat jemari Jaejoong. Dokter Park terdiam menatap Jaejoong, miris menatap _yeoja_ itu.

"_Oppa_..." setetes airmata membasahi pipi putih Jaejoong. Kibum semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang di panggilnya?" tanya dokter Park sambil berbisik.

"Suaminya..." jawab Kibum lirih, dokter mengangguk lagi.

"_Oppa_..." igau Jaejoong, _yeoja_ cantik ini berusaha membuka matanya.

"_Eonni._.." panggil Kibum, Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap Kibum lemah, bulir-bulir airmata kembali menetesi pipi Jaejoong. Dia sangat merindukan suaminya saat ini, dia ingin di peluk Yunho sekarang.

"Nona..." panggil dokter Park, perlahan dokter muda ini duduk di sisi Jaejoong. Tangannya membelai lembut lengan Jaejoong. _Yoeja doe_ itu menoleh, menatap dokter Park lemah. Jaejoong baru sadar ada orang lain selain dia dan Kibum di ruangan itu.

"Kim Jaejoong, namanya Kim Jaejoong." ujar Kibum pelan.

"Nona Kim dengar! Saya tidak tahu anda punya masalah apa, tapi yang harus anda ingat saat ini ada _aegya_ di rahim anda. _Aegya_ butuh asupan gizi dan hal itu hanya bisa di dapat dari anda. Kalau anda tidak mau makan dan terlalu stress _aegya_ bisa merasakannya. Usia kehamilan anda masih sangat muda, masih sangat rentan. Kalau anda tidak mempedulikan kesehatan anda, bukan tak mungkin anda akan kehilangan _aegya_ anda." terang dokter Park panjang lebar, dia tak bermaksud menakut-nakuti Jaejoong. Dia hanya mencoba mengingatkan Jaejoong, ada makhluk lain dalam tubuhnya yang sedang berjuang untuk hidup.

"_Andwae_...aku tak mau kehilangan dia dokter." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Tidak, dia tidak ingin kehilangan buah hati yang di tunggunya dua tahun ini. Airmatanya semakin deras menetes.

"Anda harus menjaganya dengan baik, apapun masalah yang sedang anda alami. _Aegya_ membutuhkan anda lebih dari siapapun. Saya telah menuliskan resep untuk anda." dokter Park membelai sayang kepala Jaejoong. Dokter itu tersenyum hangat.

"Kau bisa menebusnya nanti." Kibum menerima secarik kertas bertuliskan resep untuk Jaejoong dari dokter Kim.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Datanglah ke klinikku kalau kau masih ada keluhan nanti. Ingat jaga dirimu dan janin dalam rahimmu." tutur lembut dokter Park. Jaejoong tersenyum lemah, dokter Park benar, dia harus bisa menjaga dirinya. Demi anaknya.

Dokter Park beranjak keluar dari kamar itu, di ikuti Kibum di belakangnya. Jaejoong menatap sendu kepergian dokter Park dan Kibum. Perlahan di ambilnya sebuah foto yang di letakkannya di bawah bantal. Foto suaminya yang tampak gagah dengan balutan setelan Jas. Jaejoong menciumi foto itu lalu memeluknya erat.

"_Bogoshipo oppa_." bisik Jaejoong lirih, airmatanya kembali jatuh.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mirotic Caffe**

.

.

.

"_Changi_ kau kenapa?" tanya Boa, tangannya hendak menyentuh dahi Yunho, tapi _namja_ tampan itu segera menghindar. Menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan Boa.

"_Gwenchana_." jawab Yunho singkat, Boa menatap heran Yunho. Ada apa? Kenapa Yunho sedikit aneh? Tanya Boa dalam hati.

"Aish!" pekik Heechul kesal, di lemparnya begitu saja ponsel yang sedari tadi di otak-atiknya. Hankyung memicing menatap _yeoja_nya, kemudian mengelus lembut punggung sempit Heechul. Yunho dan Boa melempar tatapan heran.

"Sabar sayang." ujar Hankyung lembut. Heechul melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Kesal.

"Ada apa Chullie?" tanya Boa tak mengerti.

"Aku sedang mencoba menghubungi Jae, tapi sejak kemarin ponselnya tak bisa di hubungi." Heechul mendengus pelan. Yunho memicing mendengar nama istrinya di sebut.

Ternyata Jaejoong benar-benar memutus komunikasinya. Sudah sejak kemarin juga Yunho mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong, tapi panggilannya juga gagal. Kemana kau _Boo_? Batin Yunho.

"Pakai saja jasa _wedding_ _planner_ lain Chullie, kelihatannya dia juga bukan tenaga profesional. Lagi pula aku tak begitu suka dengannya. Bisa-bisanya dia menggoda _namjachingu_ku, padahal jelas-jelas ada aku di samping Yunnie." Boa mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan itu tidak imut sama sekali. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian itu. Ketiga orang lainnya menatap Boa tak percaya. Bahkan Yunho sudah melempar tatapan tajam pada _yeoja_ yang menurutnya adalah _yeoja_ yang di cintainya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho tajam, suara rendahnya tampak tak bersahabat. Boa menatap Yunho kaget. Tentu saja karena Yunho tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Maksud apa? Tentu saja aku menganggapnya seperti _yeoja_ penggoda, katanya dia sudah punya suami, tapi dia masih bisa menggodamu _Changi_. Aku yakin suaminya juga bukan _namja_ yang benar." ujar Boa enteng, mengabaikan kilat marah yang terpancar jelas di mata Yunho.

"Jaga ucapanmu KWON BOA!" seru Yunho tajam. Dia tak terima Boa memojokkan Jaejoong, bagaimanapun Jaejoong istrinya. Sadar atau tidak cinta itu sudah ada di hati Yunho.

"_C-changi_." Boa tergagap dalam ucapannya. Yunho baru saja membentaknya, airmata sudah berkumpul di sudut matanya.

"Aku tidak suka kau bicara seperti itu tentang Jaejoong. Seperti apa dia, itu bukan urusanmu." tutur Yunho, wajahnya terlihat mengeras.

"Kenapa kau membelanya, apa kau sudah terjerat dengannya?" Boa menatap balik Yunho, ada yang aneh dengan _namjachingu_nya. Yunho tidak pernah membela orang lain yang baru di kenalnya. Yunho melembutkan ekspresi wajahnya. Astaga! Dia kelepasan.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku _changi_?" kata-kata Boa melembut. Tapi tatapan matanya seakan menuntut hal yang lebih. Boa merasa aneh, sejak kejadian itu, Yunho tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Yunho lebih banyak menghindarinya saat ini, bahkan seharian kemarin Yunho mengabaikannya.

"_Aniya_." jawab Yunho singkat, matanya di alihkan ke tempat lain.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami Jung Yunho!" seru Heechul, dia bisa menangkap gelagat aneh pada Yunho, teman yang sudah di anggapnya adiknya ini.

"Ani _nunna_." Yunho masih setia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Yunnie-ya." tegas Boa. Matanya menatap menuntut penjelasan pada Yunho.

"Kau terlihat aneh Yunho-ah." tegas Hankyung, Yunho hanya diam. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan menjawab apa.

.

.

.

.

**SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN**

Yunho dan Boa saat ini di landa kebisuan, mereka kini tengah duduk di sebuah bangku yang terdapat di pinggir sungai Han. Yunho menatap lurus hamparan air di depannya, hatinya bimbang. Masih ragu bercerita yang sebenarnya pada _yeoja_ yang duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan Boa tampak terlarut dalam pikirannya, kira-kira apa yang akan di bicarakan Yunho dengannya.

Tapi dia sudah menetapkan hatinya, dia harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Boa. Dia tak ingin Boa berharap lebih padanya. Seminggu ini dia mulai menyadari kalau dia sangat mencintai Jaejoong, hampir setiap malam Yunho selalu memimpikan Jaejoong, setiap sudut rumahnya selalu mengingatkan Yunho akan sosok lembut istrinya.

"Hah!' Yunho membuang nafasnya keras untuk mengurangi kebisuan yang melanda mereka. Boa hanya menoleh sebentar, kemudian kembali fokus pada hamparan air di depannya.

Sejujurnya Boa sedikit merasa bingung Yunho mengajaknya kemari. Yunho bilang ada yang ingin di sampaikannya. Tapi sudah lebih dari satu mereka duduk di sana, hanya kebisuan yang tercipta. Dan Yunho masih setia dalam diamnya.

"_Mianhae_." lirih Yunho, namja tampan itu kini menundukkan kepala, menatap kakinya yang sedang menendang-nendang kecil tanah di bawahnya.

"_Mwo_!" seru Boa kaget, dia tak tahu kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba meminta maaf padanya.

"_Mianhae_, karena tak bisa mewujudkan impianmu." Yunho menoleh pada Boa, menatap manik hitam yang dulu pernah di kaguminya.

"Apa maksudmu _Changi_? Jangan membuatku semakin bingung." ujar Boa, matanya menatap Yunho, menuntut jawaban dari _namja_ Jung itu.

"Kita tidak bisa menikah." ucap Yunho pada akhirnya, Boa terbelalak kaget.

"K-kau b-bercandakan _Changi_!" tutur Boa terbata , dia kembali untuk Yunho, untuk membangun kembali impian yang dulu pernah di tinggalkannya. Tapi hari ini namja tampan itu seakan menghempaskan ke jurang terdalam. Dia sangat bahagia Yunho mau kembali padanya, tapi sekarang. Boa menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, aku menyiapkan segalanya untuk kita, gereja yang indah di pinggiran kota Seoul, apartement yang akan kita tinggali bersama saat kita menikah nanti, semua sudah ku atur sedemikian rupa. Tapi kau pergi dua hari sebelum pernikahan kita. Saat itu aku benar-benar hancur, tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi." tutur Yunho panjang lebar. Matanya kembali menatap hamparan air di depannya. Boa menunduk bersalah, airmatanya sudah berkumpul di sudut mata.

"_Mianhae_." ujar Boa lirih, sungguh dia menyesali kejadian dua tahun yang lalu. Seharusnya dia bisa lebih tegas menentukan pilihannya.

"Aku sudah menikah Boa-ah, Kim Jaejoong. Ani...Jung Jaejoong, aku menikahinya di hari yang seharusnya jadi hari pernikahan kita. Aku memberi dia tempat tinggal di tempat yang seharusnya jadi tempat kita membina rumah tangga kita." lanjut Yunho, matanya menerawang jauh, mengingat mata indah Jaejoong yang berbinar senang di hari pernikahan mereka dan pada saat untuk pertama kalinya Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke apartement mereka.

Boa menganga tak percaya dengan ucapan Yunho. Benarkah apa yang dengarnya? Yunhonya sudah menikah, dengan _yeoja_ yang sempat di hinanya. Pantas saja Yunho begitu marah ketika dia menghina Jaejoong. Ternyata ini , hatinya sakit menerima kenyataan ini.

"Semula aku tak pernah berpikir jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong. Sejauh ini hubunganku dengannya berjalan cukup baik. Meski tak pernah ada kata cinta terucap dariku, dia tak pernah berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata cinta untukku." Yunho kembali mengingat Jaejoong yang tak pernah bosan mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya meski _yeoja_ itu tahu Yunho tak kan pernah membalas ucapannya.

"Bahkan aku selalu memintanya meminum pil pencegah kehamilan sehabis kami bercinta. Karena aku tak berharap memiliki anak darinya." airmata Yunho meleleh membasahi kedua pipinya. Hatinya menjerit pilu, dia yang selalu meolak ketika Jaejoong menginginkan anak darinya.

"Aku mencintainya Boa-ah, aku jatuh cinta padanya." Yunho semakin terisak, dia tak pernah merasa sesakit ini. Boa tak mampu bersuara lagi, airmata ikut meleleh membasahi kedua pipinya. Selama berhubungan dengan Yunho, Boa tak pernah melihat Yunho seperti ini. Menurutnya Yunho adalah sosok _namja_ yang kuat. Bahkan Yunho tak pernah meneteskan airmata di hadapannya atau meneteskan airmatanya untuknya.

"Dia pergi Boa-ah, dia pergi untuk kita." Yunho kembali menerawang, mengingat kepergian Jaejoong. Malam yang sangat di sesalinya, malam terakhirnya menatap wajah yang selalu di rindukannya.

"_M-mwo_!" uajar Boa kaget, matanya menatap Yunho yang saat ini lebih senang menatap air di hadapan mereka.

"Malam itu dia pergi Boa-ah," Yunho menangkup wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh airmata, dia tak peduli Boa akan menganggapnya _namja_ lemah.

Boa merengkuh Yunho dalam pelukannya, dia sudah siap seandainya Yunho menolaknya_. _Membiarkan Yunho menumpahkan semua airmatanya. Sakit, dia memang sakit. Tapi Boa juga tahu bahwa Yunho juga merasakan sakit yang sama dengannya atau mungkin lebih. Dan dia juga sadar di luar sana ada satu hati lagi yang lebih terluka, hati seorang Jung Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang semua ini Yunho-ah? Kenapa saat pertemuan kita kembali kau diam saja?" tanya Boa ketika di rasanya Yunho sudah mulai tenang. Di lepaskannya rengkuhannya pada tubuh besar Yunho.

"Aku pikir perasaanku masih sama untukmu." Yunho menatap Boa lemah. Boa tersenyum miris menatap Yunho. Apa begitu besar pengaruh seorang Jaejoong bagi Yunho? Apa saat dia meninggalkan Yunho dua tahun yang lalu, _namja_ itu juga seperti ini? Batin Boa.

Jaejoong memang baru seminggu pergi dari kehidupan Yunho, tapi kepergiannya mampu membuat hidup Yunho jungkir balik. Setiap hari Yunho akan berkeliling kota Seoul untuk mencari Jaejoong, mengabaikan semua rasa lelah dan penatnya. Mengabaikan semua pekerjaan kantornya hingga membuat seorang Park Yoochun mengamuk karenanya.

"Temukan dia Yunho-ah, bawa dia kembali. Aku memang tak beruntung karena tak mendapatkanmu. Tapi aku yakin aku akan mendapatkan orang lain yang lebih mencintaiku. Jangan sia-siakan dia Yunho-ah." Boa mencoba tersenyum, meski itu sebuah senyum keterpaksaan. Dia harus melepaskan Yunho, dia tak ingin di cap _yeoja_ jahat yang tega merebut suami orang.

"_Mianhae_." ujar Yunho lirih, hatinya begitu lega telah menceritakan semua ini pada Boa. Setidaknya satu beban di pundaknya berkurang. Sekarang dia bisa fokus mencari Jaejoong saja.

"Ini bukan salahmu Yunho-ah, ini semua salah paham. Seharusnya aku tak lagi hadir dalam hidupmu. Sampaikan maafku pada Jaejoong seandainya nanti kau bertemu dengannya." ujar Boa tulus, Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Satu hal lagi, jangan menolak anakmu Yunho-ah. Aku rasa dia berhak mendapat kebahagiaan." tutur lembut Boa.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku menolak anakku?" tanya Yunho heran.

"_Pabbo_! Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tak mengharapkan anak dari Jaejoong. Dan bukankah Jaejoong sendiri yang mengatakan kalau di sedang hamil?" ejek Boa.

"_Ne_." Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

Boa masih terdiap di tempatnya. Yunho sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu dari sampingnya. _Namja_ itu sudah menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang tapi Boa menolaknya, dia tak ingin semakin merasa sulit melepaskan Yunho. Boa kembali menyeka airmat yang dengan lancang sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya. Hatinya sakit, harapannya harus di kubur dalam. Tapi dia rela, asal Yunho bahagia. Percuma dia memaksakan dirinya tetap bersama Yunho. Hati Yunho bukan lagi miliknya.

"_Saranghae_ Yunnie-ya." bisik Boa lirih, tangannya menyeka airmatanya. Kemudian _yeoja_ itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*** ALHAMDULILLAH...**

**BISA POST JUGA...**

**"JANGAN BASH BOA, DI SINI BOA TAK TAHU KALAU TERNYATA YUNHO UDAH NIKAH."**

**MOGA CHAP INI GK MENGECEWAKAN,...**

**MIAN LAMA...**

**SAYA SIBUK KEMARIN-KEMARIN...NI AJA SEBENARNYA MASIH CAPEK, TAPI DI SEMPETIN UPDATE,HEEEEE**

**MIAN JUGA KALO FEELNYA GAK BEGITU TERASA YACH...**

**HARAP MAKLUM YACH...**

**GOMAWO...REVIEWNYA BANYAK, SAYA JADI SENANG...**

**YANG UDAH FOLLOW MA FAVORIT CERITA INI JUGA GOMAWO YACH...**

**#ADA YANG TANYA " GIMANA CARA BUAT TULISAN YANG BAGUS DAN ALURNYA GK KECEPETAN"**

**JUJUR SAYA JUGA GK TAHU, SAYA MENULIS BERDASARKAN APA YANG ADA DALAM PIKIRAN SAYA, SAYA GK PERNAH BELAJAR KHUSUS SOAL HAL INI. DI SINI SAYA JUGA MASIH BELAJAR.**

**LOVE ALL 3**

**KALIAN PENYEMANGAT SAYA...**

**~ RIPIU PLIIIIISSSSS ~**

**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

Tittle : Honest to me, please !

Pair : Yunjae and Other

Rate : M

Genre : Drama, Romance and Little angst

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan. Saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Tidak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh belajar, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan normal.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

_**Lima Bulan Kemudian**_

Usia kehamilan Jaejoong kini memasuki usia tujuh bulan, perutnya sudah kelihatan membesar. Dua bulan lagi Jaejoong akan melahirkan, sungguh dia tak sabar ingin mendengar tangis pertama buah hatinya.

Jaejoong dan Kibum saat ini tengah duduk di sebuah bangku di halaman rumah Kibum. Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam, mereka berinisiatif menghabiskan malam untuk melihat indahnya langit korea yang berhiaskan bintang.

"Bummie..." panggil Jaejoong lirih, matanya tetap menatap ke atas. Melihat banyaknya bintang di langit cerah korea malam ini.

"Ehm.." gumam Kibum, sama halnya seperti Jaejoong, Kibum juga tengah menatap langit cerah korea malam ini yang di penuhi bintang.

"Apa selama lima bulan ini aku merepotkanmu?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Sangat." jawab Kibum singkat, Jaejoong menatap kaget Kibum. Dia tak menyangka Kibum akan menjawab pertanyaannya seperti ini.

"_Mianhae_." lirih Jaejoong, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Merasa bersalah pada _yeoja_ yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hahahaaa..." Kibum tertawa lepas menatap Jaejoong, _eonni_ cantiknya itu kini mematap heran Kibum yang tengah tertawa lepas.

"Sangat merepotkan kalau _eonni_ sedang menginginkan sesuatu dan itu tak bisa di tunda." Kibum mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong yang sekarang tampak _chubby. _Kibum mengingat masa-masa mengidam Jaejoong yang membuatnya kerepotan.

"Aw..._appo_..." ringis Jaejoong, tangannya mengusap pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan Kibum.

"_Eonni_ jangan berpikir macam-macam, _eonni_ memang sedikit merepotkan tapi aku bahagia bisa membantu _eonni_." lanjut Kibum. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, matanya mengerjap lucu menatap Kibum. Membuat kibum tak yakin kalau _yeoja_ di samping itu lebih tua darinya.

"Aku bingung denganmu Bummie. Tadi kau bilang aku merepotkan, sekarang kau bilang kau bahagia, aish!" Jaejoong mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut, Kibum tersenyum melihat reaksi Jaejoong.

"Sebelum _eonni_ datang, aku selalu sendirian di rumah ini. Hidupku hanya itu-itu saja, kuliah, kerja, pulang ke rumah, tidur. Tapi sekarang, ada _eonni_ di sini, kita bisa berbincang, berbagi semuanya dan lebih dari itu rumah ini jadi ramai meski hanya ada kita berdua." ujar Kibum menjelaskan, dia bersyukur ada Jaejoong di rumahnya saat ini. Dia tak sendiri lagi di rumah mungilnya.

"_Gomawo Bummie_." lirih Jaejoong, dia merasa perlu berterima kasih pada Kibum. Karena Kibumlah yang menolongnya saat dia tak lagi tahu harus kemana.

Mereka kembali di landa kebisuan, Jaejoong kembali menatap langit. Jemari rampingnya mengusap lembut perutnya yang sudah membesar. Kerinduannya akan sosok yang telah menyebarkan benih dalam rahimnya kembali menyeruak.

_"Oppa...sebentar lagi uri aegya akan lahir, apa Oppa akan ikut bahagia karenanya? _

_Oppa...Apa Oppa bahagia di sana? _

_Di sini aku mencoba bertahan, mencoba menata kembali hidupku. _

_Oppa, Apa Oppa merasakan sakit ini? Apa Oppa pernah mencintaiku sedetik saja? _

_Apa Oppa juga merasakan rindu yang sama? _

_Bogoshippo Oppa..."_

Airmata Jaejoong merembes dari sudut matanya. Semakin deras kala hatinya berdenyut sakit mengingat suaminya atau bolehkah di menyebutnya mantan suami. Jaejoong mengelus pelan perut besarnya. Bayinya bergerak pelan di dalam sana, seolah mengerti akan keadaan sang _Umma_.

"_Uljima eonni. Uljima_." Kibum mengusap lelehan airmata yang membasahi pipi putih Jaejoong.

"Aku merindukannya Bummie, sangat merindukannya...hiks...hiks..." Jaejoong menghambur dalam pelukan Kibum, menumpahkan semua tangisnya di pelukan Kibum.

"Aku tahu _eonni_." Kibum mengusap lembut punggung Jaejoong, berusaha menenangkan _Eonni_ cantiknya.

Kibum masih mengusap lembut punggung Jaejoong. Selalu seperti ini, Jaejoong akan menangis hanya karena merindukan suaminya yang belum tentu merindukannya. Dan Kibum hanya mampu menghiburnya dengan kata-kata, apa lagi yang bisa di lakukannya. Dia tak pernah berada di situasi seperti Jaejoong. Membayangkan pun tak pernah. Kibum juga tak yakin dia akan sanggup bertahan seandainya dia yang ada di posisi Jaejoong.

_"Eonni_ harus kuat, demi _aegya_." bisik Kibum lirih, hanya bayi yang ada dalam rahim Jaejoonglah yang membuat _yeoja_ itu mampu bertahan sampai saat ini.

.

.

.

"Bummie...bagaimana kalau kita membuka sebuah cafe?" tanya Jaejoong, mereka kini tengah menikmati semangkok ramen. Ini adalah kebiasan baru Jaejoong, seiring bertambahnya usia kehamilannya, tak dapat di pungkiri nafsu makannya pun ikut bertambah. Dan semangkok ramen akan menjadi penutup makan malam mereka meski kini sudah hampir lewat tengah malam.

"_Mwo_!" Kibum mendongak kaget, tangannya berhenti menyuapkan sesendok ramen ke mulutnya.

"Cafe Bummie, aku punya tabungan yang bisa kita gunakan untuk modal awal kita mendirikan sebuah cafe, _otteoke_?" tanya Jaejoong antusias, dia sangat berharap Kibum menyetujuinya.

"_Eonni_ lebih membutuhkan uang itu." ujar Kibum, kembali _yeoja_ itu menyuapkan ramennya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tahu kau khawatir tentang biaya persalinanku Bummie. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu. Aku masih punya cukup uang untuk itu Bummie." tutur Jaejoong, tangannya menggenggam tangan Kibum, matanya menatap Kibum penuh harap.

"Tapi _eonni_..." Kibum berujar tak yakin, mendirikan cafe kan butuh modal besar.

"_Ani_, kau hanya perlu percaya padaku Bummie." Jaejoong menatap yakin Kibum, membuat _yeoja_ manis akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Jaejoong terpekik senang, di peluknya tubuh Kibum, kemudian dengan antusias Jaejoong mencium pipi Kibum.

"Yak! _Eonni_! Jangan menciumku sembarangan." pekik Kibum, di usapnya kasar pipinya yang baru saja di cium Jaejoong. Bukan jijik, Kibum hanya merasa tak terbiasa. Jaejoong mengembangkan senyum lebar melihat reaksi Kibum.

Dalam hati Kibum bersyukur melihat Jaejoong bisa tertawa lepas seperti saat ini. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong lima bulan yang lalu. Saat itu Jaejoong lebih seperti mayat hidup. Setiap hari Jaejoong hanya duduk melamun, lalu menangis.

Tapi sekarang, lihatlah _yeoja doe_ itu. Meski masih ada kesedihan di matanya, tapi _eonni_ cantiknya itu sekarang sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Jaejoong hanya akan menangis ketika dia sangat merindukan suaminya, itupun hanya dilakukan Jaejoong di hadapan Kibum. Selebihnya _yeoja_ cantik itu akan menjadi kuat untuk bayinya.

Sementara itu senyum cerah tersungging di bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong. Mulai Besok dia akan membuka lembaran baru hidupnya. Di hidup barunya nanti hanya akan ada dia, Kibum dan anaknya. Tidak akan ada lagi airmata, yang ada hanya kebahagiaan. Itulah kebulatan tekadnya.

"Sudah saatnya aku akan melupakanmu." bisiknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

**_Yunho Side_**

.

.

"Apa anda yakin, mungkin anda salah lihat, tolong coba _check_ lagi." pinta Yunho, _namja_ tampan itu saat ini sedang ada di ruang manager Seoul Bank. Manager itu kemudian mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali menatap monitor komputernya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho antusias saat di lihatnya sang manager bank itu kini sudah kembali menatapnya.

"Saya sudah melakukan penge_check_kan berulang kali Tuan Jung dan tidak ada transaksi keuangan atas nama Ny Jung Jaejoong selama lima bulan terakhir ini." jelas manager itu, sebenarnya dia cukup kasihan dengan Yunho, bukan hanya satu kali _namja_ Jung itu menemuinya untuk bertanya ada atau tidak transaksi keuangan atas nama istrinya. Bahkan Jung Yunho mendatanginya dua hari sekali untuk menanyakan hal itu. Tapi jawabannya tetap sama.

"_Gomawo_, _mianhae_ sudah merepotkan anda." ujar Yunho lirih, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Kecewa dan sedih, entah cara apalagi yang harus di lakukannya untuk mencari tahu dimana keberadaan istrinya. Detektif yang di sewanya pun tak mampu memberikan informasi apa-apa.

"_Gwenchana_ Tuan Jung, ini sudah jadi tugas saya. Saya turut senang bisa membantu anda." jawab manager itu sopan, senyum ramahnya terkembang.

"Saya permisi." Yunho membungkuk hormat, kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Yunho keluar dari Seoul Bank dengan tampang kusut, langkahnya terayun gontai menuju mobil audy putih milik Jaejoong. Mobil yang di hadiahkan Yunho untuk Jaejoong di ulang tahun pertama pernikahan mereka.

Yunho menghempaskan dirinya di kursi di balik kemudi. Tubuhnya bersandar lemas, matanya terpejam. Setetes airmata meluncur dari sudut mata musangnya. Hatinya menjerit sakit, seperti inikah perasaan istrinya saat itu atau bahkan mungkin lebih sakit.

_"Boo...apa kau baik-baik saja sayang? _

_Bagaimana kabar uri aegya? _

_Boo...kapan kita akan bertemu lagi? _

_Bogoshippo Boo...Bogoshippo... _

_Saranghae nae sarang, jeongmal saranghaeyo._

.

.

.

.

Yunho memasuki ruangannya dengan langkah gontai. Tak di hiraukannya seorang _namja_ berjidat lebar yang sudah sejak tadi menunggunya. Langkahnya tetap terayun menuju kursinya. Sedangkan Park Yoochun, _namja_ yang menunggunya sejak tadi hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Kaki kirinya di lipat di atas kaki kanannya sedangkan kedua tangannya di lipat di dadanya.

"Semakin hari kau semakin mengerikan _hyung_." ujar Yoochun, matanya menatap miris Yunho. Penampilan Yunho yang berantakan sudah cukup sebagai bukti bahwa kali ini _namja_ Jung itu tak berhasil lagi menemukan istrinya.

Yoochun baru menyadari sekarang, rupanya Jaejoong memang mampu mengalihkan dunia Jung Yunho, saat Boa meninggalkannya dulu, Yunho tidak sampai seperti ini. Tapi hanya karena seorang Jung Jaejoong, Yunho seperti kehilangan pegangan hidupnya.

Yunho masih diam tak menanggapi ucapan Yoochun. Sejak Jaejoong pergi, dia sudah tak peduli lagi tentang hidupnya, setiap hari dia akan menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari Jaejoong.

_"Hyung_ pernah dengar istilah Jodoh pasti kembali?" tanya Yoochin berusaha mencairkan suasana. Dan tampaknya kalimat itu berhasil memancing Yunho untuk memperhatikannya.

"Kalau Joongie memang jodoh yang telah di gariskan Tuhan untuk _hyung,_ Kau harus yakin suatu saat kalian akan bertemu. Memang bukan sekarang, tapi pasti suatu hari nanti kalian bertemu dan bersama lagi." ujar Yoochun. _Namja_ Park itu terdiam sebentar menunggu reaksi Yunho.

"Yang perlu hyung lakukan adalah menjaga hati _hyung_ agar tetap untuk Joongie. Jangan buat dia kecewa seandainya nanti dia kembali." lanjut Yoochun, matanya memperhatikan reaksi Yunho. _Namja_ Jung itu masih terdiam, tampaknya sedang memikirkan ucapan Yoochun.

"Tapi rasanya aku tak yakin. Joongie pasti akan langsung lari melihat penampilanmu yang sekarang. Apalagi yang aku dengar Joongi sangat mencintai kebersihan, mana mau dia punya suami jorok seperti _hyung_." Ujar Yoochun santai, tanpa menyadari aura hitam pekat menyelimuti sahabatnya.

Brak

Yunho menggebrak keras meja kerjanya, matanya nyalang menata Yoochun. Sedang _namja_ Park itu sudah menyemburkan minumannya. Yoochun hanya bisa menelan salivanya susah payah ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam Yunho. Astaga! Kenapa Jung Yunho begitu mengerikan? Batin Yoochun nelangsa.

"Kau benar Chun-ah, Boojaejoongie tak akan suka melihatku seperti ini. Aku harus pulang dan membersihkan diri." ujar Yunho semangat, _namja_ itu kini melangkah keluar dari ruangannya meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih terbengong-bengong.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho terdiam di depan cermin di dalam kamar mandi. Di tatapnya pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin, sangat berantakan. Kumis dan jenggotnya sudah tumbuh berantakan. Benar-benar bukan seperti Jung Yunho.

_"Yak! ayo Bear." Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar mandi._

_"Aku malas Boo, biarkan saja seperti ini. Bukankah akan semakin terlihat macho sayang?" protes Yunho, perlahan dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong._

_"Ish! Aku tidak suka! Oppa cukur sekarang atau Oppa tidak dapat jatah satu minggu!" seru Jaejoong kesal, kedua tangannya di lipat di dada, mata bulatnya menatap tajam Yunho._

_Gluk_

_Yunho meneguk salivanya susah payah. Satu minggu tidak menyentuh istrinya? Big no. Yunho segera beranjak menghadap cermin, ancaman sang istri bukan isapan jempol belaka dan dia pernah membuktikannya._

_"Good boy." Jaejoong tersenyum senang, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala sanga suami._

Yunho tersenyum lirih menatap cermin. Mata musangnya berkabut mengingat istrinya, biasanya ada Jaejoong yang akan mencukurnya seandainya dia malas melakukannya sendiri. Moment indah yang bisa di manfaatkan otak mesumnya untuk menggoda sang istri.

"_Bogoshippo Boo_." ujar Yunho lirih, tangannya menyentuh cermin perlahan. Dadanya sesak mengingat sang istri.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Keesokkan harinya**_

_**Jaejoong side**_

.

.

"Bummie, bagaimana kalau yang ini?" tanya Jaejoong, jari telunjuknya menunjuk satu set peralatan makan yang di letakkan di sebuah etalase toko peralatan makan. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berburu perlengkapan untuk cafenya.

Sebelum ke tempat ini, Jaejoong sudah membawa Kibum untuk melihat bangunan yang akan mereka sewa untuk cafe mereka nanti. Rupanya Jaejoong sudah menyewa tempat ini sebelum membicarakannya dengan Kibum. Yeoja manis ini tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Jaejoong. Seandainya Kibum menolak ide Jaejoong, bukankah bangunan ini tak akan ada manfaatnya.

"Ini terlalu mahal _eonni_." ujar Kibum setelah melihat harga yang tertera di etalase itu.

"Tapi ini bagus Bummie." rengek Jaejoong, tangannya menggoyang-goyang lengan Kibum. Persis seperti anak kecil yang keinginannya tidak di turuti.

"_Eonni_ dengar, kalau kita beli ini kita hanya bisa dapat satu set, tapi kalau beli yang ini kita bisa dapat tiga set. Kita harus memperhitungkan pengeluaran baik-baik _eonni_. Masih banyak perlengkapan dan peralatan cafe yang harus kita beli." jelas Kibum, jarinya menunjuk satu set peralatan makan yang harganya jauh lebih murah dari yang di tunjuk Jaejoong. Dengan kualitas yang cukup baik tentu saja.

"Tapi Bummie..." Jaejoong masih tetap merajuk, bibirnya terpout lucu.

"_Eonni_ menurut atau kita tak jadi buka cafe!" ancam Kibum, matanya menatap tajam Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mengkeret takut. Kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Pelayan toko yang melayani mereka hanya tersenyum geli menatap pertengkaran kakak dan adik itu. Sangat lucu melihat sang kakak yang tampak takut dengan ancaman sang adik.

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih cemberut meski kini mereka sudah keluar dari toko tadi. Dia masih kesal pada _yeoja_ yang sudah di anggapnya adik ini. Hampir semua idenya di mentahkan oleh Kim Kibum.

"_Eonni_, aku bukan tak suka ide _eonni_. _Eonni_ punya selera yang bagus, hanya saja kalau kita mengikuti keinginan _eonni_. Kita bukan mendirikan cafe sederhana tapi restoran mewah karena hampir semua ide _eonni_ membutuhkan biaya yang banyak." ujar Kibum di sela-sela perjalanan mereka. Jaejoong menatap Kibum pelan, dia tak menyangka Kibum punya pemikiran matang tentang usaha yang akan mereka dirikan nanti.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Kibum kini tengah sibuk membereskan sebuah bangunan yang nantinya akan mereka sewa untuk membuka cafe. Kibum membersihkan lantai atas, sedang Jaejoong membereskan lantai bawah. Barang-barang yang mereka pesan sebagian juga sudah di kirim ke tempat ini. Mereka hanya tinggal menatanya nanti kalau semua sudah bersih.

Jaejoong tengah sibuk mengepel lantai. Senandung kecil terdengar lirih di sela kegiatannya. Senyum cerah tampak tersungging di bibir _cherry_nya. Dia bahagia, setidaknya dia tidak merepotkan Kibum lagi. Kibum bukanlah _yeoja_ berkecukupan, dia tahu Kibum sangat di repotkan atas kehadirannya. Anggaplah ini sebagai bentuk balas budi Jaejoong untuk Kibum.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat hasil kerja kerasnya. Lantai itu sudah tampak bersih, merka tidak perlu mengecat temboknya karena catnya masih cukup bagus. Rencananya nanti mereka aka memasang wallpaper saja. Jaejoong membereskan peralatan kerjanya, namun naas. Karena kurang memperhatikan kondisi lantai yang masih basah, Jaejoong terpeleset.

"Aaaaaaawww...!" pekik Jaejoong kaget. pantatnya begitu keras terhempas ke lantai. tubuhnya setengah duduk di lantai, darah segar merembes melalui sela kakinya.

"Astaga _eonni_!" pekik Kibum kaget mendengar pekikan Jaejoong, dengan langkah cepat Kibum menuruni tangga menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang merintih kesakitan. Wajah kibum memucat melihat darah segar yang keluar dari sela-sela kaki Jaejoong

"Ssssshhh...s-sakittthh..." Jaejoong meringis sakit, merasakan sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Kibum bergerak panik meraih tas yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka, di ambilnya ponselnya. Dengan tangan bergetar Kibum menghubungi klinik untuk mengirimkan ambulance ke tempat mereka saat ini.

" _Eonni_...sebentar lagi ambulance datang, bertahanlah _eonni_." Kibum menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong, mencoba memberi kekuatan pada _yeoja_ putih itu.

.

.

.

Kibum duduk sendirian di ruang tunggu sebuah klinik, beberapa saat yang lalu mereka sampai di klinik itu. Jaejoong langsung di bawa ke ruang IGD untuk mendapatkan penanganan. Kibum menangkupkan kedua tangannya, berdoa pada Tuhannya. Selamatkan mereka Tuhan, doanya dalam hati.

_**DALAM RUANG OPERASI**_

"Kita hentikan dulu pendarahannya, setelah itu kita lakukan operasi ceasar sekarang, bayinya harus di keluarkan." ujar dokter Park pada semua anggota timnya. Mereka tampak sibuk menyiapkan operasi untuk Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin melahirkannya secara normal dokter." pinta Jaejoong lemah, matanya memelas menatap dokter Park.

"Kondisimu tidak memungkinkan Jae, ikuti saja kami. tenanglah kami akan berusaha dengan baik." ujar dokter Park lembut, Tak berapa lama dokter Park mulai menyuntikkan obat bius, mereka menggunakan bius lokal, jadi Jaejoong masih dalam keadaan sadar.

Jaejoong terdiam menanti operasi yang tengah di jalaninya, matanya tak lepas melihat dokter Park dan timnya yang tengah merobek perutnya demi mengeluarkan sang _aegya, _dalam hati dia panjatkan doa, semoga anaknya baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali kepada suaminya, seandainya Yunho ada di sampingnya saat ini. Tentu saja dia tidak akan merasa setakut ini.

Ooooeeeekk ooeeeekkk

Suara tangis bayinya menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya, _yoeja_ itu menatap dokter Park yang tengah menggendong sesosok bayi mungil yang masih berlumuran darah mendekat padanya.

"Dia _namja_ Jae, kami akan membawanya dan meletakkannya di ruang inkubator." jelas dokter Park, Jaejoong menatap sayu dokter Park, memberi isyarat pada dokter tersebut untuk mendekatkan bayinya padanya.

"Hai sayang, selamat datang ke dunia ini Kim Changmin." bisik Jaejoong lirih, airmata bahagia membasahi pipinya. Di kecupnya kening sang buah hati sebelum dokter Park membawa pergi _aegya_nya.

"Putra kita _namja Oppa_." lirih Jaejoong seiring airmata yang terus membanjiri pipinya.

.

.

**_Yunho side_**

PRANG

Sebuah gelas tak sengaja jatuh tersenggol tangan Yunho. Yunho menatap pecahan gelas itu, tiba-tiba hatinya merasa gundah. Ingatannya kembali pada sang istri yang kini entah dimana. Kenapa perasaannya tak enak? Apa kau baik-baik saja Boo? Tanya Yunho dalam hati. Semoga kau dan _uri aegya_ baik-baik saja sayang, doa Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

TBC

_*** YEEEAAAAYYY...**_

_**BABY MIN LAHIR...**_

_**CHUKKAE...**_

_**GOMAWO UNTUK SEMUA REVIEWNYA...**_

_**YANG UDAH MEMFOLLOW DAN MEMFAVORIT JUGA GOMAWO YACH...**_

_**~ RIPIU PLIIIISSSS ~**_

_**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

Tittle : Honest to me, please!

Pair : YunJae and Others

Rate : M

Genre : Drama, Little angst and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, Saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh belajar, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang normal dan sopan.

.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri di balik kaca di sebuah ruangan, bibirnya melengkungkan segaris senyum. Matanya menatap penuh kebahagiaan sosok mungil yang tengah bergerak aktif di dalam inkubator.

"_Oppa_...Lihatlah _uri aegya_, dia begitu mirip denganmu." gumam Jaejoong lirih, jemarinya bergerak lembut di permukaan kaca, seakan-akan sedang membelai wajah putranya. Dia ingin segera membawa pulang putra kecilnya, agar selalu bisa membuai _namja_ kecil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Kau bisa membawanya pulang hari ini Jae." ujar dokter park memberitahu, dokter Park kini berdiri di samping Jaejoong, matanya ikut memperhatikan bayi Jaejoong.

"_Jeongmal_!" pekik Jaejoong senang, sudah hampir dua minggu bayinya tinggal di klinik sedangkan dia sendiri sudah di bolehkan pulang tiga hari pasca melahirkan.

"_Gomawo _dokter." ujar Jaejoong tulus, dokter Park tersenyum hangat, kemudian membelai lembut kepala Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

"_Aigo_! Kau lucu sekali Minnie-ah!" seru Kibum senang, matanya tak lepas menatap bayi mungil yang sedang menyusu pada Jaejoong.

"Dia anugrah terindah yang di kirim Tuhan untukku, Bumnie." ujar Jaejoong, matanya tak lepas menatap Changmin yang menyusu padanya. Jemari lembutnya mengusap pelan dahi Changmin.

"Ne, yang terindah." balas Kibum, di rangkulnya pundak Jaejoong, kemudian kepalanya bersandar di bahu Jaejoong.

"Minnie-ah..._Umma_ menyayangimu sayang. Minnie harus tumbuh jadi anak yang hebat." tutur Jaejoong pelan, di ciumnya pipi Changmin pelan dan dalam.

"_Eonni_...sakit tidak?" tanya Kibum, dia meringis menatap Changmin yang menyedot kuat dada Jaejoong.

"Mau coba." ujar Jaejoong setengah menggoda, matanya melirik Kibum.

"_Andwae_!, terima kasih _Eonni_." Kibum menjauhkan diri dari Jaejoong, tangannya di kibas-kibaskan.

"Suatu hari nanti kau juga akan mengalaminya, Bummie." Jaejoong berucap lembut, di lepasnya kuluman bibir Changmin pada _nipple_nya. Bayi mungilnya itu sudah terlelap. Kibum tampak memikirkan ucapan Jaejoong. Kibum bergidik ngeri membayangkan dadanya di sedot bibir mungil seorang bayi.

"Jangan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak Bummie, kalau kau sudah menikah nanti. _Nipple_mu itu bukan hanya milik anakmu, tapi juga milik suamimu." tutur Jaejoong, tangannya sibuk membenahi bajunya.

"_Andwae_!" pekik Kibum, kedua tangannya di silangkan di depan dada. Kepalanya di geleng-gelengkan.

"Sekarang kau bisa berkata begitu Bummie, tapi nanti kalau kau sudah menikah dan merasakannya, kau akan minta setiap hari." jelas Jaejoong lagi, senyumnya mengembang menatap reaksi Kibum. Benar-benar polos.

"Sudah cukup _eonni._ Kau mengerikan!" seru Kibum, dia merasa tak sanggup melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Hanya membayangkannya saja membuat dia merinding, bagaimana nanti. Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Bummie _mianhae_." ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba, Kibum hanya bisa melayangkan tatapan heran. Baru saja mereka bicara santai, membahas hal yang seharusnya tak perlu di bahas. Tapi Jaejoong membuat keadaan menjadi sedikit canggung.

"Maksud _eonni_?" tanya Kibum, matanya menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menepuk-nepuk bokong Changmin.

"Seharusnya aku bisa membantumu di _caffe,_ tapi...aku malah semakin merepotkanmu." Jaejoong tertunduk menyesal.

"_Gwenchana eonni_, yang terpenting kalian baik-baik saja. Kalau nanti Changmin sudah cukup kuat _eonni_ bisa membawanya di _caffe._ Oh iya! Aku juga sudah menerima dua karyawan baru, setidaknya itu bisa membantu kita nanti _eonni_." jelas Kibum, Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong

Sedikit malas Yunho beranjak dari sofa yang di dudukinya. Langkahnya pun terayun malas menuju ke pintu depan. Perlahan Yunho meraih kenop pintu, memutarnya, kemudian membukanya perlahan.

"_Umma_." ujar Yunho lirih, sosok anggun seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya berdiri di depan pintu apartement Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu mengerjap tak percaya, dia tak pernah memberitahu keluarganya dimana dia tinggal, wajar dia heran mendapati sosok sang ibu telah berdiri di depannya.

"Kau heran darimana _Umma_ tahu kau tinggal disini?" pertanyaan Ny Jung terlontar seakan mengerti dengan keterkejutan sang putra. Yunho masih terdiam, tak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa.

"Kau akan membiarkan _Umma_ berdiri di sini terus." ujar Ny Jung lagi, ketika dia tak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa dari Yunho yang masih terbengong-bengong.

Tanpa bicara Yunho menggeser tubuhnya, memberi jalan bagi Ny Jung untuk masuk ke dalam apartementnya.

Ny Jung berjalan anggun memasuki apartement Yunho. Matanya menatap ke seluruh ruangan apartement Yunho. Perlahan Ny Jung menghela nafasnya, kemudian kembali melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Ibu kandung dari Jung Yunho itu kini duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Dimana menantu _Umma_?" tanya Ny Jung, punggungnya di tegakkan, kaki kirinya di silangkan di atas kaki kanannya, tangannya membuka kacamata hitam yang di pakainya.

"Ma-maksud _Umma_?" tanya Yunho tergagap, tubuhnya berdiri kaku di hadapan ibunya.

"Jung Jaejoong atau _Umma_ harus menyebutnya Kim Jaejoong. Seleranya sangat bagus dalam menata rumah." Ny Jung mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru apartemant putranya itu. Matanya menatap kagum seluruh sisi apartement Yunho.

"_U-umma_..." gumam lirih. Darimana _Umma_nya tahu kalau dia sudah menikah? tanya Yunho dalam hati. Darimana _Umma_nya tahu tentang Jaejoong? Tidak ada yang tahu pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong selain Yoochun dan Junsu. Apa mungkin Yoochun menceritakan semua ini pada _umma_nya, pikir Yunho.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk pada orang lain Jung, _Umma_ tahu semua yang terjadi di sini meski kau sama sekali tak pernah menghubungi _Umma_." ujar Ny Jung seakan tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Yunho.

"Kau tampak menyedihkan Jung, hanya karena di tinggalkan _yeoja_ kau seperti ini. Tapi...bukankah kau sudah mendapat penggantinya?" tanya Ny Jung setengah mengejek. Bibirnya tersenyum miring.

Yunho semakin kehilangan kata-katanya. Tangannya meremas pinggiran sofa yang di gunakannya sebagai tumpuan. Pikirannya kacau saat ini. Apa _umma_nya datang kesini hanya untuk mengejeknya?

"Kau pikir setelah kau meniggalkan rumah, _Appa_ dan _Umma_ tidak pernah memperhatikanmu lagi. Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap putra keluarga Jung! Kau tetap bagian dari keluarga Jung!" seru Ny Jung, jengah melihat putranya yang sok kuat di depannya.

"Aku sudah dewasa _Umma._ Aku bisa menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri, jadi _Umma_ dan _Appa_ tak perlu ikut campur." geram Yunho, dia tidak suka di atur. Bosan rasanya mendengar _umma_nya selalu mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Benarkah?" tutur Ny Jung mengejek. "_Namja_ dewasa itu harus bisa bertanggung jawab atas semua keputusan yang di ambilnya, apa kau sudah cukup bertanggung jawab Yun-ah?" lanjut Ny Jung. Yunho terhenyak mendengar penuturan _Umma_nya. Benar kata _Umma_nya, Apa dia sudah bertanggung jawab atas semua keputusan yang sudah di ambilnya selama ini? Tanya Yunho dalam hati.

Ny Jung terdiam sesaat menatap lurus putranya. Dia kasihan melihat keadaan putranya yang tampak menyedihkan. Pipi _namja_ tampan itu kini terlihat tirus, rambutnya juga di biarkan memanjang. Dia tahu putranya tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja saat ini. Betapa gagalnya dia sebagai seorang ibu, dia tak ada untuk putranya di saat kesulitan datang pada putra tampannya itu.

Ny Jung bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian melangkah mendekati putranya. Di rengkuhnya tubuh besar sang putra. Ny Jung tahu, putranya butuh sandaran. Dia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang di rasakan putranya itu.

"Menangislah sayang." ujar Ny Jung, tangan rampingnya mengusap lembut punggung Yunho.

Tubuh Yunho bergetar dalam pelukan sang _Umma_, sudah sangat lama dia tak merasakan pelukan ibunya. Selama ini Jaejoonglah yang memeluknya menggantikan sang _Umma_. Jaejoong! Apa kabar istrinya saat ini? Kerinduan kembali menderanya kala ingatannya kembali pada sosok sang istri.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah lebih baik sekarang?" tanya Ny Jung, tangannya mengusap lembut kepala Yunho yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Darimana _umma_ tahu aku tinggal di sini?" Yunho balik bertanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Ny Jung.

"Kau lupa kalau Jung Eun Hye bisa melakukan segalanya Jung _pabbo_." Ny Jung mencubit gemas hidung mancung Yunho, menghasilkan rengekan bibir hati _namja_ tampan itu. Sudah lam sekali rasanya, Yunho tidak bermanja seperti ini pada sang _Umma_.

"Jangan-jangan _umma_ menguntitku selama ini." Yunho mendelik tajam menatap ibunya. Tapi tampaknya Ny Jung tak peduli akan hal itu.

"Apa salah kalau _umma_ melakukannya? Kau putra kami satu-satunya, meski kau mengatakan kau tak butuh kami lagi, kau tetap bagian dari kami Yun." tutur lembut Ny Jung, matanya tak lepas menatap Yunho, tatapan penuh kerinduan.

Lama mereka terdiam, Yunho menikmati usapan lembut tangan ibunya di kepalanya. Matanya di pejamkan, sudah sangat lama dia tak seperti ini dengan ibunya. Dulu setiap ada masalah yang menimpanya, ibunyalah yang selalu mampu meredam segala gundahnya. Tidak ada di dunia ini yang mengerti dia selain ibu, pengecualian untuk Jaejoong. Karena Jaejoong selalu mampu membuat Yunho tenang.

"Kau mau tahu sesuatu Yun-ah?" tanya Ny Jung membuyarkan kebisuan yang sempat tercipta tadi.

"_Mwo._" Yunho menatap penasaran pada ibunya yang saat ini tengah mengembangkan senyumnya, yang menurut Yunho adalah senyum aneh.

"Putramu sudah lahir, dia sangat tampan Yun-ah. Matanya bulat seperti Jaejoong, hidungnya mancung sepertimu. Ish! cucu _Umma_ sangat menggemaskan Yun-ah." ujar Ny Jung antusias. Senyum lebar terpatri di bibirny. Yunho segera bangkit dari pangkuan sang _umma,_ menatap tajam manik hitam ibunya.

"Mwo! Darimana _Umma_ tahu? Apa _umma_ yang menyembunyikan Boojae selama ini?" tanya Yunho penuh selidik. Kalau memang benar _umma_nya yang menyembunyikan Jaejoong, pantas saja selama ini dia tak pernah bisa melacak dimana keberadaan Jaejoong.

"Bukankah sudah _Umma_ katakan Yun-ah. Jung Eun Hye tahu segalanya." ujar Ny Jung menyombongkan dirinya.

"Berarti _Umma_ tahu dimana Boojae sekarang berada?" Mata Yunho berbinar terang ketika _umma_nya menganggukkan kepala menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jangan senang dulu Yun-ah. _Umma_ tidak akan memberitahumu dimana Jaejoong berada saat ini." ujar Ny Jung cuek, Yunho langsung lemas mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"_Umma_..." Yunho merengek, tangannya menggoyang-goyang lengan ibunya, tapi Ny Jung tak menghiraukannya.

"Kau bilang kau seorang namja dewasa, tapi lihatlah dirimu saat ini. Memalukan." ejek Ny Jung, matanya melirik sosok gagah yang tengah merajuk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa _Umma_ kejam padaku? Jaejoong istriku _Umma_!" pekik Yunho kesal, Kenapa _Umma_nya sekarang menyebalkan? Batin Yunho.

"Kau sendiri yang kejam pada hidupmu Yun-ah. Lagipula _Umma_ tak yakin Jaejoong masih menganggapmu suaminya." Ny Jung melangkah meninggalkan Yunho, kakinya melangkah mengelilingi setiap sudut apartement Yunho.

"Apa maksud _Umma_?" tanya Yunho, langkahnya di ayun mengikuti langkah ibunya.

"Bukankah dia sudah memberimu surat cerai sebelum meninggalkanmu. Mungkin saja dia berpikir kalau kalian sudah bercerai. _Umma_ harap dia menemukan _namja_ yang baik." Ny Jung mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, kepalanya mendongak seakan dia sedang berdoa.

"Yak! Apa maksud _Umma_? Jaejoong istriku, aku tidak akan membiarkan _namja_ lain menyentuhnya!" Yunho berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan di belakang ibunya. Ny Jung hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli dengan teriakan putranya itu.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau pernyataanmu itu di balik, Jaejoong juga tak akan pernah rela suaminya di sentuh _yeoja_ lain Yun-ah." Ny Jung berhenti di balkon, kemudian duduk di kursi yang sengaja di letakkan di tempat itu oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho melangkah mendekati ibunya, mengambil tempat duduk di samping _yeoja_ yang telah melahirkannya itu. Ny Jung menatap lurus ke depan, melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri gagah di depannya. Yunho mengikuti kegiatan ibunya, menatap lurus ke depan.

"Perasaan _yeoja_ itu sangat lembut Yun. Perasaannya juga sangat peka. Tapi _yeoja_ juga makhluk yang paling kuat Yun. _Yeoja_ sanggup bertahan meski hatinya di sakiti begitu dalam Yun." Yunho masih diam mendengarkan _Umma_nya.

"Kalau kau tak pernah mencintainya, tak seharusnya kau menikahinya. Kau berjanji di hadapan Tuhan untuk selalu menjaganya Yun, bukan menyakitinya." _yeoja_ paruh baya itu tampk sedih, Yunho hanya mampu menatap ibunya. Hatinya membenarkan setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir ibu kandungnya itu.

"_Umma_ bukan tak ingin memberitahumu tentang keberadaan Jaejoong, _umma_ hanya ingin kau belajar menghargai apa yang sudah kau miliki sayang. Saat Jaejoong bersamamu, pernahkah kau berpikir dia akan meninggalkanmu? Kau hanya berpikir bagaimana cara meninggalkannya Yun." tutur lembut Ny Jung, tapi kata-kata itu mampu membuat Yunho seperti tertampar.

Benar, ibunya benar. Selama ini dia tak pernah berpikir Jaejoong akan meninggalkannya. Dia terlalu sibuk berpikir bagaimana cara meninggalkan Jaejoong tanpa menyakiti hati _yeoja_ itu. Dia terlalu senang dengan kehadiran Boa saat itu.

"_Umma_ benar, sangat benar." ujar Yunho lemah. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam menyadari kekeliruannya selama ini.

"Ehhmm..._Umma _kesini juga ingin minta maaf Yun." Ny Jung menatap tak enak pada putra tunggalnya, Yunho mendongak menatap heran ibunya.

"Kenapa _umma_ meminta maaf?" tanya Yunho heran. Matanya menatap penuh selidik pada ibunya. Yunho tahu kalau ibunya sudah seperti ini, berarti ibunya itu telah berbuat salah padanya.

"Sebenarnya _umma_ yang menyuruh detektif yang kau sewa untuk berhenti menyelidiki Jaejoong, _Umma_ pula yang meminta _manager_ bank itu untuk berbohong padamu." Ny Jung menunduk merasa bersalah. Yunho menganga tak percaya mendengar pernyataan ibunya.

"_MWOYA_!" teriakan keras meluncur dari bibir hati Yunho, sedangkan Ny Jung hanya mampu menutup kedua telinganya.

"_Umma_ hanya ingin memberimu pelajaran Yun-ah. Lagipula kalau _umma_ memberi tahumu sekarang, _umma_ takut kau akan menyakiti menantu _umma_ lagi. Apalagi _yeoja_ ular itu masih berada di sekitarmu" tutur Ny Jung santai.

"Jangan sebut Boa yeoja ular _umma._ Dia tidak seperti yang _umma_ pikirkan!" seru Yunho tak terima.

"_See_, bahkan kau masih membelanya. _Umma_ akan memberitahumu kalau hatimu sudah mantap memilih Jaejoong." Ny Jung mengangkat bahunya, yeoja paruh baya itu bangun dari duduknya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Yunho yang masih tampak mencerna ucapan ibunya.

Sedangkan Yunho, _namja_ itu kini mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa-apaan ibunya itu, apa begini sikap seorang ibu. Pantas saja selama ini dia tak biasa menemukan Jaejoong, ternyata ibunya itu punya cara tersendiri untuk melindungi istrinya itu dari jangkauannya. Dan bodohnya lagi, Yunho tak pernah tahu bagaimana ibunya itu bertindak. Apa ibunya itu tak ingin mereka bertemu lagi? Rutuk Yunho dalam hati. Damn!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan rupanya kekejaman Ny Jung terus berlanjut, Ny besar itu tetap bungkam meski Yunho pernah nekat berdiri di depan mansion Jung semalam suntuk meski hujan mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya malam itu hanya menjawab dengan memberi teka-teki yang tak mampu di pecahkan otak Yunho.

_"Aku mohon umma, beritahu aku dimana Boojae, aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya umma." tubuh Yunho mengigil hebat pagi itu, tapi Ny Jung masih tetap berdiri angkuh di depan pintu rumahnya, sedang Tuan Jung hanya diam saja menatap miris putranya._

_"Yeobo..." Tuan Jung membelai lengan istrinya, berharap sang istri mau membuka hatinya untuk membantu putranya._

_"Hhhh...Jaejoong berada di tempat paling bersejarah bagi kalian." ujar Ny Jung singkat, setelah itu Ny besar itu masuk ke dalam mansionnya tanpa mempedulikan Yunho dan suaminya._

.

.

.

.

Yunho terdiam melamun di ruang kerjanya, kerinduan kembali menyergap hatinya. Di tatapnya layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sosok cantik Jaejoong. Di dalam foto itu, Jaejoong tampak cantik dengan memakai _dress baby blue_ yang di belikan Yunho di ulang tahun Jaejoong yang ke 24 tiga tahun yang lal_u._

_"jaejoong berada di tempat paling bersejarah bagi kalian"_

Yunho masih memikirkan ucapan ibunya satu minggu yang lalu. Tapi sampai saat ini Yunho belum menemukan jawabannya. Dimana tempat itu? Dia tak merasa memiliki tempat yang bisa di katakan bersejarah baginya ataupun Jaejoong.

"Hyung...boleh aku masuk?" ijin Yoochun yang sudah melongokkan kepalanya di balik pintu ruangan Yunho.

"Masuklah!" Yunho mengangguk mempersilahkan Yoochun masuk.

"Siwon _hyung_ menelpon, Dia meminta kita datang ke lokasi proyek yang sedang di tanganinya." ujar Yoochun setelah duduk di hadapan Yunho. Yoochun melirik ponsel Yunho yang tergeletak di meja, yang menampilkan sosok Jaejoong sebagai wallpapernya.

"Masih belum menemukan titik terang tentang keberadaan Joongie? Padahal sudah dua tahun _hyung._" Yoochun menatap Yunho penuh tanya, Yunho hanya menggeleng lemah.

"_Umma_ mengatakan Boojae berada di tempat paling bersejarah bagi kami. Aku merasa tak memiliki tempat paling bersejarah dengan Boojae, Chun." jawab Yunho frustasi, pasalnya dia sudah berpikir keras tapi belum mendapatkan jawabannya. Yoochun memicing menatap Yunho.

"Gereja tempat kalian menikah, apa itu bukan tempat paling bersejarah bagi Joongie, _Hyung_?" ujar Yoochun.

"Mwo!" seru Yunho kaget, namja itu kemudian menepuk dahinya pelan. "Kenapa aku tak penah berpikir kesana?" tutur Yunho pelan.

"Karena kau tak pernah menganggap tempat itu bersejarah, lain dengan Jaejoong. Dia menganggap tempat itu bersejarah, karena dia mencintaimu dan menganggap bahwa pernikahan kalian adalah peristiwa bersejarah untuknya." sahut Yoochun pelan, tapi mampu membungkam erat mulut Yunho.

"Bukankah proyek baru kita ada disana Chun, dan tadi kau bilang Siwon meminta kita kesana. Ayo kita berangkat Chun." ujar Yunho semangat, Yunho membereskan berkas-berkasnya dengan cepat, tak sabar rasanya ingin bertemu dengan istrinya.

"Tempat itu luas _hyung_, belum tentu juga _hyung_ bisa bertemu dengannya." ucap Yoochun datar. Yunho menghentikan mendengar ucapan Yoochun, benar apa yang di katakan Yoochun, belum tentu mereka akan bertemu.

"Aku akan tetap mencarinya, setidaknya tempat itu tak seluas Seoul." sahut Yunho, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mendekap erat bingkai foto yang di dalamnya terdapat foto Yunho. Airmatanya mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. Dia merindukan suaminya saat ini. Dan hal inilah yang selalu di lakukan Jaejoong untuk membunuh rasa rindu yang menderanya.

_"Oppa...Bogoshippo. Uri aegya sudah berusia delapan belas bulan, apa oppa akan senang kalau nanti kalian di beri kesempatan bertemu. Uri aegya sudah bisa berjalan Oppa. Dia namja kecil yang sangat pintar. Banyak orang yang menyukai, bahkan ada orang yang berniat mengadopsinya. Apa Oppa setuju kalau aku memberikan uri aegya pada orang lain?"_

Ini menjadi kebiasaan Jaejoong sejak pergi dari Yunho. Dia akan selalu menyempatkan diri bercerita pada foto Yunho. Menceritakan semua yang di alaminya pada foto itu. Seperti orang gila memang, tapi hal itu di lakukan Jaejoong demi mengobati kerinduannya pada belahan jiwanya.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa berhenti di sini Hyung?" tanya Yoochun heran, karena tiba-tiba Yunho menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah gereja.

"Di sini pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya Chun-ah, di tempat ini pula aku mengikatnya dalam pernikahan. Di sini aku berjanji pada Tuhan, akan menemaninya saat suka dan duka, sampai maut memisahkan kami. Tapi aku mengkhianatinya Chun-ah. Aku melanggar janjiku sendiri." ujar Yunho pelan, matanya menatap lurus bangunan gereja itu.

"Dan kau tak pernah menganggap tempat ini bersejarah untukmu, seandainya kau menikah dengan Boa, apa kau juga tak menganggap tempat ini berharga?" sahut Yoochun, matanya juga ikut melihat bangunan kokoh itu. Yunho menatap kaget Yoochun.

"Tuhan sudah menghukumku Chun-ah. Dia menghukumku karena aku telah menyia-nyiakan malaikatNya. Kau tak perku lagi menambah hukumanku" ucap Yunho datar, tangannya memegang erat kemudinya. Yoochun terdiam, tak ada yang bisa di katakannya lagi.

Drrrrrt drrrrttt

**_From : Choi Siwon_**

**_Apa kalian masih lama? Kita bertemu di Cojje caffe saja, aku tunggu di sana dengan Hankyung hyung_**.

Yoochun mengerutkan dahinya membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya. Cojje _Caffe_? Dimana itu? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ada apa Chun-ah?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Yoochun yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Siwon _hyung_ menunggu kita di Cojje _Caffe,_ tapi dimana itu aku tak tahu _hyung_." ujar Yoochun pelan.

"Tempat ini kecil Chun-ah, kita bisa mencarinya sambil jalan." jawab Yunho, kemudian dia kembali menjalankan mobilnya, mencoba mencari Cojje _Caffe._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita harus bertemu di _caffe_ kecil ini Choi Siwon!" geram Yoochun, pasalnya setelah berputar-putar selama satu jam, dia dan Yunho baru bisa menemukan keberadaan _caffe_ tersebut.

"Di sini nyaman, lagipula masakan di sini enak Park Yoochun." balas Siwon tak kalah geram.

"Pembohong." ujar Hankyung mengejek, matanya menatap menggoda ke arah Siwon. Yoochun dan Yunho melempar tatapan penuh tanya pada dua _namja_ yang duduk di depannya.

"_Anneyeong_, maaf menunggu lama." seorang yeoja manis menghampiri mereka berempat, membuyarkan perdebatan mereka. Siwon menatap dalam _yeoja_ itu, tatapan penuh kekaguman. Senyum manis tersungging di bibir _yeoja_ itu, senyum yang mampu mengunci pandangan Siwon agar selalu tertuju pada gadis itu.

"Ooo...ini alasanmu mengajak kami kesini Mr Choi?" senyum menggoda di lempar Yoochun pada Siwon. Yunho juga melempar senyum yang sama, sedang Hankyung hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah Siwon yang sudah memerah.

"Nona cantik, Siapa namamu?" Yoochun mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah sang _yeoja_, membuat sang _yeoja_ bergidik ngeri, sedangkan Siwon sudah mengeram kesal.

"Apa anda tak bisa membaca, bukankah sudah ada _name tag_ saya di sini!" ucap _Yeoja_ itu ketus sambil menunjuk ke dadanya.

"Kim Kibum." Yoochun melafalkan nama yeoja itu, sama sekali tak tersinggung denga nada ketus yang sempat terlontar dari bibir Kibum.

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, membuat Siwon harus susah payah menahan salivanya.

Ciiit ciit ciit

Bunyi suara sepatu bayi mendekati tempat Kibum berdiri. Sesosok namja kecil dengan balutan kaos putih bergambar beruang dan bercelana pendek tampak tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah Kibum.

"Ommy..." pekik girang namja kecil itu, tubuh montoknya menubruk kaki kibum. Membuat Kibum berjengkit kaget.

"_Aigo_ Minnie-ah." seru Kibum kaget, bagaimana si kecil ini bisa lolos dari Jae eonni? Tanya Kibum dalam hati.

"Kau sudah memiliki anak nona Kim?" tanya Yoochun, matanya memperhatikan sosok kecil yang kini telas di gendong Kibum, pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang ingin di tanyakan Siwon.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti yeoja yang sudah pernah melahirkan Tuan?" Kibum menatap tajam Yoochun, entah mengapa, dia merasa Yoochun adalah _namja_ paling menyebalkan. Meskipun mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Ddy..." pekik Changmin senang saat matanya menatap sosok Siwon. Tangannya terentang ingin di gendong Siwon, sedang tubuhnya bergerak-gerak ingin lepas dari gendongan Kibum.

"Aigo Kim Changmin!" seru Kibum kewalahan menghadapi ulah Changmin.

"Ddy...Ppa..." Changmin semakin bergerak ingin turun saat melihat Yunho.

"Turunkan dia Kibum-ssi." ujar Siwon, dia kasihan melihat Kibum yang kerepotan mengendalikan Changmin.

Perlahan Kibum menurunkan Changmin. Bocah gembul itu bergerak senang, melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju Yunho.

"Ppa..." Changmin menepuk-nepuk paha Yunho, matanya mengerjap lucu menatap Yunho, _namja_ kecil itu tertawa senang saat Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong namja kecil itu.

"Ne..." Yunho mengangkat tubuh Changmin dan meletakkan _namja_ kecil itu dalam pangkuannya. Changmin tampak senang dalam pangkuan Yunho, beberapa kali namja kecil itu tampak bertepuk tangan senang.

"_Aigo_ kau manis sekali, Siapa namamu jagoan?" Yoochun mencubit gemas pipi gembil Changmin.

"Siapa namanya nona Kim?" tanya Yunho, matanya menatap takjub Changmin yang terus bergerak dalam pangkuannya.

"Kim Changmin Tuan." ujar Kibum segan, dia merasa tidak enak, karena Changmin mengganggu tamu _caffe._

"Ommy...Ddy..." pekik Changmin senang menunjuk Siwon.

"Mau ikut Daddy?" tawar Siwon, senyum jokernya merekah. Siwon mengulurkan kedua tangannya di depan Changmin.

"Ddy..." Changmin berusaha meraih tangan Siwon, membuat namja berdimple itu tertawa senang.

Hap

Tubuh kecil Changmin kini pindah ke pangkuan Siwon, namja kecil itu memainkan jari-jari besar Siwon. Kekehan kecil menghiasi wajah tampan _namja_ kecil itu.

"Kenapa aku merasa seperti melihatmu pada diri anak itu, Hyung." ujar Yoochun saat matanya mengamati Changmin dengan seksama dan menemukan kemiripan pada diri anak itu dengan Yunho.

"Mata bulatnya mengingatkan aku pada Jaejoong." gumam Hankyung lirih, tapi rupanya yang lain masih mampu mendengar. Sontak semua mata menatap Changmin.

Kibum berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Apa _namja_-_namja_ ini kenal dengan Jae _eonni_? Batin Kibum. Kalau iya, salah satu dari mereka pasti adalah suami Jae _eonni_, pikir Kibum.

.

.

**_Sementara itu di dapur Cojje cafe_**

Jaejoong tampak panik keluar dari ruangannya. Matanya menatap penuh harap ke setiap sudut dapur. Berharap putra kecilnya ada disana seperti biasanya. Tapi nihil, putra tampannya tak ada di sana. Jaejoong berjalan panik ke arah salah satu koki di _caffe_nya.

"Wookie, kau lihat minnie?" tanya Jaejoong pada seorang _yeoja_ mungil ber_name tag_ Ryeowook.

"Tidak _eonni_, Minnie hilang?" Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatannya. Menatap khawatir pada Jaejoong yang tampak panik. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Gumpalan airmata sudah menumpuk di sudut matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan dia keluar dari ruanganku, lanjutkan masakmu Wookie, aku akan mencarinya di luar." Jaejoong beranjak dari hadapan Ryeowook_. _

"Ah..._Nunna_...!" pekik kaget _namja_ tampan ber_name tag_ ' Lee Jonghyun' saat hampir saja menabrak Jaejoong.

"Joonghyun-ah, apa kau lihat Minnie?" tanya Jaejoong pada _namja_ yang hampir saja di tabraknya tadi.

"Di meja 24, bersama Kibum _Nunna_." ujar Jonghyun memberitahu.

"_Gomawo_." Jaejoong langsung melesat menuju meja yang di maksud Jonghyun.

Dari kejauhan Jaejoong melihat putra kecilnya tengah berada di pangkuan seorang _namja_. Astaga! putranya itu pasti berbuat ulah, batin Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengayun langkahnya lebih cepat menuju meja tempat putranya berada.

Deg

Jaejoong berhenti seketika, matanya nanar menatap _namja_ yang sedang memangku putranya. Choi Siwon, Batin Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ cantik itu berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Dia ragu untuk melangkah mendekati putranya.

"Mma...!" pekik Changmin senang mendapati sang ibu berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Jae eonni..." gumam kibum saat matanya beradu pandang dengan Jaejoong.

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar pekikan Changmin. Matanya membulat kaget menatap sosok _yeoja_ yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Hankyung tak kalah kagetnya menatap sosok Jaejoong.

"Kalian kenapa, seperti melihat hantu sa..." Yoochun ikut menoleh, _namja_ itu tak melanjutkan ucapannya kala mendapati _yeoja_ yang di cari Yunho selama ini berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Joongie." lirih Yoochun.

Deg

Dada Yunho bergemuruh mendengar lirihan Yoochun. Benarkah yang di maksud Yoochun tadi adalah istrinya? Perlahan Yunho memutar tubuhnya.

Deg deg deg

Yunho terdiam kaku meihat _yeoja_ yang selama ini di carinya berdiri di depannya. Belahan jiwanya ada di hadapannya. _Yeoja_ yang di rindukannya selama ini ada dekat dengannya saat ini. Yunho ingin menghambur memeluk tubuh Jaejoong saat ini.

"Mma..."

Yunho menatap Changmin yang tengah mengangkat tangannya ke arah Jaejoong. Inikah putranya? Anak yang sempat tak di inginkannya? Bulir-bulir airmata jatuh dari mata Yunho. Dia bahagia saat ini, dapat bertemu kembali dengan istri dan anaknya.

"Boo..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**_* Yeeeeaaaaayyyy..._**

**_YunJae ketemu lagi..._**

**_Mian kalo kurang memuaskan, semakin gaje dan membosankan..._**

**_saya tak yakin mau post cerita ini,..._**

**_Semoga kalian suka yach..._**

**_Gomawo :_**

**_Untuk semua reviewnya yang sangat luar biasa._**

**_Untuk yang sudah memfollow dan memfavorit FF saya..._**

**_Kalian penyemangat saya..._**

**_Love You All 3_**

**_~ Ripiu Pliiiiisss ~_**

**_^_^ Cho Evil ^_^_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

Tittle : Honest to me, please !

Pair : Yunjae and others

Rate : M

Genre : Drama, Little angst and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan. Saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh banyak belajar, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan normal.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan pelan mendekati Jaejoong. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan istrinya saat ini. Istri yang di rindukannya kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mma...!" pekik Changmin senang dalam gendongan Siwon. Tangan mungilnya di rentangkan berharap sang ibu menggendongnya.

Yunho berhenti sejenak, matanya menatap dalam Changmin. Inikah putranya, anak yang sempat tak di inginkannya. Mata Changmin mengerjap lucu menatap Yunho. Tawanya berderai tanpa suara, menampilkan giginya yang belum semuanya tumbuh. Tampan!

Perlahan Yunho kembali melangkah mendekati Jaejoong, senyumnya merekah lebar. _Namja_ tampan itu sangat bahagia saat ini.

Grep

Yunho membawa tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Airmatanya pecah seketika, bukan airmata duka. Tapi airmata bahagia. Dia benar-benar bahagia dapat merengkuh lagi tubuh istrinya. Andai boleh meminta pada Tuhan, dia ingin waktu berhenti berputar saat ini. Dia ingin lebih lama lagi mendekap tubuh mungil istrinya.

"Bogoshippo Boo, Bogoshippo..." Bisik Yunho, pelukannya semakin di pererat. Tak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Jaejoong, _yeoja_ itu hanya diam. Terlalu terkejut dengan pertemuan ini.

Chup

Chup

Chup

Chup

Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong, mencium kening, kedua pipi Jaejoong dan bibir semerah _cherry_ yang sangat di rindukannya. Jaejoong hanya diam menerima itu semua, mulutnya seperti terkunci, tubuhnya terasa kaku. Hanya airmatanya yang menetes pelan membasahi kedua pipinya.

"_Saranghae Yeobo, neomu saranghae. Jeongmal saranghaeyo._" ujar Yunho bersemangat. Dia ingin berteriak pada dunia, mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintai _yeoja_ yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Yunho kembali membawa tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Kepalanya di curukkan di leher Jaejoong, mengendus aroma khas istrinya yang sangat di rindunya.

"Bisa anda lepaskan pelukan anda Tuan." ujar Jaejoong dingin.

Deg

Yunho terpaku mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Perlahan Yunho melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Matanya nanar menatap istrinya yang menatap dingin padanya.

"Boo..." desis Yunho pelan, tangannya hendak meraih Jaejoong lagi tapi _yeoja_ cantik itu dengan cepat menepisnya.

Jaejoong melangkah melewati Yunho yang tampak berdiri kaku. Mendekati Siwon untuk mengambil Changmin yang sudah tak sabar ingin di gendongnya.

Hup

"_Gomawo_ Siwon-ssi." Jaejoong tersenyum pada Siwon, lalu meraih tubuh gembul Changmin. Menggendongnya dengan sayang. Siwon tersenyum tipis.

"Mma...mi..." pekik Changmin senang, _namja_ kecil itu kini memukul pelan dada _umma_nya. Tampaknya Changmin sudah sangat kelaparan. Perlahan kepalanya di curukkan ke leher Jaejoong.

"_Ne_..." ujar lembut Jaejoong, tangannya mengusap punggung Changmin.

"Mma...Ppa..." Changmian menunjuk ke arah Yunho ketika Jaejoong membawanya melewati Yunho. _Namja_ kecil itu bergerak ingin lepas dari gendongan ibunya.

"Minnie jangan bergerak terus sayang." Jaejoong mulai kewalahan menghadapi Changmin. Putranya itu semakin meronta ketika Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ppa...Mma...Ppa..." jerit Changmin, tangannya di rentangkan seakan ingin di gendong Yunho.

Tapi Jaejoong tak menghiraukannya, _yeoja_ itu terus berlalu menuju dapur. Jeritan Changmin masih terdengar di telinga Yunho yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya tadi.

Tubuh Yunho merosot seketika. Jiwanya seperti tercabut mendapat penolakan dari Jaejoong. Hatinya hancur karena kata-kata cintanya tak di tanggapi Jaejoong. Seperti inikah perasaan Jaejoong dulu saat dia tak pernah menanggapi kata-kata cinta dari istri cantiknya itu.

Yoochun, Kibum, Siwon dan Hankyung hanya bisa menatap miris Yunho. _Namja_ tampan yang selalu tampak kuat itu benar-benar terlihat lemah saat ini.

Tubuh Yunho bergetar hebat. Dia memang pantas mendapat semua ini, tapi dia sudah menyesali perbuatannya dulu. Tak bisakah Jaejoong memberinya kesempatan.

"Ehm...saya permisi dulu, ah ya...bisa tolong bawa teman anda pulang. Saya tidak ingin tamu yang lainnya terganggu meski kenyataannya sudah sangat mengganngu." ujar Kibum pelan. _Yeoja_ manis itu kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Kibum-ssi." panggil Siwon tiba-tiba, membuat Kibum menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan, saya Choi Siwon." Siwon mendekati Kibum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kibum tak bereaksi apa-apa. _Yeoja_ itu memicingkan matanya menatap Siwon.

"Ada urusan apa anda memanggil saya Siwon-ssi?" Kibum melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Ehm...boleh saya minta nomer telpon anda?" Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Kibum membelalakkan matanya kaget, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. _Yeoja_ itu kembali mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar.

Kibum tak mengindahkan keinginan Siwon. _Yoeja_ itu berbalik dan pergi dari hadapan Siwon setelah sebelumnya menginjak keras kaki Siwon.

"Aaaawww..._Appooo_..." Siwon mengaduh keras memegang kakinya yang baru saja menerima keganasan Kibum.

Pletak

"Aaaaaaww..._Hyung_...!" Siwon kembali meringis sakit saat Hankyung memukul kepalanya.

Yunho, Yoochun dan Hankyung melangkah pergi meninggalkan _caffe_ Jaejoong. Di susul Siwon, dengan langkah tertatih, _namja_ itu mengikuti langkah ketiga sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar tak mau rugi Choi!" desis Yoochun tajam.

Mereka kini tengah berkumpul di sebuah villa yang sengaja mereka sewa selama mereka di kota ini. Yoochun tampak duduk di mini bar dengan tangan kanan yang memegang gelas berisi wine.

"Apa maksudmu Park?" Siwon menatap heran Yoochun. _Namja_ berdimple itu kini duduk di samping Yunho. _Namja_ Jung itu benar-benar dalam tidak baik. Kepala tersandar lemah di sandaran sofa, matanya menatap kosong langit-langit bangunan tersebut.

"Kau lihat sahabatmu sudah seperti orang gila Choi. Tapi kau masih sempat menggoda _yeoja_." Hankyung yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya ikut menimpali.

"Aku melakukannya bukan tanpa maksud _Hyung_. Aku yakin Kibum pasti tahu dimana Jae tinggal. Atau mungkin saja mereka tinggal serumah. Kalau aku mendapatkan nomor ponselnya setidaknya kita bisa melacaknya melalui GPS." ujar Siwon panjang lebar, kepalanya kini juga ikut bersandar di sandaran Sofa.

"Dia menolakku Siwon-ah, dia menolakku." Ujar Yunho lemah, ketiga _namja_ yang lainnya mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap miris pada sahabat mereka itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri di hadapan cermin di dalam kamar mandi. Matanya tak lepas menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. Perlahan Jaejoong memegang keningnya lalu kedua pipinya dan bibir merahnya. Siang tadi bibir hati suaminya mendarat di tempat-tempat yang tadi di sentuhnya. Ah! Masih bolehkah dia menyebut _namja_ itu suaminya?

Jaejoong memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Kenapa sesakit ini? Dulu dia sangat menyukai ciuman Yunho. Namun sekarang, rasa sakit menjalari hatinya ketika mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Ciuman itu terasa mengoyak hatinya.

**_"Saranghae Boo, saranghae. Neomu neomu saranghae. Jeongmal saranghaeyo."_**

Jaejoong kembali mengingat bisikan Yunho. Kenapa baru sekarang _Oppa_? Kenapa baru sekarang? Kalau saja Yunho mengatakan semua itu dulu, mungkin saat ini mereka masih bahagia. Tapi bukankah _namja_ itu dulu tak mencintainya. Yunho hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan, pelarian dari cinta yang telah meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

"_Umma_ sangat mencintai Minnie, hanya minnie yang _umma_ punya. Jangan pernah meninggalkan _umma_ sayang." Jaejoong mencium pelan pipi _chubby_ putranya. Di elusnya kepala Changmin penuh sayang.

Jaejoong menatap putranya yang saat ini tengah terlelap dalam dekapannya. Putra yang membawa kebahagian tersendiri untuknya. Putra yang kehadirannya teramat sangat di nantinya.

Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Di sekanya sisa-sisa airmata yang tadi sempat jatuh. Sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke dalam dunia mimpi, menyusul sang putra.

.

.

.

.

.

Ciiiit ciiit ciiiit

Suara sepatu Changmin tampak membuka pagi ini di rumah Kibum. _Namja_ kecil itu sudah tampak rapi dengan kaos merah bergambar gajah dan celana pendek selutut. Aroma bedak bayi menguar dari tubuh gembulnya. _Namja_ kecil itu terlihat tampan dan lucu. Bibir mungilnya tak berhenti mengunyah makanan yang di suapkan Jaejoong.

Changmin tampak riang berjalan kesana kemari di ruang tamu, sedang Jaejoong duduk di sofa sambil mengawasi namja kecilnya. Bibirnya melengkung indah menatap keceriaan putranya. Hatinya damai melihat tawa putranya itu.

"_Aigo_! Keponakan _Imo_ tampan sekali." Kibum yang baru keluar dari dapur mencium gemas pipi Changmin.

"Ni...Mmy...!" jerit Changmin kesal, bibirnya mengerucut imut. Langkah berhenti dan menatap Kibum sengit.

"_Arraseo_..._Mommy_...kau puas." ujar Kibum kesal, sejak bisa bicara Changmin selalu memanggil Kibum 'Mommy', padahal berulang kali Kibum mengajari _namja_ kecil itu memanggilnya _Imo_. _Yeoja_ manis itu kini duduk di samping Jaejoong.

Changmin tertawa sumringah, tangannya bertepuk tangan dengan penuh semangat. Mata bulatnya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu.

"Minnie senang, _ne_?" Jaejoong meraih tubuh Changmin, kemudian di pangku. Di ciuminya pipi gembil Changmin hingga _namja_ kecil itu tertawa.

"Apa _namja_ yang kemarin itu _Appa_ Minnie, _eonni_?" tanya Kibum, bibirnya ikut tersenyum mendengar tawa Changmin.

Jaejoong menghentikan acara mari mencium Changmin. Matanya menatap Kibum sebentar, kemudian beralih menatap Changmin yang tengah memainkan jari-jarinya .

"Aku tahu, _eonni_ tidak perlu bicara apa-apa." ujar Kibum lembut, tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Jaejoong.

"_Ne_, dia memang _Appa_ Minnie, Bummie." jawab Jaejoong lirih, hatinya berdesir menyebut Yunho ayah dari anaknya.

"Apa _eonni_ tidak merindukannya?"tanya Kibum, matanya menatap penuh selidik pada Jaejoong.

"Tidak sepantasnya aku merindukan suami orang, Bummie." ujar Jaejoong kalem, tapi dapat Kibum lihat ada raut gugup di wajah cantiknya

"Apa _eonni_ yakin dia sudah menikahi _yeoja_ itu? Lagipula mulut dan perbuatan _eonni_ tak sejalan." Kibum menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa. Jaejoong menatap Kibum heran, sedangkan Kibum hanya melempar senyum menggoda.

"Apa maksudmu Kibummie?" Jaejoong menatap Kibum tak mengerti.

"Aku sering melihat _eonni_ menangis sambil memeluk sebuah foto, aku yakin itu foto _namja_ yang kemarin memeluk dan menciumimu _eonni_." jelas Kibum panjang lebar, Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Dia tak bisa menyalahkan Kibum, tak juga membenarkan penuturan _yeoja_ manis itu.

Jujur, Jaejoong sempat berharap Yunho tak menikahi Boa. Tapi harapan itu di tepisnya, Yunho mencintai _yeoja_ itu. Dia tak ingin menjadi pengganggu dalam hubungan orang lain.

"Dia sudah bahagia dengan orang lain, tak seharusnya aku mengganggunya Bummie. Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan Changmin." Jaejoong membelai lembut rambut Changmin, kemudian mendekap tubuh gembul Changmin. Jaejoong menciumi seluruh wajah _namja_ kecilnya, menghasilkan kekehan di bibir si kecil.

"Tapi Minnie butuh _Appa eonni_. Suatu saat dia akan bertanya dimana _Appa_nya. Kenapa _umma_ dan _appa_nya tidak tinggal bersama. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu pasti akan di tanyakan Minnie, _eonni_. Lalu, apa _eonni_ sudah menyiapkan jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan itu?" Kibum menatap Jaejoong dalam, dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Jaejoong dan Minnie.

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Dia tak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Jaejoong hanya berpikir selama ada dia, Changmin tak membutuhkan yang lain. Dia bisa menjadi _Umma_ sekaligus _Appa_ untuk Changmin.

"_Eonni_ meninggalkannya saat sedang emosi. Bicaralah dengannya _eonni_. Dia _appa_ Changmin, dia punya hak atas Changmin." Kibum memeluk Jaejoong yang sudah terisak. Dia tak bermaksud membuat Jaejoong sedih.

"Dia tak pernah mengharapkan memiliki keturunan dariku Bummie. Dia selalu memintaku meminum obat pencegah kehamilan selama pernikahan kami. Dia tak punya hak atas Minnie. Minnie milikku Bummie. Minnie milikku." Jaejoong terisak dalam pelukan Kibum. Tangannya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil Changmin.

"Mma..." panggil lirih Si kecil, tangan kecilnya meraih wajah Jaejoong, mengusap-ngusap pelan lelehan airmata yang membasahi pipi ibunya.

Jaejoong meraih tangan mungil Changmin, mencium lembut jari-jari mungil itu di tengah isakannya. Putranya itulah kebahagiannya saat ini. Dia tak membutuhkan apapun saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"_Boo._.." desis Yunho pelan, matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Melihat Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan menuju ke _caffe_nya sambil menggendong Changmin. Di belakang _yeoja_ cantik itu, Kibum mengekorinya.

"Datangi dia _Hyung_, jangan hanya melihatnya." ujar Yoochun yang duduk di samping Yunho.

"Dia akan menolakku lagi Chun-ah." Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Ajaklah dia bicara _hyung_, kalian butuh itu. Lagipula kau ini _namja hyung_, seharusnya kau lebih berani mengambil resiko." tutur Yoochun lagi. Matanya menatap miris Yunho.

"Hhh...baiklah." putus Yunho, namja itu membuka pintu mobilnya. Lalu keluar dan melangkah memasuki _caffe_ Jaejoong.

.

.

"Semoga berhasil _hyung."_ bisik pelan Yoochun menatap kepergian Yunho.

.

.

.

.

"Ehm...Kibum-ssi..." panggil Yunho saat dia baru saja memasuki _caffe_ itu dan melihat Kibum melintas di depannya. Kibum berhenti dan menoleh pada Yunho.

"_Ne_..." jawab Kibum.

"Eehhmm...Bisakah aku bertemu Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho penuh harap.

"Jae _eonni_?" Kibum balik bertanya, Yunho mengangguk pelan.

"Jae eonni sedang di ruangannya. Anda ingin menemuinya. Mari saya antar." ujar Kibum, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menuju ruangan Jaejoong di ikuti Yunho.

Kibum membuka pintu dapur, lalu melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan. Beberapa koki yang sedang memasak tampak memperhatikan Yunho yang tengah mengekori Kibum.

Klek

"_Eonni_, ada yang mencarimu." Kibum membuka pintu dan langsung memberitahu Jaejoong.

"Mmy..." Changmin tersenyum girang saat melihat sosok Kibum, _namja_ kecil itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Kibum. _Yeoja_ manis itu tersenyum dan meraih tubuh Changmin untuk di gendong.

"Sia..." Jaejoong menggantung kalimatnya saat melihat sosok Yunho berdiri di belakang Kibum. Matanya mendelik tak percaya melihat Yunho.

"_Boo_..." Yunho mencoba tersenyum pada Jaejoong, namun _yeoja_ itu malah mengalihakan pandangannya.

"Usir dia Bummie, aku tak mau menemuinya." ujar Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar, _yeoja_ itu tengah menahan gejolak hatinya.

"Masuklah..." Kibum menggeser tubuhnya, mempersilahkan Yunho masuk.

"Bummie!" seru Jaejoong geram. Apa maksud _yeoja_ yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu? Mata Jaejoong menatap tajam Kibum.

"Ppa..." Changmin bertepuk tangan senang melihat Yunho. Tangannya di rentangkan ke arah Yunho, berharap Yunho menggendongnya.

_Namja_ tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya meraih tubuh Changmin. Membawa tubuh kecil itu dalam gendongannya. Changmin langsung mengalungkan tangan kecilnya di leher Yunho, kemudian menyurukkan kepalanya di dada lebar sang ayah.

"Ppa..." gumamnya lirih. Yunho menahan airmatanya melihat tingkah Changmin yang begitu manja padanya. Tangan besar Yunho kemudian mengelus pelan punggung kecil anaknya.

"Kalian perlu bicara, aku akan meninggalkan kalian." Kibum berucap pelan, Jaejoong semakin menatap tajam pada Kibum. Tapi sama sekali tak di hiraukan _yeoja_ manis itu. Kibum berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong. Tak lupa pintu itu di tutupnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam mereka sama-sama di landa kebisuan. Jaejoong masih duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan mengutak-atik laptopnya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Yunho, meski sesekali matanya melirik ke arah _namja_ tampan itu. Ada senyum kecil tersungging di bibir _cherry_nya ketika telinganya mendengar tawa dari dua _namja_ beda usia yang duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruangannya.

Sedangkan Yunho yang duduk di sofa tampak tengah asyik bercanda dengan Changmin yang sudah duduk di atas pangkuannya. Yunho menggelitiki tubuh Changmin, menghasilkan derai tawa riang di bibir putranya. Sesekali Yunho mencium gemas pipi Changmin.

Menyesal, Yunho menyesal dulu sempat menolak anaknya. Dia menyesal tak mendampingi istrinya melewati kehamilannya. Dia menyesal tak mendengar tangis pertama putranya.

Yunho sangat iri pada Yoochun, ketika _namja_ berjidat lebar itu menceritakan kehamilan Junsu, istrinya. Bagaimana _yeoja_ itu mengalami yang namanya ngidam. Lalu Junsu akan marah kalau Yoochun tak bisa mengabulkan keinginannya. Hal yang tidak di alaminya, karena dia tak mendampingi Jaejoong saat _yeoja_ itu hamil. Bahkan dia sempat tak mengharapkan kehadiran anak di antara mereka.

Yunho juga sangat ingin mengalami sensasi menegangkan seperti yang di alami Yoochun maupun Hankyung ketika menemani istri mereka melahirkan. Tapi semua itu hanya ada dalam angannya. Jaejoong meninggalkannya, membawa seluruh lukanya.

Perlahan Yunho mendekap tubuh kecil Changmin dan menciumi kepala putranya. Airmatanya meleleh perlahan, mulutnya tak berhenti melafadzkan kata maaf.

Changmin bergerak gelisah dalam dekapan Yunho. _Namja_ kecil itu merasa sesak karena Yunho mendekapnya terlalu erat. Merasakan gerakan tak nyaman dari Changmin, Yunho pun melepas pelukannya. Kemudian menatap mata bulat anaknya yang juga tengah menatapnya lucu.

"Ppa..." Changmin mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Yunho, jemari mungilnya mengusap lelehan airmata yang membasahi pipi Yunho.

Yunho terhenyak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Changmin. Airmatanya tak berhenti menetes. Sungguh dia menyesal pernah mengabaikan mereka berdua. Dia menyesal pernah menolak kehadiran anaknya.

"_Mianhae Boo_." Lirih Yunho, matanya menatap penuh harap pada Jaejoong. Tapi _yeoja_ cantik itu tak bergeming. Jaejoong masih diam dan pura-pura sibuk.

"Aku tahu _Boo_, tak pantas aku mengharap maafmu setelah semua yang ku lakukan padamu. Tapi bisakah kau beri aku kesempatan sekali saja _Boo_. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu mencintai kalian." ujar Yunho, matanya masih menatap Jaejoong yang sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

"_Boo_..." panggil Yunho, mencoba membuat _yeoja_ itu melihatnya. Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Jaejoong lebih suka menatap layar datar di depannya dari pada menatap Yunho.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku _Boo_." pinta Yunho memelas, dia tak tahan di abaikan oleh istrinya.

Jaejoong masih berkutat dengan kesibukannya. Dia mendengarkan Yunho, hanya saja _yeoja_ itu lebih suka mengunci mulutnya. Merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu di bicarakan dengan _namja_ tampan itu.

.

.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, kau bisa keluar Tuan Jung." ujar Jaejoong dingin, matanya tidak menatap Yunho sama sekali. Bahkan Yunho kini sudah mendelik kaget mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Aku minta maaf _Boo_. Maaf untuk semuanya sayang." Yunho menggendong Changmin dan mulai berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan. Semua sudah selesai, kau bisa hidup bahagia dengan _yeoja_ yang kau cintai dan aku cukup bahagia dengan hidupku saat ini, tanpa kehadiranmu." tutur Jaejoong, kali ini matanya menatap dingin Yunho yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu _Boo_?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti.

"Kau sangat tahu maksudku Tuan Jung!" balas Jaejoong, kedua tangannya kini di lipat di depan dadanya.

"Kau salah paham, _Boo_. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya _Boo_." pinta Yunho memelas.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan, aku sudah tidak butuh penjelasanmu." Jaejoong menatap sengit Yunho. _Yeoja_ itu kini sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Yunho. Sedangkan Changmin menatap tak mengerti kedua orangtuanya.

"_Boo_ dengarkan aku." Yunho menurunkan Changmin dari gendongannya, kemudian memegang erat bahu Jaejoong.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!" Jaejoong menatap tak suka pada tangan Yunho yang memegang bahunya.

"Dengarkan aku _Boo_, kau belum mendengar penjelasanku." ujar Yunho memelas.

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa padaku. Kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi. Terserah apa yang kau lakukan, aku sudah tak peduli lagi!" seru Jaejoong, tangannya mencoba menyentak tangan Yunho yang memegang bahunya.

"Kau masih istriku _Boo_!" balas Yunho, matanya menatap tajam Jaejoong. Raut kekagetan tampak di wajah cantik itu.

"Kau lucu sekali Tuan Jung, apa kau lupa aku sudah memberimu surat cerai. Jadi aku rasa kita sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun." Jaejoong tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku tak pernah menandatangani surat itu _Boo_. Demi Tuhan aku mencintaimu _Boo_." ujar Yunho frustasi.

"Hahaha...lelucon macam apa ini Tuan Jung. Apa kau belum puas menyakitiku? Bukankah aku hanya pelarian untukmu? Dan sekarang kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku? Kau lucu sekali Tuan Jung." Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, entah apa yang di tertawakannya. Dia merasa takdir mulai mempermainkannya.

"Aku serius _Boo_. Aku mencintaimu." Yunho kini menangkup wajah Jaejoong, _namja_ tampan itu menatap mata kelam sang istri, berharap istri cantiknya itu mempercayai ucapannya.

"Peran apa lagi yang sedang kau mainkan Tuan Jung. Dulu kau berperan seolah-olah kau pangeran tampan yang menikahi putri yang sangat polos. Kau bawa dia dalam pernikahan indah, Kau tempatkan dia dalam istanamu, Kau buai dia dengan rayuanmu, kau buat dia mencintaimu. Menjadikanmu satu-satunya yang bertahta dalam hatinya. Tapi semua keindahan itu bukan kau peruntukkan untuknya. Kau hempaskan dia ke jurang terdalam Tuan Jung. Lalu sekarang, kau mengatakan kau mencintainya, aneh sekali." Jaejoong menarik nafasnya pelan untuk mengurangi sesak yang menderanya. Dia ingin mempercayai semuanya tapi hatinya menolak semuanya.

"Kemana saja kau saat aku berjuang untuk bertahan dalam rumah tangga kita meski aku tahu kau tak mencintaiku. Kemana saja kau ketika aku merasakan sakit saat kau mengatakan tak ingin memiliki keturunan dariku. Lalu sekarang, kau datang dan mengatakan kau mencintaiku. Kau ingin aku percaya hal itu? Aku sudah tak memilikinya lagi _Oppa_." lelehan airmata membasahi pipi putih Jaejoong.

"Tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi _Oppa_. Aku sudah cukup bahagia saat ini. Aku tak ingin di sakiti lagi _Oppa_. Pergilah!" ujar Jaejoong penuh permohonan, _yeoja_ cantik itu kini beranjak meninggalkan ruangannya dengan Changmin dalam gendongannya.

Yunho membeku di tempatnya. Bukan ini yang di inginkannya, dia ingin memulai semua dari awal lagi. Bersama istri dan anaknya. Tapi Jaejoong menolaknya sebelum dia membuktikan apa-apa pada _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku takkan berhenti sebelum aku mendapatkanmu lagi _Boo_. Akan ku buktikan bahwa aku layak mendampingimu lagi _Boo_." tekad Yunho

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**_* YEEEEAAYYY_**

**_Sempat gk ada semangat untuk menulis, tiba-tiba otak blank dan ide macet..._**

**_sempat juga berpikir untuk berhenti menulis, tapi rasanya gk tanggung jawab bgt yach..._**

**_saya juga tahu saya masih banyak kekurangan dalam penulisan ff saya..._**

**_Mian atas semua ketidaknyamanan itu yach..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Gomawo_**

**_Untuk yang udah mereview cerita saya..._**

**_Untuk yang udah memfollow dan memfavorit cerita abal saya..._**

**_Untuk readerdeul yang sempat mampir tapi gk sempat ninggalin jejaknya..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Moga chap ini memuaskan yach..._**

**_# Apa Yunho masih harus di siksa di chap depan?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~ RIPIU PLIIIISSS ~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

Tittle : Honest to me, please!

Pair : Yunjae and others

Rate : M

Genre : Drama, Little angst and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka adalah milik Tuhan. Saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh banyak belajar, Terima kritik dan saran denga bahasa yang sopan dan normal.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

.

Yunho tampak berdiri tak tenang di depan rumah Kibum. Jam masih menunjukkan 06.30 waktu setempat, masih terlalu pagi untuk bertamu ke rumah orang. Tapi kenyataannya sudah satu jam lebih Yunho berdiri di sana.

Dari luar Yunho dapat mendengar pekikan Jaejoong yang tampaknya sedang kesal dengan Changmin. Rasa rindu tiba-tiba menyergap Yunho, dulu Jaejoong sering memekik kesal kalau dia mengganggu istrinya itu. Mungkinkah Changmin mewarisi sifatnya itu. Bibir hati Yunho melengkungkan segaris senyum saat mengingat kembali masa-masa indah bersama istrinya dulu.

Penyesalan kembali menyapa hatinya. Kalau saja dia menyadari perasaannya lebih awal, kalau saja dia tidak egois, kalau saja dia tidak pernah mengabaikan seorang Jaejoong. Tentu saat ini dia masih bisa tersenyum bahagia bersama istri dan anaknya.

Penyesalan Yunho semakin dalam kala mengingat kembali sosok anaknya. Anak yang dulu sangat tidak di ingikannya kini mampu menjelma menjadi sosok yang paling di rindukannya selain sosok sang istri, tentu saja. Yunho sangat ingin bisa melihat Changmin setiap saat, mendengar bocah kecil itu memanggilnya '_appa'_ setiap waktu dan menemani anaknya bermain.

Yunho tak ingin Changmin mengalami hal yang di alaminya dulu. Sejak kecil Yunho sanat jarang mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Bahkan Yunho kecil sempat tidak mengenali ayahnya sendiri. Dan dia patut bersyukur, meski Changmin tak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya, tapi ternyata Changmin bisa mengenali Yunho sebagai ayahnya.

.

.

Tok tok tok

.

.

Yunho memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu rumah Kibum. Lama dia menunggu sang tuan rumah membuka pintu itu. Sesekali Yunho menggigit bibirnya karena gugup. Tak masalah kalau yang membuka pintu Kibum. Tapi Kalau Jaejoong, bisa-bisa dia di usir sebelum masuk.

.

Klek

.

Kriet

.

"Yunho-ssi!" pekik Kibum kaget melihat Yunho sudah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya sepagi ini. Yunho hanya tersenyum kaku melihat raut keterkejutan di wajah Kibum.

"Darimana anda tahu rumah saya? Ah anda menguntit kami ya?" tuduh Kibum, matanya memicing menatap Yunho yang tampaknya cukup tersentak dengan tuduhan Kibum.

"Ah bukan begitu Kibum-ssi. Eehhm...i-itu...saya hanya bertanya pada orang-orang sering mengunjungi caffe, dimana tempat tinggal kalian. Ya begitulah." jawab Yunho tergagap, persis seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri. Kibum mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"_Jeongmal_!" seru Kibum tak percaya, Yunho hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hhmm...baiklah, lalu apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" tanya Kibum lagi, setelah dia merasa yakin Yunho berkata benar.

"I-itu..." Yunho menggantung kata-katanya ketika mendengar suara lengkingan kesal dari dalam rumah.

"Yak Minnie! Kenapa kau mewarisi sifat jelek _Appa_mu. Suka sekali menggoda _Umma_, eoh?" ujar Jaejoong yang tampaknya sedang kesal dengan ulah anaknya. Selanjutnya Yunho dapat mendengar kekehan nyaring dari Changmin.

Ingin rasanya Yunho bergabung bersama mereka. Menikmati pagi bersama anak dan istrinya. Menggoda istri cantiknya, Yunho hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Masuklah Yunho-ssi!" ujar Kibum tiba-tiba, dia bisa melihat kerinduan yang dalam di mata _namja_ yang saat ini ada di depannya. Kibum menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang Yunho untuk masuk ke halaman rumahnya.

"_Gomawo_." Yunho membungkukkan badannya sebelum masuk ke halaman rumah Kibum.

"Bummie! Sarapannya sudah siap, ayo sarapan dulu!" teriak Jaejoong dari dalam rumah.

"Mmy...mam...!" pekik Changmin mengikuti pekikan Jaejoong.

"Ish! Mereka suka sekali berteriak di pagi hari." gerutu Kibum sembari menutup telinganya. Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Kibum.

"Anda mau ikut sarapan Yunho-ssi?" tawar Kibum, Yunho tertegun mendengar tawaran Kibum.

"Ehm...bolehkah?" ujar Yunho ragu, Kibum tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Kibum membuka pintu rumahnya kemudian mempersilahkan Yunho masuk. Yunho melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah Kibum sedikit ragu.

"Siapa yang da...?" Jaejoong menggantung kalimatnya ketika melihat Yunho berdiri di belakang Kibum. Matanya membulat tak percaya.

"Yunho-ssi tiba-tiba ada di depan rumah kita _eonni_." jelas Kibum, dia tahu Jaejoong tak ingin lagi bertemu Yunho, hanya saja Kibum punya pendapat lain. Sebenarnya mereka hanya perlu bicara dari hati ke hati. Bukan dengan emosi.

"Pagi, _Boo_." sapa Yunho, senyum cerah mengembang di bibir hati _namja_ tampan itu.

"Ppa...!" seru Changmin senang, bocah gembul itu melangkah mendekati Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah sudah aku katakan, jauhi kami! Dan kau Bummie, kenapa kau ijinkan orang asing masuk ke rumah kita?" ujar Jaejoong sedikit berteriak. Matanya kini beralih menatap tajam Kibum, _yeoja_ manis itu hanya mampu menelan _saliva_nya susah payah.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi _Boo_. Jadi meskipun berulang kali kau mengusirku, aku akan tetap kembali lagi _Boo_." ujar Yunho kalem, _namja_ bermata musang itu kini berjongkok dengan kedua tangan terentang bersiap menerima tubuh Changmin yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"_Wae_?" tanya Jaejoong, bukan dia tak mengharapkan kehadiran Yunho di kehidupannya. Hanya saja luka itu akan kembali perih begitu mengingat semua kebohongan Yunho yang di lakukan padanya. Jaejoong belum siap bila harus terluka lagi.

"Karena aku mencintai kalian." ujar Yunho diplomatis, tubuh gembul Changmin kini sudah ada dalam gendongannya. _Namja_ cilik itu terlihat nyaman dalam gendongan _Appa_nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menikahi _yeoja_ itu saja, bukankah kau hanya mengharapkan keturunan darinya?" ucap Jaejoong, rasa sesak kembali menyeruak dalam dadanya. Rasanya begitu sakit.

"Itu dulu _Boo_, saat aku masih berpikir bahwa aku mencintainya, aku tahu kesalahanku _Boo_. Aku tahu sulit bagimu memberikan maaf padaku. Tapi aku mohon _Boo_, beri aku kesempatan sekali saja, akan aku buktikan bahwa aku layak mendampingimu lagi _Boo_." Yunho menatap dalam mata bulat Jaejoong. Dia tahu jauh di dalam hati, _yeoja_ cantik itu sudah memaafkannya. Hanya saja semua itu mungkin masih tertutup dengan rasa sakit hati.

"Hhh...Bummie ayo sarapan! Minnie mau mam tidak?" ajak Jaejoong pada Kibum yang tampaknya sedang melamun. _Yeoja_ manis itu tersentak mendengar ajakan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Changmin tersenyum girang mendengar ajakan ibunya. Bocah gembul itu tampak terlonjak senang dalam gendongan Yunho.

"Apa Yunho-ssi boleh bergabung bersama kita _eonni_?" tanya Kibum, tidak etis rasanya membiarkan _namja_ berkulit _tan_ itu berdiam diri sedangkan dia dan Jaejoong menikmati sarapan.

"Hhh...terserah." Jaejoong menghela nafas kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Kibum dan Yunho serta Changmin di ruang tamu.

"Mari Yunho-ssi!" ajak Kibum, Yunho tersenyum pelan dan mengikuti langkah Kibum memasuki ruang makan.

.

.

"Dudukkan Changmin di sini Yunho-ssi." ujar Kibum sembari menunjuk kursi khusus untuk Changmin. Perlahan Yunho menurunkan dan mendudukkan Changmin di kursi itu.

"Silahkan!" Kibum menunjuk lagi sebuah kursi untuk di tempati Yunho. pelan kemudian duduk.

Yunho tertegun menatap semua masakan yang tersaji di meja makan. Aroma menggiurkan menguar dari setiap masakan yang ada. Semua yang tersaji di meja itu adalah makanan kesukaannya yang dulu sering di masak Jaejoong untuknya.

Mata Yunho berkabut merasakan kerinduan yang terus menderanya. Selama dua tahun ini, dia sangat jarang makan makanan rumah, hampir semua yang di makannya dua tahun terakhir ini adalah makanan _instant_. Dia sangat merindukan masakan istrinya.

Kibum mengambilkan nasi untuk Yunho, kemudian mengambilkan sayurnya. Karena tampaknya Jaejoong tidak ingin melayani Yunho. Jaejoong lebih memilih menyuapi Changmin, meski sesekali dia melirik pada Yunho. Mungkin karena penasaran dengan reaksi Yunho.

"_Gomawo_ Kibum-ssi." Yunho mencoba tersenyum, meski di balik senyum itu sejujurnya dia ingin menangis. Kibum membalas senyum Yunho dengan senyuman miris.

Perlahan Yunho menyendok nasinya, kemudian menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. Lalu di ambilnya sesendok sayur dan kembali menyuapkanya ke dalam mulut. Yunho mulai mengunyah makanannya, rasa yang di rindukannya kini di kecapnya kembali. Bulir-bulir airmata tampak jatuh membasahi pipi namja bermata musang itu.

.

.

_"Oppa otteoke?" tanya Jaejoong penuh harap. Ini untuk pertama kalinya dia memasak untuk Yunho setelah resmi menyandang status sebagai seorang istri._

_Tapi Yunho tak merespon apapun. Namja itu tampak mengunyah makanannya dengan masam. Jaejoong yang duduk di depannya tampak cemas menantikan jawaban Yunho._

_Meski menurut Junsu masakannya sangat enak tapi dia tak percaya begitu saja. Bisa saja 'kan Junsu bohong untuk menghiburnya. Dan Jaejoong berjanji, kalau sampai Yunho mengatakan masakannya tidak enak, maka dia akan melempar yeoja bebek itu ke sungai han._

_Yunho masih mengunyah makananya, kali ini dengan gerakan lambat. Menikmati rasa yang begitu pas di lidahnya. Tak menghiraukan Jaejoong yang tampak tengah menanti jawabannya._

_"Mashita, aku sangat menyukainya. Mulai besok, kau harus memasakkan makanan enak untukku setiap hari." ujar Yunho akhir, kelegaan tampak di wajah Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong segera berlari mendekati Yunho, memberi ciuman hangat untuk suaminya._

_"Saranghae Oppa." bisik Jaejoong, Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman._

.

.

"Yunho-ssi, anda tidak apa-apa?" Kibum menatap khawatir Yunho yang tampak sedang melamun, apalagi bulir-bulir airmata tampak sudah basahi pipi _namja_ itu.

"Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, tidak usah di makan. Buang saja ke sampah." ujar Jaejoong dingin, Yunho mendongak tak percaya menatap Jaejoong. Sebenci itukah Jaejoong padanya.

"Ani, aku sangat menyukainya _Boo_. Aku akan memakannya." tutur Yunho pelan, kemudian kembali memakan makanannya, kali ini dengan sangat lahap. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah, sedang Changmin terkekeh senang melihat ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Bummie kau berangkat duluan dengan Minnie. Aku masih harus mampir ke pasar." ujar Jaejoong, kali ini mereka tengah bersiap berangkat ke caffe.

"_Ne eonni_, Minnie _kkajja_." Kibum mengambil Changmin dari gendongan Yunho, kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho, karena namja itu belum beranjak dari dalam rumah.

"Ehm...bolehkah aku ikut ke pasar _Boo_?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, Yunho justru balik bertanya pada Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong memicing tak percaya mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"Terserah." ujar Jaejoong akhirnya. Jaejoong di keluar di ikuti Yunho. Setelah mengunci pintu pagar, Jaejoong mulai melangkah meninggalkan rumah mungil Kibum yang di tempatinya selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Jarak antara rumah Kibum dengan pasar memang tak begitu jauh. Jadi Jaejoong lebih memilih berjalan kaki sembari menikmati matahari yang bersinar cerah pagi ini.

Lain Jaejoong lain pula Yunho. Namja itu sedang merasakan nyeri di setiap sendi di kakinya. Dia tak pernah berjalan jauh, selama ini hidupnya terlalu mudah dan tanpa rintangan sedikit pun.

"Apa setiap hari kau jalan seperti ini _Boo_?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yunho sebentar. Setelah itu dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, kali ini dengan langkah lebar dia meninggalkan Yunho.

"_Boo_!" teriak Yunho sebelum akhirnya berlari menyusul Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Suasana pasar tampak ramai, banyak orang berlalu lalang keluar masuk pasar. Yunho masih berjalan di belakang Jaejoong. Sesekali _namja_ tampan itu mengernyit saat hidungnya mencium bau amis ketika melewati penjual ikan segar.

Jaejoong tampak berhenti di depan penjual sayuran, jemari rampingnya tampak tengah memilih sawi putih dan lobak. Setelah memberitahu pada penjual berapa kilo yang dia ingin beli, Jaejoong mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar.

"Biar aku yang membawanya _Boo_." tawar Yunho ketika dia melihat penjual itu sudah selesai mengemas sayuran yang di beli Jaejoong. Jaejoong memandang remeh Yunho.

"Kau yakin Tuan Jung?" ujar Jaejoong tak yakin, pasalnya selama ini dia selalu menggunakan jasa kuli panggul untuk mengangkat barang belanjaannya ke taksi yang dia pesan, yang sudah menunggu di depan pasar.

Tapi kalau di pikir ulang, lumayan juga kalau Yunho yang mengangkatnya, setidaknya dia bisa hemat uang. Jaejoong terkikik geli dengan pemikirannya.

"Baiklah." ujar Jaejoong akhirnya, senyum manis yang menjurus pada sebuah seringaian tercetak di bibir _cherry_nya.

Yunho mulai mengangkat kantong plastik berisi 10kg sawi putih dan meletakkannya di bahunya. Kemudian menjinjing kantong plastik berisi 5kg lobak. Wajah Yunho seketika memerah, merasakan beban berat di bahunya dan tangannya.

Jaejoong terkikik geli memandang Yunho yang tampak tengah menahan beban berat di bahu dan tangannya. Biasanya kalau menggunakan jasa kuli panggul, maka Jaejoong akan menyuruh sang kuli untuk membawa belanjaannya langsung ke taksi yang sudah dia pesan sementara dia sendiri akan melanjutkan belanjanya.

Tapi kali ini dia ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan Yunho, biar _namja_ itu kapok dan tidak akan mendekatinya lagi. Sekali lagi Jaejoong terkikik geli dengan pemikarannya.

Jaejoong melanjutkan belanjanya dengan Yunho yang terus mengikutinya di belakang dan tentu saja dengan beban berat di pundak dan tangannya. Dan sebenarnya sudah tidak ada yang harus di beli Jaejoong. Kecuali ikan segar dan daging, tapi biasanya kedua penjual langganannya itu sudah mengirimnya langsung ke caffe dan ketika ke pasar Jaejoong hanya tinggal membayarnya. Sekali lagi ini cara Jaejoong untuk membuat Yunho kapok mendekatinya lagi.

Tapi lihatlah di belakang Jaejoong, Yunho menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Meski dia tengah menahan beban berat di bahu dan tangannya, tapi dia rela menjalani demi maaf dari Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Yunho tahu kalau Jaejoong hanya memanfaatkannya dan berniat mengerjainya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, _Boo_. Kalau hal ini bisa membuatmu memaafkanku, akan ku lakukan, _Boo_." bisik Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok di dapur caffe Jaejoong. Punggungnya serasa mau putus, ternyata Jaejoong tidak main-main mengerjai Yunho. Kalau biasanya sepulang dari pasar dia akan naik taksi, tapi hari ini dia mengajak Yunho jalan. Padahal jarak antara pasar ke caffenya lumayan jauh, apalagi jalannya cukup menanjak.

Jadilah sekarang Yunho merasakan lelah yang luar biasa. Kakinya benar-benar pegal, keringatnya tampak bercucuran membasahi bajunya. Sesekali Yunho tampak menghela nafasnya panjang dan mengatur nafasnya.

.

.

"Ppa..." Changmin memekik senang menghampiri sang ayah yang kini sudah duduk sambil sesekali menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

Yunho tersenyum senang ke arah Changmin. Tubuh gembul putranya kini memeluk erat kakinya. Perlahan Yunho mengangkat tubuh Changmin lalu di dudukkan di pangkuannya. Tangan mungil Changmin berusaha menggapai wajah Yunho, berusaha menyeka keringat Yunho.

"Ppa...pek..." celoteh Changmin lucu, senyum cerah tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya. Yunho pun ikut tersenyum, rasa capek yang menderanya sirna seketika ketika melihat senyum putranya. Benar kata sebagian orang, melihat senyum anak kita bisa menghilangkan semia lelah setelah seharian bekerja. Perlahan Yunho mencium dalam pipi gembil Changmin.

Jaejoong berdiri di dekat jendela di ruang kerjanya, jemarinya menyingkap sedikit tirainya demi mengintip apa yang terjadi di dapur sana. Matanya menatap nanar pemandangan di depannya. Interaksi antara Yunho dan Changmin membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Changmin butuh _appa_nya, _eonni_." ujar Kibum yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Jaejoong.

"Apa _eonni_ tidak bisa merasakannya? Yunho-ssi rela menahan lelahnya hanya demi mendapatkan maaf _eonni_. Meski _eonni_ mengusirnya tapi dia akan terus kembali untuk _eonni_." lanjut Kibum.

"Aku tidak tahu Bummie." Jaejoong berbalik dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kaca jendela.

"Beri kesempatan dia untuk membuktikan apa yang di katakannya _eonni_. Buka hati _eonni_ untuk memaafkannya." Kibum kini mendekati Jaejoong, menatap lembut _yeoja_ yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai kakak ini.

"Hatiku terlalu sakit setiap mengingat semua perbuatannya Bummie. Aku takut dia melukaiku lagi Bummie." ujar Jaejoong pelan, _yeoja_ cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Eonni_, aku tahu ini berat _eonni_, tapi _eonni_ harus tetap mencoba memaafkannya. Setiap orang pernah melakukan kesalahan dan setiap orang yang melakukan kesalahan juga berhak di maafkan _eonni_. Jangan terus menoleh ke belakang karena hidup itu berjalan maju bukan mundur. _Eonni_ harus percaya, Yunho-ssi sudah berubah dan bisa memegang janjinya. Kalau dia sampai mengingkarinya, _eonni_ tinggalkan saja dia." nasehat Kibum. Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar nasehat Kibum.

"Kadang kau lebih dewasa dariku, Bummie." ujar Jaejoong di tengah senyumnya.

"Heee..." Kibum meringis mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu Yunho semakin sering menemui Jaejoong, entah di rumah atau di caffe. Setiap hari pula Yunho akan menemani Jaejoong belanja ke pasar. Kadang tidak hanya sayuran yang di bebankan padanya, tapi juga si kecil Changmin. Namja kecil itu akan menangis histeris bila tahu Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi tanpa mengajaknya. Jadilah _namja_ kecil itu selalu mengekori orangtuanya.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan manfaat adanya Yunho di sampingnya, setidaknya bebannya ketika harus menghadapi tingkah nakal Changmin berkurang. Karena kini ada Yunho yang selalu siap menggantikannya.

Hubungan mereka pun sudah berjalan baik meski Jaejoong masih enggan membalas keakraban yang sering di tawarkan Yunho. Jaejoong masih membatasi dirinya untuk kembali dekat dengan _namja_ bermata musang itu. Kalau mereka bercakap-cakap itu hanya untuk membicarakan tentang Changmin.

.

.

Tanpa terasa sudah satu bulan Yunho berada di kota kecil itu. Meski jarak Seoul dan kota itu bisa tidak begitu jauh, namun Yunho tak pernah kembali ke Seoul. Bahkan semua urusan pekerjaannya di Seoul di serahkan pada Yoochun. Hanya sesekali Yoochun datang untuk meminta tanda tangannya. Untuk proyek pembangunan hotel di kota ini pun Yunho tak pernah ikut campur lagi.

Setiap hari dia hanya fokus pada Jaejoong dan Changmin. Selain membantu Jaejoong berbelanja, dia juga sering membantu di caffe. Entah itu mencuci piring kotor atau melayani tamu. Satu hal yang tak pernah di lakukannya selama ini. Tapi sekarang harus di lakukannya demi sebuah kata maaf dari istri cantiknya.

.

.

.

Yunho sudah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumah kecil Kibum. Terlalu pagi, karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 05.00 waktu setempat.

.

Tok tok tok

.

Yunho mengetuk pelan pintu besi itu. Menunggu sang pemilik rumah membukanya. Berharap di jam segini salah satu penghuni rumah sudah ada yang terjaga.

.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi kesini? Hari ini aku tidak ke pasar." ujar ketus si pembuka pintu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jaejoong, istrinya.

"Ehm...aku ada urusan lain _Boo_, boleh masuk?" ujar Yunho sekaligus melemparkan pertanyaan. Jaejoong memandang Yunho sebentar kemudian menggeser tubuhnya, memberi jalan Yunho masuk ke halaman kecil rumah Kibum.

Mereka berdua kini duduk di bangku di depan rumah, Jaejoong merapatkan jaket yang di pakainya untuk mengusir hawa dingin yang menyerangnya pagi ini. Sedangkan Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya tampak tengah memperhatikan setiap gerakan Jaejoong. Kalau saja di ijinkan, ingin sekali Yunho memeluk tubuh ramping itu. Membawanya dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"_Boo_, ayo kita ke Seoul." ajak Yunho tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong berjengit kaget karenanya. Matanya menatap heran Yunho.

"Bukan aku yang memintanya _Boo_, tapi _umma_. _Umma_ dan _Appa_ sangat ingin bertemu cucu dan menantunya." lanjut Yunho setelah menangkap keterkejutan di dalam diri istrinya itu.

"_Umma_ dan _Appa_?" tanya Jaejoong masih dengan tatapan penuh keheranan dan terkejut. Yunho mengangguk pasti.

"Mereka sudah tahu pernikahan kita dan mereka sangat ingin bertemu denganmu dan Minnie." ujar Yunho penuh harap. Dada Jaejoong bergemuruh mendengar ucapan Yunho. Benarkah? Batinnya ragu.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu, bukankah kita sudah bercerai. Jadi aku bukan menantu mereka lagi." sahut Jaejoong datar, setelah mampu menguasai gemuruh di hatinya ketika Yunho mengatakan bahwa orangtua Yunho sudah mengetahui pernikahan mereka.

"Berapa kali ku katakan aku tak pernah menandatangani surat itu _Boo_, aku tak pernah menceraikanmu!" ujar Yunho sedikit berteriak, matanya berkilat marah menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Yunho datar.

"Aku tak akan ikut." putus Jaejoong dengan tenang, meski tak dapat di pungkiri dia cukup kaget dengan teriakan Yunho.

"Hhhh...kalau begitu bolehkah aku mengajak Minnie?" Yunho menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian kembali bertanya pada Jaejoong, matanya menatap Jaejoong penuh harap.

"_Mwo_! Kau berniat menculik Minnie!" seru Jaejoong, matanya membulat menatap Yunho.

"Kalau aku berniat menculik Minnie, untuk apa aku meminta ijin padamu _Boo_. Bisa saja kemarin-kemarin aku melarikan Changmin. Aku hanya ingin mengenalkan Changmin pada nenek dan kakeknya. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa ikut." jelas Yunho panjang lebar. Berharap Jaejoong mengubah pendiriannya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan Tuan Jung, aku tidak mau ikut." sahut Jaejoong tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku membawa Changmin, aku janji akan membawa pulang Changmin begitu kami sudah bertemu _Umma_ dan _Appa_." janji Yunho, jarinya terangkat keatas membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Hhh...Baiklah, aku pegang janjimu. Tapi kalau kau sampai mengingkarinya, aku pastikan kau mati di tanganku Tuan Jung!" ancam Jaejoong tajam, Yunho mengangguk pasrah.

"_Arraseo Boo_." jawab Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kemudian membangunkan paksa _namja_ kecilnya, Changmin tampak menggerutu kesal. Perlahan Jaejoong memandikan putranya. Setelah itu memakaikan kaos kuning bergambar gajah di padu dengan bawahan celana pendek warna krem. Jaejoong juga memakaikan sepatu dan topi, Changmin terlihat sangat tampan hari ini.

"Minnie harus jadi anak yang baik, tidak boleh merepotkan _halmeoni_ dan _harabeoji_. _Arraseo_!" pesan Jaejoong pada putra kecilnya yang saat ini sudah ada di gendongan Yunho. Changmin tertawa pelan, kepalanya mengangguk lucu. Entah dia mengerti atau tidak dengan ucapan ibunya itu.

"Anak pintar, _umma_ menyayangimu sayang." Jaejoong mencium pelan Changmin. Sebenarnya berat berpisah dengan putranya meski cuma sehari, tapi dia mencoba percaya pada Yunho. Setidaknya ini untuk membuktikan pantas atau tidaknya Yunho kembali mendapat kepercayaannya.

"Ingat janjimu Tuan Jung." Jaejoong mendelik ke arah Yunho, mengundang senyum tipis di bibir hati Yunho.

"_Ne Boo_, kami pamit dulu. _Bye umma_." Yunho mengangkat tangan mungil Changmin, kemudian melambaikannya ke arah Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ cantik itu membalas lambaian tangan putranya.

Yunho berbalik kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kali ini dia memilih memakai sopir. Sangat berbahaya bila dia menyetir sendiri, mengingat saat ini dia membawa anak sekecil Changmin. Yunho menurunkan kaca mobilnya,kepala Changmin menyembul, bibirnya menyunggingkan tawa senang.

"Jaga dirimu _Boo. Saranghae_." pamit Yunho, _namja_ itu kembali menutup kaca mobilnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong. Mobil itu kemudian berjalan pelan menjauhi rumah Kibum.

Jaejoong memegang dadanya yang berdetak kencang setelah mendengar Yunho mengurai kata cinta untuknya. Semburat merah menjalari kedua pipi putihnya.

"_Nado saranghae Oppa_." balas Jaejoong lirih.

Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah setelah memastikan mobil Yunho tak terlihat. Namun belum sampai langkahnya mencapai pintu Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Tiba-tiba perasaannya tak enak dan pikirannya tak tenang. Ada apa ini? Semoga mereka baik-baik saja, batin Jaejoong. Lindungi mereka Tuhan, doanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

**_Tiga Jam kemudian_**

.

.

.

Yunho kini sudah sampai di depan rumah orangtuanya, Changmin sedang menggugam tak jelas mengagumi rumah besar di hadapannya, matanya berbinar cerah.

.

Ting Tong

.

Klek

.

"_Aigo_, cucu _halmeoni_ sudah datang!" seru Ny Jung senang saat mengetahui siapa yang datang. Ibu Jung Yunho itu kemudian mencubit gemas pipi gembil Changmin.

"_Yeobo_, lihatlah siapa yang datang!" teriak Ny Jung lagi, membuat Changmin terkejut dan mengkeret takut, _namja_ kecil itu menyembunyikan kepalanya di leher Yunho.

"Kau membuatku kaget sayang." ujar Tuan Jung ketika sudah sampai di hadapan istrinya. Protesan pun meluncur dari bibir serupa milik Yunho.

"_Omo_! Inikah cucu _Harabeoji_?" pekik Tuan Jung senang, Changmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Yunho.

"Ah...masuklah Yun!" ajak Ny Jung. Mereka berempatpun kemudian melangkah masuk.

.

.

Yunho mengamati setiap sudut ruangan di rumah itu. Masih sama seperti dulu, ada kerinduan di mata Yunho. Bagaimana pun juga, dia menghabiskan masa kecilnya di rumah itu. Banyak kenangan yang terukir di setiap sudut rumah itu.

"Hei sayang, lihatlah _halmeoni_ punya permen coklat, kau mau?" rayu Ny Jung, Changmin belum menunjukkan reaksinya, hanya melirik sedikit ke arah Ny Jung. Bocah itu tampak masih ketakutan.

"Siapa namanya Yun?" tanya Tuan Jung yang tampaknya juga tengah di landa penasaran pada cucunya.

"Changmin, seharusnya Jung Changmin, tapi Jaejoong memberinya nama Kim Changmin." jawab Yunho lemah, tangan besarnya mengusap lembut punggung sempit Changmin.

"Minnie-ah, _harabeoji_ punya mainan." tawar Tuan Jung, tangannya sudah memegang robot-robotan. Changmin akhirnya menoleh dan menatap penuh minat mainan di tangan Tuan Jung.

"Kemarilah, _harabeoji_ membelikannya untukmu." ujar Tuan Jung, perlahan Changmin turun dari gendongan Yunho dan berjalan tertatih menuju Tuan Jung. Seringai kemenangan di sunggingkan Tuan Jung, sedangkan Ny Jung sudah mendesah kecewa.

"Istrimu?" tanya Ny Jung yang kelihatannya baru menyadari bahwa menantunya tidak ikut serta bersama Yunho dan Changmin.

"Jaejoong tidak mau ikut _umma_. Dia beranggapan kami sudah bercerai _umma_, jadi tidak merasa perlu ikut kemari." jawab Yunho lemah. Kepalanya bersandar lemah di sofa. Ingatannya kembali pada setiap kata penolakan Jaejoong.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi setelah itu, Tuan dan Ny Jung tampak asik bermain bersama Changmin. Mereka berdua tak berhenti tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu bocah gembul itu.

.

.

"Menginaplah Yun, _umma_ masih ingin bersama Minnie." rajuk Ny Jung, Yunho kini tengah bersiap pulang.

"Tidak bisa _umma_. Aku sudah janji pada Jaejoong untuk segera membawa Minnie pulang setelah urusan di sini selesai _umma_." jelas Yunho, sejujurnya dia juga ingin meninap tapi dia sudah janji akan segera membawa Changmin pulang. Terlebih lagi _namja_ kecil itu mulai merengek memanggil ibunya.

"Tapi Yunnie-ya..." mata ibu satu anak itu kini sudah berkaca-kaca, bersiap menangis.

"_Umma_, aku janji akan segera membawa mereka kembali. Doakan aku _umma_." Yunho kini sudah menggendong Changmin, bersiap untuk keluar rumah.

"_Umma_ pegang janjimu Yun, secepatnya bawa mereka kembali." dengan berat hati akhirnya Ny Jung melepas kepergian Yunho dan Changmin. _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu kini benar-benar menangis dalam dekapan suaminya.

.

.

Yunho tidak langsung membawa Changmin pulang. Dia kini membawa buah hatinya ke pusat perbelanjaan. Niatnya ingin membelikan beberapa pakaian untuk Jaejoong, Kibum dan Changmin. Dia juga ingin membelikan mainan untuk Changmin.

Mata Changmin berbinar terang dan menatap dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu deretan toko mainan yang di lewatinya. Namja kecil itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya ingin turun dari gendongan Yunho.

Mengerti akan keinginan sang putra, perlahan Yunho memurunkan Changmin dan membiarkan anaknya berjalan sendiri. Yunho hanya mengikutinya dari belakang, bibir hati itu melengkungkan senyumnya melihat tingkah lucu Changmin yang kadang memekik senang ketika menemukan hal yang baru di lihatnya. Tangan mungilnya bertepuk riang dan bibirnya tak berhenti tertawa.

"Yunho-ah." panggil sebuah suara yang sangat di kenali Yunho adalah suara milik Heechul.

Yunho menoleh ke arah suara, berdiri di sana Heechul dan Boa yang tengah melambaikan tangan ke arah Yunho, _namja_ itu membalas lambaian tangan mereka berdua.

"Hai, apa kabar?" Heechul berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuh besar Yunho. _Namja_ itu hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Heechul.

"Baik, _nunna_ sendiri bagaimana?" jawab Yunho kemudian balik bertanya pada Heechul. Jujur sudah sangat lama Yunho tak pernah bertemu dengan Heechul.

"Cukup baik, setidaknya seperti itu setelah hampir empat bulan kau menyandera suamiku di kota kecil itu." ujar Heechul kesal, matanya mendelik sebal dengan tangan yang berkacak pinggang.

"Heee...ini juga demi _nunna_ dan Taeminnie." sergah Yunho. Matanya melirik Changmin yang tengah berdiri di depan toko mainan tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Tentu saja, dia harus mensejahterakan kami." sahut Heechul masih dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Kau tak ingin menyapa Boa?" tanya Heechul yang tampaknya mengerti suasana kaku yang terjadi di antara Yunho dan Boa.

"Oh..Hai...apa kabar?" tanya Yunho kaku, dia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di hadapan _yeoja_ yang pernah di cintainya. Boa tersenyum getir mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, meskipun bibirnya berucap rela melepas Yunho, tapi hati tak bisa di bohongi. Dia masih mencintai Yunho sampai sekarang.

"Baik, seperti yang kau lihat." Boa mencoba tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu Jaejoong, Yun-ah?" tanya Heechul lagi, sejujurnya dia amat sangat penasaran dengan keberadaan _yeoja_ yang pernah menjadi _wedding planer_nya meski kenyataannya tugas itu di ambil alih Junsu.

Yunho mengangguk pelan, kemudian mulai penceritakan awal pertemuannya kembali dengan Jaejoong. Dia juga dengan bangga bercerita bahwa kini dia sudah menjadi seorang _Appa_.

.

.

Yunho tak menyadari bahwa Changmin kini tidak lagi berdiri di dekatnya. _Namja_ kecil itu kini berjalan tertatih menuju arena bermain. Suasana ramai dengan permainan bercat warna-warni ternyata mampu menarik minat Changmin untuk mendekat.

Changmin kini sudah berada di tengah-tengah arena bermain, banyak anak seusianya juga tengah bermain di sana. Bocah gembul itu tertawa riang mendapatkan banyak teman.

"Suster Seo, sudah waktunya kembali ke panti." ujar seorang _yeoja_ dengan pakaian layaknya suster-suster di gereja pada _yeoja_ lain yang juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengannya.

"_Ne_ suster Kim, tolong beritahu suster yang lainnya. Saya akan mengumpulkan anak-anak." ujar suster yang di panggil suster Seo tadi kalem. _Yeoja_ itu kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, sedangkan _yeoja_ yang di panggil suster Kim tadi tengah menghampiri temannya yang lain.

"Anak-anak mari berkumpul, sudah waktunya kembali ke panti!" seru suster Seo, beberapa anak tampak mulai meninggalkan permainannya dan berkumpul di depan suster Seo. Suster Seo tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu anak-anak yang di asuhnya.

Setelah semua berkumpul tak terkecuali Changmin, suster Seo dan tiga suster yang lainnya membimbing anak-anak itu keluar dari arena bermain menuju lift sebelum akhirnya kembali ke panti.

Lalu bagaimana Changmin bisa turut serta bersama mereka? Arena bermain itu sengaja di sewa oleh panti asuhan 'Bolero' hari ini. Jadi yang bermain didalamnya semua anak panti, jumlahnya tidak banyak hanya sekitar sepuluh anak dengan usia rata-rata di bawah lima tahun. Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, sore ini Yunho memakaikan kaos merah pada Changmin, warna yang sama seperti kaos yang kenakan anak panti. Jadilah para suster menganggap Changmin bagian dari mereka. Lagipula Changmin hanya ikut teman-teman barunya tanpa tahu kemana nantinya mereka pergi.

Tidak tahu resiko yang akan di tanggung ayahnya kalau sampai ibunya tahu dia menghilang. Semoga saja ini cara Tuhan untuk kembali menyatukan keluarga kecil mereka,

.

.

"Oh ya...Kau sendirian Yun?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba, karena dia tak melihat orang lain bersama Yunho.

"Ani, aku dengan anakku _nunna_, dia di..." ucapan Yunho terhenti saat mata musangnya tak lagi menemukan sosok putranya. Yunho mengucek matanya memastikan penglihatannya.

.

Deg

.

Changmin benar-benar tidak ada di sana, Yunho segera berlari ke tempat terakhir dia melihat Changmin. Jantung Yunho berdetak semakin kencang kala tak menemukan Changmin disana.

Dengan panik Yunho berjalan tergesa masuk ke dalam toko, siapa tahu Changmin tertarik pada salah satu mainan lalu masuk sendiri tanpa Yunho ketahui. Yunho bertanya pada penjaga toko tapi penjaga itu menggeleng pelan dan berujar tidak melihat Changmin.

Yunho semakin panik setelah mendengar jawaban penjaga toko tadi. Di usapnya kasar wajah tampannya. Dia merutuki keteledorannya yang melepas Changmin sendiri tanpa mengawasinya. Terlebih dia tadi malah asik bernostalgia dengan Heechul dan Boa.

"Minnie." lirih Yunho sebelum akhirnya merosot jatuh ke lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_*Yeeeeeaaaayyyy_**

**_Akhirnya..._**

**_Mian atas keterlambatannya..._**

**_lagi banyak masalah..._**

**_- Jaringan error_**

**_- Modem habis_**

**_- Ide macet_**

**_- udah nulis 2x tapi di hapus karena gk sesuai_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Makin gaje ya ceritanya..._**

**_Moga chap ini memuaskan..._**

**_udah saya panjangin, jadi jangan protes yach readerdeul..._**

**_mian kalo kurang dapat feelnya_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Gomawo, Jeongmal gomawo..._**

**_untuk yang udah Review, maaf belum bisa sebut namanya satu-satu_**

**_untuk yang udah memfollow dan memfavorit cerita saya..._**

**_SARANGHAE 3_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~ Ripiu pliiiiiisss... ~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

.

.

.

Tittle : Honest to me, please!

Pair : Yunjae and Others

Rate : M

Genre : Drama, Little angst and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka adalah milik Tuhan. Saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh banyak belajar, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan normal.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

Jaejoong tampak berjalan mondar mandir di halaman rumah. Raut kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya. Sesekali matanya melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Seharusnya Yunho dan Changmin sudah pulang. Bukankah _namja_ tampan itu janji tidak akan lama, tadi pagi dia mengatakan akan segera membawa pulang Changmin begitu selasai urusannya. Tapi sampai jarum jam menunjukkan angka sembilan malam, Yunho belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Bibir Jaejoong sesekali berdecak sebal, bibir itu pun tak berhenti merutuki dirinya sendiri yang telah mengijinkan Yunho membawa Changmin. Awas saja kalau sampai terjadi hal yang buruk dengan Changmin, geram Jaejoong dalam hati.

"_Eonni_ duduklah." ujar Kibum kalem, _yeoja_ itu tengah memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Jaejoong dari tempatnya duduk, di bangku di halaman depan rumahnya.

"Seharusnya mereka sudah sampai, Bummie. Bukankah dia tadi mengatakan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang." desis Jaejoong pelan, kembali dia berjalan ke depan melewati gerbang, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, berharap mobil Yunho terlihat.

"Mungkin masih di jalan eonni." Kibum menghampiri Jaejoong, mengelus pelan pundak Jaejoong. Dia mengerti kecemasan yang terpancar di raut wajah Jaejoong.

"Tapi ini sudah lebih dari lima jam sejak terakhir dia menghubungimu Bummie." tutur Jaejoong lirih, dia ingin menangis sekarang. Jaejoong tak pernah di pisahkan selama ini dengan Changmin. Dan kekhawatiran itu semakin jelas terlihat jelas di wajah cantik _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku akan menghubunginya lagi Jae, kau tenanglah." suara seorang _namja_ yang sedari tadi diam mengalun bagai sebuah _oase_ di gurun pasir. Kenapa dia tidak berpikir menghubungi Yunho dari tadi? Batin Jaejoong dan Kibum bersamaan, menyadari kebodohan mereka.

Lalu siapa _namja_ itu? Dia adalah Choi Siwon. Sama halnya dengan Yunho, sudah hampir satu bulan ini Siwon gencar melancarkan aksi pendekatannya dengan Kibum. Kalau Yunho rela jadi kuli panggul demi mendapatkan Jaejoong, Siwon justru rela jadi sopir yang mengantar Kibum dari rumah ke caffe begitupun sebaliknya.

Dan terbukti hubungan mereka semakin dekat dari hari ke hari. Malam ini Kibum juga sengaja mengundang Siwon untuk makan malam di rumahnya, namun tampaknya harus tertunda lama karena Jaejoong yang tampak cemas menantikan kepulangan Yunho dan Changmin.

.

.

Tuuuut tuuuut tuuuut

Siwon sudah menghubungi Yunho dan masih menunggu _namja_ Jung itu mengangkat sambungannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Kibum berdiri di hadapan Siwon dengan gurat kecemasan. Siwon melempar senyum demi menenangkan dua yeoja yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Yeoboseo_." sapa lemah Yunho di seberang sana.

"Yunho-ah, kau dimana sekarang. Istrimu cemas menunggumu dan Changmin pulang atau kau tersasar di jalan Tuan Jung?" ujar Siwon setengah bergurau, Jaejoong sempat mendelik kesal saat Siwon menyebutnya sebagai istri Yunho. Tapi bukankah benar bahwa dia masih istri Yunho sampai saat ini.

"Katakan padanya aku belum bisa pulang Siwon-ah. Ada masalah di sini." sahut Yunho lemah, pikirannya masih berkecambuk tak tenang dengan menghilangnya Changmin dan dia merasa tak sanggup memberitahu Jaejoong perihal hilangnya Changmin.

"Masalah apa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Tuan dan Ny Jung?" tanya Siwon, wajahnya kini menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Jaejoong dan Kibum tampak semakin cemas melihat perubahan raut wajah Siwon.

"_Ani_, _umma_ dan _appa_ baik-baik saja. Hanya saja..." Yunho tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hanya saja apa Yun-ah, katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" desak Siwon, _namja_ Choi itu merasa Yunho tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Minnie, Minnie hilang." jawab Yunho akhirnya, percuma dia menyembunyikan hal ini.

"_Mwo_!" Siwon mendelikkan matanya mendengarkan jawaban Yunho, ponsel di tangannya hampir saja terlepas. Melihat keterkejutan di wajah Siwon membuat Jaejoong semakin cemas. Segera di rampasnya ponsel Siwon, dia harus mendengar sendiri kabar apa yang di dapat Siwon hingga membuat _namja_ berdimple itu sedemikian terkejutnya.

"Siwon-ah tolong jangan beritahu _Boojae_ dulu, aku tak ingin dia semakin cemas dengan berita hilangnya Minnie. Kami di sini sedang mengusahakan mencari Changmin, Siwon-ah." ujar Yunho tanpa menyadari bahwa Jaejoonglah yang saat ini sedang mendengarkannya.

"Apa! Apa yang kau katakan JUNG YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong, matanya membulat sempurna mendengar pernyataan Yunho. Airmatanya benar-benar jatuh sekarang, sangat deras. Kibum mengernyit heran menatap Jaejoong, segera di peluknya tubuh Jaejoong.

"_Boo_..." desis Yunho terkejut karena suara Siwon tergantikan dengan teriakan Jaejoong.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan? Kenapa Minnie bisa hilang?" tanya Jaejoong menahan emosi. Kibum membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, dia sama terkejutnya dengan Siwon maupun Jaejoong. Segera di rengkuhnya tubub rapuh Jaejoong.

"_Mianhae Boo_." ujar Yunho lirih, dia menyesali keteledorannya. Semakin sulit rasanya mendapatkan kepercayaan Jaejoong kembali.

"Aku..." Jaejoong tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, isakan kencang lolos dari bibir _cherry_. Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Jaejoong. Ponsel Siwon pun sudah terhempas di halaman.

Raut kecemasan semakin kentara di wajah Jaejoong. Airmata tak sanggup di bendungnya lagi. Jiwanya seperti tercabut dari raganya. Putra kecilnya hilang, buah hati yang di jaganya selama ini menghilang.

.

.

"Aku...aku akan harus mencari Minnie, Bummie. Minnie...dia sendirian di luar Bummie." ujar Jaejoong panik, dia meronta dalam pelukan Kibum. Siwon kini mendekat pada Jaejoong dan Kibum.

"_Eonni_ tenanglah." tutur Kibum kalem, dia masih berusaha mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Benar, tenanglah Jae. Minnie pasti ketemu, mereka tengah mengusahakannya. Percayalah." ujar Siwon berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong. Di pegangnya kedua bahu Jaejoong. Matanya menatap lurus Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang Bummie, anakku hilang dan dia sendirian di sana. Minnie masih kecil, Aku harus mencari, harus mencarinya!" jerit Jaejoong kesal, dia tak bisa tenang sekarang, anaknya di luar sendirian. Terlebih lagi, Changmin di Seoul bukan di kota ini.

"_Eonni_..." pekik Kibum kaget saat Jaejoong berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

Jaejoong keluar halaman rumah Kibum dan berlari ke jalanan. Tak di hiraukannya hawa dingin yang menusuk. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada Changmin, dia harus menemukan Changmin dan membawa Changmin pulang. Airmata pun tak berhenti menetes. Tapi bukankah Changmin di Seoul, dia harus ke Seoul sekarang. Malam ini juga. Tapi dengan apa? Bis menuju Seoul sudah tidak ada lagi. Taksi juga tak ada yang beroperasi malam hari di kota kecil ini.

Jaejoong berjalan mondar-mandir seperti orang gila di jalan di depan rumah Kibum. Bibir mungilnya tak berhenti menggumamkan kata 'Minnie'. Kedua tangannya tertangkup di depan dada, memanjatkan doa semoga anaknya baik-baik saja dan tidak berada di tangan orang jahat.

Kibum tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menenangkan Jaejoong yang tengah di landa kecemasan luar biasa. Mereka harus ke Seoul, tapi...Ah bukankah ada Siwon. Kibum menoleh pada Siwon yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Oppa_..." lirih Kibum pada Siwon. Seakan mengerti maksud Kibum, Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kita ke Seoul sekarang." ujar Siwon tegas, Kibum tersenyum senang, dia berjanji akan membalas kebaikan hati Siwon. Kibum segera berlari mendekati Jaejoong.

"Kita ke Seoul sekarang eonni." ujar Kibum, Jaejoong menatap Kibum kemudian mengangguk. Kibum kemudian menggiring Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon. Mobil yang akan membawa mereka sampai ke Seoul setelah sebelumnya Kibum mengunci semua pintu rumahnya.

Siwon melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sebenarnya dia ingin secepatnya sampai di Seoul. Tapi dia tak mau gegabah, salah-salah mereka akan celaka kalau dia ngebut.

.

.

.

Tepat tengah malam mereka bertiga sampai depan rumah Yunho. Jaejoong mengernyit heran menatap bangunan di depannya. Sebelum sampai kesini terlebih dahulu Siwon menghubungi Yunho untuk menanyakan dimana Yunho saat ini.

Dan di sinilah mereka kini berada, di depan rumah Yunho. Bukan mansion Jung, tempat yang di datangi Yunho tadi pagi.

Dengan tergesa Jaejoong keluar dari mobil Siwon. Emosinya sudah memuncak, dia ingin segera melampiaskannya.

Tanpa mengetuk, Jaejoong langsung membuka pintu besar tersebut. Dan beruntungnya saat ini pintu besar itu tak terkunci.

Langkahnya terayun ke sebuah ruangan yang tampak sudah ramai. Kibum dan Siwon hanya mengikuti di belakang _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Jaejoong berdiri terpaku menatap siapa saja yang tengah berada di ruangan itu. Matanya menelisik satu persatu orang-orang itu. Ada _yeoja_ paruh baya yang tengah menangis di pelukan seorang _namja_ paruh baya. Mungkin itu orangtua Yunho, pikirnya. Matanya beralih pada _Yeoja_ lain yang di kenalinya sebagai Heechul, namun sedetik kemudian nafas Jaejoong serasa berhenti ketika menangkap sosok Boa yang berdiri tak jauh dari Yunho.

Kilat kemarahan semakin terlihat jelas di kedua mata indahnya. Dia merasa di bohongi lagi sekarang. Bibirnya tersenyum miris menyadari kebodohannya, seharusnya dia tak pernah lagi mempercayai _namja_ yang selalu berkata bahwa dia masih berstatus sebagai istri _namja_ tersebut.

"Jae..." panggil Junsu kaget. Sudah dua tahu dia tak bertemu sahabatnya itu, Yoochun memang bercerita padanya tentang pertemuan tak terduga suaminya itu dengan Jaejoong, tapi Junsu belum sempat mengunjungi Jaejoong karena dia tengah hamil besar. Dab sekarang dia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan sahabatnya lagi meski di saat yang kurang tepat.

Merasa mendengar nama istrinya Yunho menoleh ke belakang. Mata musangnya melotot kaget mendapati sang istri sudah berdiri kaku di hadapannya. Seketika Yunho berlari mendekati Jaejoong. Sama halnya dengan Yunho, Tuan dan Ny Jung serta Heechul dan Boa juga terkejut dengan kehadiran Jaejoong dan yang lain. Ny Jung sudah melepaskan pelukan Tuan Jung dan kini berdiri menatap Jaejoong dengan uraian airmata.

"_Boo._" Yunho berusaha meraih tubuh Jaejoong tapi _yeoja_ itu malah memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku." ujar Jaejoong dingin, tatapan matanya juga sama dinginnya dengan ucapannya.

"_Boo_, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku dulu." pinta Yunho, saat ini dia juga sedang kalut sama halnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku percayakan Minnie padanya, bukan untuk kau buang!" jeritan kesal meluncur dari bibir semerah _cherry_ milik Jaejoong. Airmatanya sudah kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Aku tidak membuang Minnie _Boo_." Yunho memberi penjelasan dengan terus berusaha mendekati tubuh Jaejoong. Tapi _yeoja_ itu terus menghindarinya.

"Lalu apa namanya, kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kenapa?" jerit Jaejoong semakin keras, uraian airmata makin deras keluar dari mata indahnya.

"_Mianhae Boo_, ini semua memang salahku. Aku teledor, a-aku..." Yunho tak mampu menjelaskan, Jaejoong pasti akan lebih kalap kalau dia tahu sebab apa yang membuat Yunho melupakan keberadaan Changmin.

"Jae tenanglah." Heechul akhirnya buka suara. "Tadi kami bertemu di pusat perbelanjaan, kami mengobrol dan Yunho..." Heechul berusaha menjelaskan, tapi ucapannya berhenti saat matanya menangkap kilat kemarahan yang semakin kentara di mata bulat Jaejoong.

"Ooo...jadi karena dia kau melupakan anakku." Jaejoong tersenyum getir, tangannya menunjuk tepat ke arah Boa, _yeoja_ itu tersentak menatap Jaejoong.

"Tidak _Boo_, bukan itu." ujar Yunho berusaha mengelak, meski hatinya membenarkan tuduhan Jaejoong.

"Tadinya aku berpikir untuk memberimu kesempatan _Oppa_. Tapi...seharusnya aku memang tak pernah lagi percaya padamu. Aku membencimu, sangat membencimu." desis Jaejoong tajam, hatinya kembali sakit menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

"_Boo_..." desis Yunho lemah, tubuhnya merosot dan bersimpuh di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan nona Kim, kami tak sengaja bertemu di sana. Lagipula kami tak lagi punya hubungan apa-apa. Yunho melepasku karena dia mencintaimu, dia berusaha mencarimu selama ini. Aku mohon maafkan dia. Ini hanya salah paham." Boa mencoba membantu memberi penjelasan pada Jaejoong.

"_Gomawo_ mengingatkanku, aku memang nona Kim. Dan untukmu nona Kwon, aku tak butuh penjelasanmu." ujar Jaejoong datar, matanya menatap dingin Boa. Airmatanya pun masih terus mengaliri pipi putihnya.

"_Boo_..." Yunho menatap memelas Jaejoong, dia tak ingin ada pertengkaran lagi.

"Jangan egois nona Kim. Kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah di alami Yunho selama kau tinggalkan. Dia sangat terluka nona Kim." Boa tampaknya tersulut emosi mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, bibirnya ingin berucap lagi tapi Heechul sudah mencegahnya dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Benarkah." Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Boa, bibirnya tersenyum meremehkan. Yunho sudah bangun dari bersimpuhnya dan mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Apa kau tahu rasanya tidak di cintai suamimu sendiri nona Kwon? Apa kau tahu rasanya, ketika suamimu sendiri mengatakan tak ingin memiliki keturunan darimu? Apa kau tahu rasa sakitnya ketika setiap kata cinta yang keluar dari mulutmu tak pernah di balas oleh suamimu? Apa kau tahu sakitnya di bohongi? Aku mengalaminya nona Kwon. Aku tahu rasa nona Kwon. Pernikahan indah yang aku pikir di ciptakan untukku, Apartement mewah yang aku pikir hadiah pernikahan untukku ternyata semua bohong. Pernikahan dan apartement itu di siapkan untukmu. Dia tak ingin keturunan dariku karena dia mengharapkannya darimu. Dia tak ingin membalas kata cintaku karena dia mencintaimu. Sekarang kau bisa mengatakan aku egois. Siapa yang kau sebut egois NONA KWON!" jerit Jaejoong, mata berairnya menatap Boa yang kini juga sudah berurai airmata mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Bahkan semua yang hadir di ruangan itu sudah terisak di pelukan pasangan masing-masing.

"Cukup _Boo_." Yunho kini memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong dari belakang, airmatanya juga sudah menetes.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Jaejoong histeris, tubuhnya meronta dalam dekapan Yunho.

"_Mianhae_ _Boo_, _mianhae_." bisik Yunho sambil terus mempertahankan semuanya.

"Kata maafmu takkan mengembalikan semuanya, lepas!" pekik Jaejoong lagi, tangannya memukul-mukul tangan Yunho yang melingkar di sekitar perutnya, berharap Yunho melepaskan pelukannya.

Tapi Yunho masih bertahan memeluk tubuh rapuh itu, tak di pedulikan rasa ngilu di tangannya akibat pukulan Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ cantik itu terus meronta dan meraung histeris.

"Kenapa? Kenapa _oppa_ tega padaku? Apa salahku _Oppa_? Apa salahku?" racau Jaejoong, keadaannya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Dia terus meraung dalam pelukan Yunho.

"_Oppa_ boleh membunuhku, _oppa_ boleh menyakitiku tapi jangan Minnie. Dia tak tahu apa-apa _oppa_. Minnie tak tahu apa-apa. Minnie milikku _oppa_, hanya dia yang aku miliki selama ini. Dia hartaku _Oppa_, satu-satunya hartaku." racau Jaejoong lagi, bulir-bulir airmatanya semakin deras mengaliri kedua pipi putihnya. Yunho pun tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya. Ini memang salahnya, karena keteledorannya.

"Kembalikan Minnieku _Oppa_, kembalikan Minnie padaku." jerit Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan di pelukan Yunho.

"_Boo_/Jae!" pekik semua orang bersamaan, Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong kemudian membawa istrinya itu menuju kamar yang semula di aiapkan Yunho untuk Jaejoong, seandainya yeoja itu mau kembali padanya.

Kibum mengikuti Yunho dari belakang, di susul Siwon dan Ny Jung. Mereka tampak sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong. Ini pukulan terberat dalam hidup Jaejoong dan Kibum tahu betul hal itu. Saat pertama kali datang padanya, keadaan Jaejoong tak separah ini meski saat itu dia baru saja kehilangan suami. Benar kata Jaejoong, Changmin adalah hartanya, harta yang paling berharga yang di jaganya sepenuh jiwa raga.

Yunho membaringkan tubuh rapuh Jaejoong. Mengusap pelan lelehan airmata yang masih terlihat jelas di kedua pipi _yeoja_nya. Yunho mengecup pelan kening istrinya, sebelum menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh Jaejoong yang basah oleh keringat dan airmata.

"Aku janji akan segera menemukan Minnie, _Boo_." bisik Yunho pelan sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya _oppa_/Yun." tanya Kibum dan Ny Jung bersamaan ketika melihat Yunho keluar dari kamarnya. Yunho menggeleng pelan.

"Sejak tadi siang _eonni_ tidak makan." lirih Kibum, airmatanya ikut menetes. Yunho terhenyak mendengar lirihan Kibum.

"Tolong jaga dia Bummie, aku akan mencari Minnie lagi." ujar Yunho lemah, walau sejujurnya dia sendiri bingung harus mencari si kecil Changmin kemana lagi. Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya yang tampak sangat frustasi. Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya lalu masuk ke kamar Yunho.

"Kemana?" tanya Ny Jung, dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Yunho saat ini. Hatinya miris melihat putranya. Sekali lagi Yunho menggeleng pelan. Siwon menepuk pelan pundak Yunho, mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada temannya itu.

Ny Jung melangkah maju mendekati Yunho. Yeoja paruh baya itu meraih tubuh besar Yunho, membawa tubuh itu dalam pelukannya.

"Menangislah Yun." bisik Ny Jung dan bagai sebuah mantra, Yunho langsung menangis tersedu di pundak ibunya. Menumpahkan segala rasa sesak yang menyerangnya. Menumpahkan semua gundahnya. Siwon hanya menatap miris Yunho.

.

.

.

.

**Panti Asuhan 'Bollero'**

.

Kehebohan tidak hanya terjadi di rumah Yunho tapi juga terjadi di panti asuhan 'Bollero', pasalnya _namja_ kecil yang seharusnya bermarga Jung dan bernama Changmin itu kini tengah menjerit histeris mencari ibunya.

Hampir semua suster di panti itu di buat kalang kabut dengan ulah Changmin. Sudah hampir tiga jam _namja_ kecil itu menangis dan tak ada satu pun suster pengasuh yang berhasil membujuknya untuk menghentikan tangisnya.

"Huuuuwwwaaaa...Mma...Mma...!" jerit Changmin histeris karena tak menemukan sosok sang ibu di antara para suster yang mencoba membujuknya. Tubuh gembulnya meronta dalam gendongan suster Seo.

"Cup...cup...sayang..." suster Seo menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung kecil Changmin.

"Mma...mi...!" jerit Changmin lagi, tubuh kecilnya semakin meronta membuat suster Seo yang memiliki tubuh langsing hampir terjatuh menahan rontaan Changmin.

"Suster Kim tolong buatkan susu!" seru suster Seo, suster Kim segera meluncur menuju dapur.

.

Tak berapa lama suster Kim kembali dengan sebotol susu. Suster muda itu kemudian menyodorkan botol susu tersebut ke arah suster Seo.

"Sayang minum dulu ya." ujar lembut suster Seo sambil menyodorkan botol susu ke mulut Changmin. Awalnya _namja_ kecil itu menolak, dia ingin minum ASI ibunya. Tapi suster Seo tak menyerah dan beberapa menit kemudian Changmin sudah mulai menyedot susu dalam botol itu. Tangisnya pun reda.

.

.

.

.

Changmin sudah tidur sejak beberapa setengah jam yang lalu. Setelah menghabiskan lima botol susu. Kini keempat suster yang tadi siang menemani anak-anak panti ke pusat perbelanjaan tengah tertunduk dalam mendengarkan ceramah dari suster kepala panti.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertindak ceroboh seperti ini. Seharusnya kalian teliti dulu. Kalian seharusnya menghitung lebih dulu. Apa kalian tak berpikir tentang itu sebelumnya?" bentak suster kepala keras. Keempat suster yang di bentak semakin menunduk dalam. Mereka menyadari kecerobohan yang telah mereka lakukan tadi siang.

"Hhh...Orangtuanya pasti sedang kalang kabut mencari anak itu sekarang." keluh suster kepala. Tangan kanannya memijat pelan pelipisnya. Pusing menderanya sejak kepulangan anak-anak dari pusat perbelanjaan dan tahu bahwa ada satu anak yang bukan anak panti ikut terbawa pulang ke panti.

"Bagaimana kalau kita di tuduh menculik?" raut kekhawatiran tampak jelas di raut wajah suster kepala. Berbanding terbalik dengan raut kekagetan dan ketakutan yang tercetak jelas di wajah keempat suster pengasuh.

"Aigo! Kita pasti masuk penjara." tutur lemah suster kepala, membuat keempat suster pengasuh yang duduk di depannya semakin ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

Suasana tegang masih tampak di ruang keluarga rumah Yunho pagi ini. Tuan Jung tampak tengah serius menelpon. Yunho tampak sedang memperhatikan sang ayah. Ny Jung dan Junsu sedang di dapur, menyiapkan makanan dan minuman untuk sarapan. Kibum masih ada di kamar Yunho, menemani Jaejoong. Sedangkan Heechul dan Boa sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Bagaimana _Appa_?" tanya Yunho segera setelah melihat ayahnya selesai berbicara di telpon.

"Mereka belum menemukannya, Para detektif itu sudah menyisir daerah sekitar pusat perbelanjaan tapi belum menunjukkan hasil apa-apa." jelas Tuan Jung membuat Yunho semakin frustasi.

"Mungkinkah Minnie di culik?" guman Siwon pelan tapi mampu membuat tiga _namja_ yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"A-aku hanya berpendapat saja. Semoga tidak." ujar Siwon gugup karena merasa di tatap tajam ketiga _namja_ lainnya.

Suasana kembali hening. Mereka berempat larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"Kita siarkan berita kehilangan Minnie di media cetak dan media elektronik saja." putus Tuan Jung. Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Apa tidak terlalu berbahaya Ahjussi. Penjahat kadang memanfaatkan hal-hal semacam ini untuk memeras." ujar Yoochun penuh kekhawatiran, Sekali lagi Siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan ucapan Yoochun.

"Ini pilihan terbaik Chun-ah. Kita tak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Kau lihat menantuku Chun-ah, aku tidak ingin dia semakin histeris nantinya. Lagipula polisi baru akan membantu kita setelah Minnie di nyatakan hilang lebih dari 24jam." jelas Tuan Jung, meski dia tak pernah bertemu Jaejoong sebelumnya, entah mengapa dia bisa langsung menyayangi _yeoja_ itu. Sama halnya ketika baru pertama bertemu Changmin. Dua makhluk beda usia itu memang pantas di sayangi.

"_Appa_ benar, aku setuju _Appa_." ujar Yunho semangat. Secercah harapan terbentang di hadapannya. Semoga dengan cara ini anaknya segera di temukan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memerintahkan sekretaris Han untuk mengurus semua ini. Kalau kalian ada kenalan di stasiun TV, hubungilah mereka untuk membantu kita." ujar Tuan Jung, setelah itu semua sibuk menghubungi orang-rang yang ada hubungannya dengan media elektronik dan media cetak. Berita hilangnya Changmin harus di siarkan secepatnya. Agar _namja_ kecil itu segera di temukan.

.

.

.

"MINNIE!" jerit Jaejoong, tubuhnya kini terduduk di atas ranjang besar kamar Yunho. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Tampaknya istri Jung Yunho ini baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk.

"_Eonni_." Kibum yang terbangun karena kaget segera menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Minnie, aku mendengar tangisannya Bummie. Dia membutuhkanku Bummie. Aku harus mencarinya." Jaejoong bergerak tak tentu arah, di singkirkannya dengan kasar selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Jaejoong melangkah cepat menuju pintu.

"_Eonni_ tenanglah, Yunho _oppa_ dan yang lain sedang berusaha. Percayalah pada Yunho _oppa_ _eonni_. Minnie pasti akan segera ditemukan." Kibum mencegah Jaejoong keluar dari kamar itu dengan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Dia tak bisa membiarkan Jaejoong keluar kamar, _yeoja_ yang sudah di anggapnya kakak itu tengah terserang demam sejak semalam. Bahkan semalaman Jaejoong tak berhenti mengigau memanggil-manggil Changmin.

"Lepas Bummie. Minnie di luar sendirian, dia membutuhkanku." Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kibum. Tapi rupanya genggaman Kibum terlalu kuat, atau dia yang lemah.

"_Eonni_ sedang sakit sekarang, _eonni_ harus istirahat. Biarkan Yunho _oppa_ dan yang lain yang mencari Minnie, percayalah Minnie akan segera di temukan." Kibum berusaha menjelaskan di tengah rontaan Jaejoong. Namun tiba-tiba Jaejoong menghentikan gerakannya kemudian menatap tajam Kibum.

"Apa kau tahu rasanya jadi aku Bummie? Aku yang melahirkan Minnie, aku yang mengandungnya. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Bummie. Kau tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan anak yang menjadi sumber kehidupanmu. Kau tahu karena apa? Karena kau belum pernah menjadi ibu, Bummie." ujar Jaejoong dingin, rahangnya mengeras menahan emosi. Dia ingin mencari anaknya sendiri, kenapa harus di tahan? Setelah itu Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kibum yang sudah melonggar.

"_Eonni_." lirih Kibum.

Jaejoong melangkah lebar keluar dari kamar itu, menyisakan kibum yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Benar kata Jaejoong, dia tak tahu rasanya kehilangan anak, karena dia belum pernah jadi ibu.

Blam

Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang sudah tertutup di hadapannya. _Yeoja_ itu segera membuka lagi pintu kamar itu kemudian menyusul langkah Jaejoong.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga. Tanpa menggunakan alas kaki Jaejoong setengah berlari menuruni tangga itu. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada Changmin. Dia harus segera menemukan anaknya itu. Dia tak ingin hanya menunggu.

"_Boo_." lirih Yunho ketika ekor matanya menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang tengah menuruni tangga. Yunho segera berlari mendekati Jaejoong,.

"_Boo_..." panggil Yunho pada Jaejoong yang saat ini sudah hampir mencapai pintu utama. Tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tak menghiraukan Yunho.

"_Boo_ tunggu." Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, menahan tangan Jaejoong untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Lepaskan!" Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho, kemudian kembali ingin membuka pintu itu.

"Tunggu _Boo_, kau mau kemana. Tenanglah sayang, Minnie akan segera di temukan." Yunho kembali mencegah tangan Jaejoong yang ingin membuka pintu itu.

"Kau pikir aku percaya padamu. Aku tidak akan pernah percaya lagi padamu. Sedikit saja aku menitipkan kepercayaanku, dengan mudah kau mengabaikannya hanya karena _yeoja_ itu. Bukankah sudah ku bilang, pergi dari hidupku. Pergi!" jerit Jaejoong histeris, rasanya emosinya selalu tersulut bila mengingat alasan hilangnya sang anak. Yunho shock mendengar penuturan Jaejoong, istrinya itu benar-benar terluka karena ulahnya sendiri.

Dengan uraian airmata, Jaejoong melangkah keluar dari rumah itu. Tak di hiraukannya panggilan Kibum, Junsu dan Ny Jung. Sedikit berlari melewati pintu gerbang kemudian berjalan menyusuri trotoar.

Yunho baru tersadar dari rasa shocknya ketika telinganya menangkap pekikan ibunya yang berusaha mencegah kepergian Jaejoong. Secepat kilat Yunho melesat mengikuti Jaejoong. Dia tak akan membiarkan Jaejoong sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini.

.

.

Yunho terus mengikuti langkah Jaejoong. Dia khawatir pada istrinya itu, emosi Jaejoong sedang tidak stabil. Yunho takut Jaejoong akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak di inginkannya. Dia tak berhenti merutuki kebodohannya, benar yang di katakan Jaejoong. Tak pantas lagi Jaejoong percaya padanya, sudah terlalu sering dia mengabaikan kepercayaan yang di berikan istrinya itu.

Sedangkan Siwon dan Kibum mengikuti mereka dengan mobil, atas perintah dari Ny Jung. Mereka berdua sama khawatirnya dengan yang lain.

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih terus berjalan demi menemukan sosok Changmin. Tak di hiraukanny rasa lemas yang menderanya atau pun rasa sakit yang menjalari kakinya. Karena Jaejoong keluar rumah tanpa alas kaki.

Yunho berjalan tak jauh di belakang Jaejoong. Sebenarnya dia ingin mendekat setiap kali melihat tubuh Jaejoong akan jatuh, tapi di urungkannya. Jaejoong pasti akan semakin marah jika tahu kalau dia mengikutinya.

Sesekali tampak Jaejoong menghampiri beberapa anak kecil yang juga tengah berjalan dengan orang tuanya atau yang tengah bermain di taman. Berharap salah satu dari mereka adalah anaknya. Tapi nihil, tak ada Changmin diantara anak-anak itu.

"Minnie." gumam Jaejoong pelan.

Langkahnya kembali di ayun dengan gontai. Kemana dia harus mencari anaknya, dia ingin anaknya sekarang. Dia ingin memeluk sosok _namja_ kecilnya. Bulir-bulir airmata jatuh membasahi pipi putih _yeoja_ satu anak itu.

Tak jauh beda dengan Jaejoong, Yunho yang berjalan di belakang Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap miris _yeoja_nya. Dapat Yunho lihat punggung sempit Jaejoong bergetar hebat. Membawanya pada keadaan yang sama dengannya. Dia juga ingin menangis, dia juga terluka atas menghilangnya Changmin. Dia rindu tawa renyah anaknya yang mampu menghapus semua lelahnya. Dia juga ingin segera menemukan jagoan kecilnya. Dan Yunho masih bisa menggunakan rasionya dengan baik, berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang lebih banyak di kuasai emosi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terpaku di tepi jalan, matanya lurus menatap ke depan. Di seberang jalan sana, sesosok anak kecil seumuran Changmin tengah asik menjilati es krimnya. Tangan kanan bocah kecil itu di pegang erat ibunya. Jaejoong tersenyum lirih melihat pemandangan itu. Andai saja anak itu Changmin.

Yunho berhenti tak jauh dari Jaejoong. Matanya melihat kemana arah pandang Jaejoong. Dia juga bisa melihat apa yang sekarang tengah di perhatikan Jaejoong. Pemandangan di depannya membuat hatinya kembali teriris. Semua salahnya, Changmin hilang karena kecerobohannya.

Siwon dan Kibum menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari tempat berdirinya Jaejoong dan Yunho. Mereka tampak serius mengamati Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Minnie." gumam Jaejoong lagi.

Langkah gontai Jaejoong di ayun melewati jalan raya. Dia ingin menghampiri _namja_ kecil seumuran Changmin yang tadi di lihatnya. Dia tak peduli ramainya jalan raya saat ini yang bisa saja mencelakakannya.

"_Eonni_." desis Kibum saat melihat Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menapaki jalan raya. Gadis itu segera melepas _save_ _belt_ yang melilit tubuhnya lalu segera keluar dari mobil. Dan Siwon pun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Namun tidak demikian dengan Yunho, _namja_ bermata musang itu masih tampak melamun. Tak menyadari bahwa Jaejoong kini telah melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri _namja_ kecil yang berdiri di seberangnya.

.

Tiiiiiiinnnn

.

.

"Eonni minggir."

.

.

"Jae."

.

Ckiiiiittt

.

Bruuukkk

.

"Booooo..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

**_*Yeeeaaaayyy_**

**_leganya..._**

**_jangan protes ya Chingu..._**

**_apa chap ini cukup menyakitkan?_**

**_Mian..._**

**_saya tak ada maksud begitu..._**

**_Chingu ada yang pernah liat k drama ' nice guy '_**

**_part Yunho yang ngikuti Jae dari belakang itu saya ambil dari salah satu adegan di drama tersebut..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Gomawo_**

**_untuk mua yang udh Review_**

**_untuk yang udah Follow dan Favoritin ff ini..._**

**_maaf belum bisa sebut satu2..._**

**_tapi reviewnya ku baca mua kok..._**

**_yang review pake login juga udah ku bls mua..._**

**_Love You All 3_**

**_._**

**_Moga chap ini memuaskan_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~ Ripiu pliiiiiissss ~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

.

.

.

Tittle : Honest to me, please!

Pair : Yunjae and Others

Rate : M

Genre : Drama, Little angst and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka adalah milik Tuhan, saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Ejaan tak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh banyak belajar, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan normal.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

"Boo..."

Diam, hanya itu yang di lakukan Jaejoong sejak siuman dari pingsannya setengah jam yang lalu. Tak ada reaksi apapun meski berulang kali Yunho memanggilnya. Yeoja cantik itu lebih suka mengunci mulutnya dan memandang keluar jendela kamar Yunho. Tak mempedulikan Yunho yang sejak tadi berusaha mengajaknya bicara.

"Boo..."

Kembali Yunho harus menelan kekecewaan, karena untuk ke sekian kalinya panggilannya tak di hiraukan Jaejoong. Dia tahu Jaejoong masih marah padanya, tapi haruskah istrinya itu bersikap sedingin ini. Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya sebelum beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hhh...aku tahu kau masih marah Boo, istirahatlah. Aku akan keluar." ujar Yunho pelan, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu. Sebelum membuka pintu, Yunho kembali memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Jaejoong, namun yeoja yang paling di cintainya itu masih setia memandang keluar jendela. Yunho mendesah pelan sebelum memutar kenop pintu kamarnya.

Klek

"Mengapa kau menyelamatkanku?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pucuk cherry blossom yang sejak tadi menjadi objek pandangannya.

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap Jaejoong. Yunho sempat berpikir Jaejoong tengah menatapnya saat yeoja itu bertanya padanya tadi, tapi sekali lagi dia harus kecewa.

Yunho melangkah mendekati rajang besar yang di tempati Jaejoong. Namja bermata musang itu mengambil tempat duduk di bibir ranjang itu dan menatap teduh Jaejoong yang sama sekali tak melihatnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu Boo, karena aku masih suamimu. Aku masih punya tanggung jawab untuk melindungimu. Aku tak ingin kau terluka sedikit pun." ujar Yunho pelan.

"Omong kosong. Kalau kau bicara seperti itu dua tahun yang lalu mungkin aku masih bisa percaya. Tapi sekarang, saat ini aku tak akan percaya lagi pada ucapanmu. Kau tahu kenapa? Terlalu menyakitkan mempercayaimu." sahut Jaejoong meremehkan penuturan Yunho. Sontak hal itu membuat Yunho berjengit kaget.

"Boo..." kembali bibir hati Yunho menggumamkan panggilan sayangnya untuk Jaejoong.

Keheningan kembali melanda keduanya, Jaejoong masih tetap menatap lurus keluar jendela. Dadanya terasa sesak saat ini. Mengapa sangat menyakitkan ketika dia

berusaha menyakiti hati suaminya?

Perlaha Jaejoong menyingkap selimut tebal yang sedari tadi menutupi kakinya. Dia ingin beranjak dari ranjang itu, namun tangan Yunho mencegahnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Boo?" tanya lembut Yunho, namun hal itu tak mampu membuat hatu Jaejoong melunak. Yeoja cantik itu justru menghempaskan genggaman tangan Yunho.

"Tentu saja mencari anakku." sahut Jaejoong ketus, Segera Jaejoong beranjak dan melangkah mendekati pintu. Tapi lagi-lagi Yunho menghalangi langkahnya, namja tampan itu berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku!" bentak Jaejoong keras, sekuat tenaga dia berusaha mendorong tubuh besar Yunho, tapi Yunho tetap tak bergeming.

"Dokter memintamu istirahat yang cukup, Boo. Istirahatlah. Biar aku dan yang lain yang mencari Changminnie." tutur lembut Yunho sembari hendak meraih tubuh Jaejoong untuk di bawa kembali ke ranjang, namun tampaknya Jaejoong menolak. Yeoja cantik itu menepis tangan Yunho yang hendak menyentuhnya.

"Minggir, biarkan aku pergi!" seru Jaejoong kesal, yeoja cantik itu kembali mendorong tubuh Yunho dan kembali dia harus kecewa karena tubuh Yunho tak bergeser sedikitpun.

"Boo...percayalah padaku untuk kali ini saja. Biarkan aku yang mencari Changmin. Aku tidak ingin kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu terulang. Aku tak ingin kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri, Boo." cegah Yunho dan kali ini namja tampan itu berhasil memegang erat bahu Jaejoong.

"Lepas! Kau tahu aku tak akan percaya lagi padamu. Pintar sekali kau bersandiwara Tuan Jung. Kau sudah membuang anakku dan sekarang kau berpura-pura ingin mencarinya. Licik." balas Jaejoong ketus, yeoja itu kini menatap marah Yunho yang tampaknya sangat syok dengan tuduhan yang di alamatkan padanya.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu Boo?" kilat marah tercetak jelas di mata musang Yunho namun namja itu berusaha menekannya. Dia tak boleh marah saat ini, dia tak ingin memperparah keadaan.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Tuan Jung, kau sangat tahu maksudku. Oh...kau tentu bahagiakan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi hingga kau mengabaikan keberadaan anakmu. Ah..tentu saja kau abaikan, bukankah kau tak mengharapkan kehadirannya." Jaejoong kembali memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Yunho.

"Demi Tuhan Boo, kejadian ini tidak sengaja, aku tidak sengaja bertemu mereka di sana." Yunho mengeram frustasi, benar-benar sulit menghadapi Jaejoong yang sedang dalam keadaan emosi.

"Kau pikir aku percaya, siapa yang tahu niat busukmu?" mata Jaejoong semakin berkilat marah menatap Yunho.

"Aku tak pernah berniat membuang Changmin, Boo. Dia anakku, darah dagingku sendiri. Aku tak pernah berpikiran sepicik itu. Aku tahu hilangnya Changmin karena kesalahanku, tapi semua itu tak sengaja Boo. Tak bisakah kau buang pikiran burukmu tentang aku Boo?" suara Yunho melemah di akhir kalimatnya, namja itu terlihat sangat putus asa sekarang.

"Tidak, apalagi setelah aku tahu alasan menghilangnya Changmin. Itukah yang kau sebut tanggung jawab. Seharusnya sebelum kau membiarkan Changmin berjalan sendiri di pusat perbelanjaan, kau berpikir Tuan Jung. Changmin bukan anak yang bisa diam ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia akan sangat antusias ketika menemukan sesuatu yang baru yang belum pernah di lihatnya. Dan Kau, kau membiarkannya Tuan Jung. Karena kecerobohanmu itu anakku hilang JUNG YUNHO!" pekik Jaejoong di akhir kalimatnya dengan menekankan kata ' JUNG YUNHO '.

"Dia juga anakku, Boo!" seru Yunho tertahan.

"Anak yang tak pernah kau harapkan!" baas Jaejoong tak kalah sengit

"Berhenti mengatakan hal itu, Boo. Aku menyesali semua tindakanku yang dulu pernah aku lakukan Boo. Aku ingin berubah, aku ingin kita bisa memulainya dari awal. Aku mohon Boo, beri aku kesempatan untuk berubah. Aku mencintai kalian, aku ingin menghabiskan hari tuaku bersama kalian." ujar Yunho pelan, namja tampan itu tampak memelas di hadapan Jaejoong. Tapi tampaknya Jaejoong tak peduli hal itu.

"Mengapa kami, bukankah seharusnya dia?" Jaejoong masih menanggapi ucapan Yunho dingin. Hatinya seakan tertutup, hingga dia tak mampu melihat keseriusan Yunho untuk berubah lebih baik, yang bisa di lihatnya hanya kesalahan yang Yunho lakukan.

"Demi Tuhan Boo, aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya. Hubungan kami sudah berakhir sejak kau pergi Boo." jawab Yunho frustasi.

Jaejoong kembali diam tak bereaksi mendengar jawaban Yunho. Matanya masih menatap Yunho yang tampak frustasi, bukan tatapan penuh cinta, bukan tatapan kasihan, tapi sebuah tatapan mengejek dan meremehkan.

"Apa...apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi Boo? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya lagi padaku?" ujar Yunho memelas, kalau boleh jujur dia sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong lagi, bukan karena dia tak mencintai yeoja itu lagi. Hanya saja mungkin memang lebih baik mereka tak bersama, karena kelihatannya Jaejoong tak bahagia bersamanya.

"Bawa Minnie padaku, SEKARANG!' seru Jaejoong dingin, mata bulatnya menatap tajam mata musang Yunho.

Namja tampan itu terdiam mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Tak masalah seandainya dia tahu dimana Changmin berada, masalahnya dia sama sekali tak tahu dimana Changmin. Pencariannya semalam belum membuahkan hasil. Bahkan tadi pagi dia dan yang lain baru mendapatkan ide memasang berita kehilangan Changmin di media. Setelah itu fokusnya hanya pada Jaejoong, dia tak tahu apa ide itu sudah terealisasi atau belum.

"Baik, aku akan membawa Minnie pulang sekarang Boo. Tunggu aku." ujar Yunho menyanggupi keinginan Jaejoong, meski dia sendiri tak yakin bisa menemukan kembali sang buah hati.

Yunho berbalik dan melangkah keluar kamar dengan langkah tertatih. Jaejoong memicing menatap heran cara berjalan Yunho yang tampak aneh. Seperti sedang menahan sakit. Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti atau mungkin juga tak peduli.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

Klek

Kriet

"Seunghyun-ah!" seru Ny Jung kaget ketika mendapati siapa yang baru saja memencet bel rumah Yunho.

"Ahjumma...mana Yunho?" sahut namja tampan yang di panggil Seunghyun oleh Ny Jung.

"Dia sedang keluar, apa hasil pemeriksaannya sudah keluar?" tanya Ny Jung khawatir, kehadiran keponakannya itu memang sudah di tunggunya sejak tadi.

"Mwo! Yunho keluar! Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhnya istirahat dan aku juga melarangnya melakukan aktifitas yang membuat kakinya bergerak berlebihan sementara ini. Kenapa dia mengabaikannya? Aish! Seharusnya aku memborgolnya agar dia tak bisa kemana-mana." Seunghyun mengerang frustasi, dia tahu akan begini hasilnya.

"Masuklah dulu Seunghyun-ah." ajak Ny Jung, yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum canggung. Perlahan dia menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang pada Seunghyun untuk memasuki rumah Yunho.

"Ne." Seunghyun mengembangkan senyumnya kemudian melangkah masuk di ikuti Ny Jung.

"Duduklah!" perintah Ny Jung yang di balas anggukan oleh Seunghyun.

"Ahjussi kemana?" tanya Seunghyun basa basi, mata tajam serupa milik Yunho itu menatap seisi ruang keluarga yang tampak lengang.

"Sedang ada urusan ke stasiun TV dengan Yoochunie." Ny Jung mengansurkan secangkir teh pada Seunghyun. Sepupu Jung Yunho itu mengangguk-angguk pelan kemudian menerima cangkir yang di berikan Ny Jung.

"Bagaimana hasilnya Seunghyun-ah?" tanya Ny Jung yang kini sudah duduk di samping Seunghyun.

"Ehm...aku rasa ini bukan kabar yang baik Ahjumma. Hasil CT Scannya..." Seunghyun tampak berpikir sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Ny Jung menatap Seunghyun penuh rasa ingin tahu walau sebenarnya dia cukup tahu, kedatangan keponakannya itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Yunho yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan.

"Ahjumma...bujuklah Yunho untuk melakukan perawatan. Hasil CT Scannya kenunjukkan tulang ekornya retak begitu pula dengan tulang kakinya, hal itu bisa menyebabkan dia mengalami kelumpuhan. Memang bukan kelumpuhan permanen, tapi kalau tidak di tangani secepatnya aku takut ini akan semakin mempersulitnya. Kelihatannya dia baik-baik saja, tapi..." Seunghyun kembali menggantung kalimatnya, rasanya tak menemukan kata yang pas untuk mengungkapkan apa yang di ketahuinya tentang saudara sepupunya.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain, Hyun-ah? Kau tahu sendiri Yunho menolak perawatan sebelum anaknya di temukan. Dia..." Ny Jung membekap mulutnya demi meredam isakannya yang sudah keluar.

"Ini satu-satunya cara ahjumma. Aku tahu kekhawatiran Yunho ahjumma, tapi bagaimana pun juga dia tak boleh mengabaikan hal ini." Seunghyun merangkul tubuh bibinya, membiarkan yeoja paruh baya itu menangis dalam pelukannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada orang ain yang mendengar percakapan mereka. Dia adalah Jaejoong, sebenarnya Jaejoong tak sengaja melintas. Niat awalnya yang hanya ingin mengambil air minum harus di urungkan ketika melihat Ny Jung berbicara serius dengan namja yang kelihatannya adalah seorang dokter.

Jaejoong hanya mampu membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Yeoja itu terisak pelan mengetahui apa yang menimpa suaminya. Pantas saja Yunho tampak kesulitan berjalan tadi, pantas saja suaminya itu tampak menahan kesakitan tadi. Ternyata Yunho memang sedang kesakitan.

"Apa yang eonni lakukan di sini?" bisik Kibum yang sepertinya baru datang dan mendapati Jaejoong tengah mengintip ke ruang keluarga.

Jaejoong berjengit kaget mendengar bisikan Kibum, seketika yeoja cantik itu menoleh. Tak berapa lama kemudian Jaejoong menyeret Kibum dan membawa yeoja manis itu ke halaman belakang.

"Bummie, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan...eehhm...?" tanya Jaejoong yang tampaknya masih ragu menyebut Yunho dengan 'oppa'. Kibum mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Maksud eonni?" Kibum memiringkan kepalanya, matanya menatap Jaejoong yang masih kelihatan ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Eehm...apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho oppa?" lirih Jaejoong nyaris tak terdengar, kepalanya tertunduk malu. Dia cukup gengsi menyebut Yunho dengan 'oppa'.

"Yunho oppa, tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Yunho oppa, eonni." Kibum berjengit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Tapi yeoja itu bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Jangan bohong Bummie, katakan padaku apa yang kalian sembunyikan?" jerit Jaejoong tertahan, dia merasa semua orang tengah membohonginya. Kibum masih terdiam, tampaknya yeoja manis itu tengah bimbang.

"Mianhae eonni, Yunho oppa meminta kami merahasiakan ini dari eonni." Kibum tertunduk dalam, tak sanggup rasanya melihat kilat kemarahan di mata Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan? Mengapa orang itu mengatakan Yunho oppa akan lumpuh dan harus di rawat intensif. Katakan Bummie, apa yang terjadi?" ujar Jaejoong di tengah usahanya menahan tangisnya.

"Eonni..." lirih Kibum, dia ingin bercerita pada Jaejoong, tapi...

"Katakan padaku Bummie, katakan..." pinta Jaejoong menghiba.

"Yang eonni dengar semua benar, Yunho oppa memang akan mengalami kelumpuhan dan seharusnya dia menjalani perawatan intensif. Tapi Yunho oppa menolaknya." ujar Kibum pelan, Jaejoong menganga mendengar penuturan Kibum.

" Tadi setelah Yunho oppa berhasil mendorong tubuh eonni, dia tertabrak karena tak sempat menghindar. Tubuhnya terpelanting dan terhempas di jalan. Yunho oppa sempat bangun saat itu, bahkan dia yang menggendong eonni dan membawa eonni pulang dengan mobil Siwon oppa." Kibum melanjutkan ceritanya.

Yunho oppa menolak ketika akan di bawa ke rumah sakit. Kata Yunho oppa, tak oenting luka di tubuhnya, yang terpenting eonni tak terluka sedikit pun. Tapi, Dia terus mengeram menahan sakitnya eonni. Dan dengan paksaan dari sepupunya yang tadinya memeriksa eonni, akhirnya Yunho oppa mau di bawa ke rumah sakit. Tapi dengan syarat hanya melakukan pemeriksaan, bukan perawatan. Sepupu Yunho oppa mengatakan kemungkinan Yunho oppa mengalami retak tulang ekor dan tulang kaki. Dan tertanya...Eonni dengar sendirikan keterangan dari sepupu Yunho oppa tadi." Kibum merunduk semakin dalam, tak sanggup melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang mungkin saja sudah syok.

Dan benar saja, tak lama setelah Kibum menyelesaikan ceritanya Jaejoong terisak pelan. Dia tahu Yunho yang mendorong tubuhnya agar terhindar dari mobil yang hendak menabraknya. Hanya saja dia tak tahu bahwa justru Yunholah yang tertabrak karena begitu tubuhnya terdorong, yeoja cantik itu jatuh pingsan.

"Eonni mianhae." Kibum memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah bergetar hebat.

"Kenapa dia melakukannya Bummie, kenapa?" Jaejoong terisak pelan dalam pelukan Kibum.

"Yunho oppa mengatakan, tak apa dia yang tertabrak karena Yunho oppa yakin eonni dan Minnie bisa hidup tanpa Yunho oppa. Tapi kalau eonni yang celaka Yunho oppa tak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa eonni. Menurut Yunho oppa yang di butuhkan Minnie bukan Yunho oppa tapi eonni." ujar Kibum, Jaejoong semakin terisak mendengar penuturan Kibum. Yeoja manis itu membelai lembut punggung Jaejoong yang bergetar hebat dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi di balik kemudi. Namja tampan itu kini tengah memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir sungai Han. Sudah lebih dari dua jam dia memutari kota Seoul demi mencari anaknya. Yunho juga mendatangi kembali pusat perbelanjaan yang kemarin di kunjunginya dengan Changmin, berharap mungkin ada orang yangngembalikan Chabgmin ke tempat itu, mengingat bahwa Changmin hilang di sana. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama, putra kecilnya tak ada di sana.

Namja bermata musang itu hampir saja terlelap ketika ponselnya bergetar di saku bajunya, dengan malas Yunho mengambil ponsel itu. Dahinya mengernyit keheranan ketika melihat ID si penelpon.

"Yeoboseo." sapa Yunho ogah-ogahan.

"Yeoboseo, maaf, apa ini Tuan Jung Yunho?" tanya si penelpon, sekali lagi Yunho menatap layar ponselnya, memastikan apakah dia mengenal si penelpon. Tapi ternyata dia tak mengenalinya.

"Ne, ada urusan apa anda menelpon saya?" tanya Yunho ketus, dia merasa sangat terganggu dengan si penelpon.

"Maaf mengganggu anda Tuan Jung. Saya hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa putra anda ada di tempat kami, di panti asuhan 'Bolero'. Baru saja kami melihat tv dan mendapati sebuah pengumuman tentang berita kehilangan putra anda. Dalam berita itu di sebutkan, kami bisa menghubungi anda jika memiliki informasi tentang putra anda." jelas si penelpon, senyum cerah menghiasi wajah tampan Yunho. Astaga! Ini hari keberuntungannya.

"Jinja, anda serius, baiklah saya akan segera menjemputnya kesana."

Pip

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si penelpon, Yunho mematikam ponselnya sepihak, namja tampan itu tersenyum senang. Tak di hiraukannya rasa nyeri yang luar biasa yang tengah menyerang pinggang dan kakinya. Tapi tampaknya namja Jung lupa menanyakan satu hal. Panti asuhan 'Bolero' itu dimana letaknya? Namja tampan itu menepuk pelan keningnya. Pabbo!

Tunggu!

Nama panti asuhan itu terasa familiar di telinga Yunho. Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dimana? Kapan? Yunho tampak berpikir keras mengingat sesuatu sebelum akhirnya wajahnya kembali cerah saat dia mendapatkan ingatan itu. Benar juga, bukankah dulu orangtuanya sering membawanya ke panti asuhan itu.

Namja bermata musang itu segera menekan pedal gasnya, melajukan dengan pelan audy hitamnya menuju panti asuhan 'Bolero'.

.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Yunho berjalan tergesa sepanjang koridor di panti asuhan 'Bolero', tujuannya hanya satu, dia ingin segera berjumpa dengan anaknya. Tak di hiraukannya rasa sakit yang terus menjalari kakinya. Hatinya sudah terlalu bahagia dengan kabar yang di terimanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Berdasarkan keterangan yang di dapat dari penjaga di pintu gerbang tadi, seluruh penghuni panti berada di aula tengah. Entah mereka sedang melakukan apa, dia tak peduli. Yang terpenting dia akan segera bertemu putranya. Senyum bahagia terpatri di bibir hatinya.

Brak

"Minnie...Hhhh...!" Yunho mendobrak pintu bertuliskan 'Aula tengah' dengan kasar, bibir hatinya meneriakkan nama sang buah hati. Semua orang uang berada di tempat itu menoleh ke arah Yunho, memberi tatapan heran.

Namun tidak demikian dengan namja kecil yang saat ini tengah berada di pangkuan suster Seo. Mata namja kecil itu berkaca-kaca melihat Yunho, bibir mungil serupa milik Jaejoong itu menggumam lirih penuh kerinduan.

"Ppa...Ppa..." Changmin merosot turun dari pangkuan suster Seo, kemudian berjalan tertatih menghampiri sang ayah.

"Minnie-ah." sama halnya dengan Changmin, namja Jung itu kini berjalan tertatih menuju ke arah putra kecilnya.

Hap

Yunho menangkap tubuh kecil putranya, membawa tubuh itu dalam gendongannya. Namja itu menatap tak percaya pada putranya, anaknya yang kemarin menghilang kini ada di dalam pelukannya. Perlahan di ciumnya seluruh wajah putra kecilnya.

"Hee...Ppa..." Changmin terkekeh geli, di curukkannya kepalanya di leher Yunho. Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher sang ayah, tampaknya namja kecil itu takut kehilangan ayahnya lagi. Yunho mengusap pelan punggung sempit putranya.

.

.

.

" Tolong maafkan kecerobohan kami Tuan Jung. Kami benar-benar tidak sengaja, kami baru menyadari putra nda terbawa setelah sampai disini. Kami tidak tahu harus mengembalikan putra anda kemana, terlalu takut bagi kami untuk melapor ke polisi. Sampai pada akhirnya tadi siang salah satu dari kami melihat berita kehilangan yang anda pasang. Sekali lagi maafkan kami Tuan Jung." Suster kepala membungkukkan badannya, di ikuti oleh empat suster yang kemarin turut membawa Changmin. Mereka kini berada di ruangan suster kepala.

"Gwenchana, ini juga kesalahan saya. Saya yang terlalu ceroboh membiarkan Minnie berjalan sendirian, padahal itu di tempat yang ramai." ujar Yunho penuh penyesalan, tangannya tak berhenti mengelus lembut punggung putranya.

"Ne..." jawab mereka berlima kompak, senyum ramah terbang di bibir kelimanya.

"Oh ya...maaf kalau Changmin merepotkan anda semua." Yunho tersenyum canggung di hadapan kelima suster itu.

"Changminnie tidak me...repotkan, sama sekali tidak merepotkan." ujar ragu suster Kim, Yunho hanya melempar senyum canggungnya. Dia sangat tahu putra kecilnya itu pasti sangat merepotkan.

"Baiklah, kami harus pulang. Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Minnie." Yunho beranjak dari duduknya. Sudah saatnya dia pulang, tak sabar rasanya membawa kabar bahagia ini untuk istri cantiknya.

"Sama-sama Tuan Jung." jawab suster kepala.

"Minnie sampaikan terima kasih pada mereka chagi!" perintah Yunho pelan, tapi tampaknya namja kecil itu tak mengindahkan perintah ayahnya. Changmin justru semakin menyurukkan kepalanya di leher Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan Jung, Changminnie mungkin masih takut dengan kami." ujar suster Seo maklum, tangannya terulur mengusap rambut Changmin.

"Gomawo untuk semuanya." Yunho membungkuk pelan kemudian tersenyum. Setelah itu Yunho beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

Yunho melangkah ringan meninggalkan ruangan itu, meski dengan langkah tertatih. Hatinya di liputi kebahagiaan saat ini dan dia ingin segera membaginya dengan semua keluarganya. Terutama istrinya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

*Yeeeeaaayyy

Berapa lama saya mengabaikan ff ini?

2minggu...

lama bgt yach...

udah banyak pula yang nagih...

jadi gk enak buat kalian menunggu...

Tanpa edit, ngetik di hp dan langsung publish jadi maaf kalo banyak typo dan ceritanya semakin gaje.

Saya lagi mengalami mood yang sangat buruk, udah ngetik tapi di hapus karena aku rasa kurang pas dan kejadian itu berulang2. Baru ini yang agak pas, semoga aja kalian tidak kecewa.

Kalau ada yang minta Yunho di maafinnya lama,maaf gk bisa saya kabulkan. Kalau saya buat lama di maafinnya ntr ff-nya gk kelar2, kalian pasti bosan kalau chapnya kepanjangan. Paling tidak 15 chap cukup yach...

Mian juga kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan, saya udah usahakan tapi ceritanya mentok di situ, bingung sendiri saya...

Moga kalian suka yach...

Gomawo...

untuk semua REVIEW, FOLLOW dan FAVORITEnya...

untuk semua yang udah ingetin aku dan ngasih semangat untuk terus update ff...

Love You All...

.

.

~ RIPIU PLIIIISSS ~

.

.

^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^


End file.
